


How We Gonna Move Together?

by WildHeartxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Post-War, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHeartxx/pseuds/WildHeartxx
Summary: “Aunt ‘Mione, what does a marriage law mean?” The young boy asked, looking very concerned.“It means I’ll be getting married sometime next year” Hermione told him, trying to seem happy and excited.“Another wedding?!” Teddy exclaimed, seeming rather excited. “Could I carry rings for you like I did for Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny?”“Of course you can little man” she told him kindly.***NOT ABANDONED - MAY UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN BUT CURRENTLY ON HIATUS***





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everybody reading this. I know fics about a post war marriage law have been done quite a lot, but I got the idea for this story driving home from work one night and started writing it for fun as an escape from life. I do work full time (10 hour shifts) but I am hoping to be able to update roughly once a week, apologies in advance if that doesn't happen. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> Title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me.

 

 

* * *

 

**Preface**

 

**_Daily Prophet 25 th December 2002_ **

 

_Due to the extensive loss of life during the Second Wizarding War, effective as of January 1 st, 2003 by order of the Winzengamot, all witches and wizards are hereby required to marry within one year of either completing their schooling or coming of age. Any witches and wizards who have already come of age and who are under the age of forty-five will have one year from the 1st of January to be married. Widows and widowers will be excluded from this mandate. _

_Married couples will be required to produce one child or be expecting a child within two years of marriage, either by natural or medical means. If a couple hasn’t produced any children by this time, evidence will be needed to show the couple has exhausted all avenues in attempting to produce offspring._

_The afore mentioned marriage can be to a person of one’s own choosing or by arrangement of the Ministry through compatibility testing._

_Letters will be sent to those effected with further instruction regarding this Ministry of Magic mandate._

 

 


	2. 'Cause you had a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everybody reading this. I know fics about a post war marriage law have been done quite a lot, but I got the idea for this story driving home from work one night and started writing it for fun as an escape from life. I do work full time (10 hour shifts) but I am hoping to be able to update roughly once a week, apologies in advance if that doesn't happen. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay. 
> 
> Chapter title taken from "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.

* * *

**'Cause you had a bad day**  

 

_**5 th January 2002** _

 

“That insufferable git” Hermione muttered to herself as she stripped off her rain soaked outer robes and hung them on the rack by her front door. Hermione performed a quick drying spell on them and headed to her bathroom. While the bath ran Hermione slowly made her way towards the kitchen to pour herself a rather large glass of wine, feeling that after the day she had had she deserved it. Thinking back, she wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the events of the day. All she really knew was that she was angry at Ron and herself and she was also feeling incredibly hurt and deflated.

 

Her day hadn’t started out bad, on the contrary it had started out quite pleasant. She had woken with her alarm to find Ron already in her kitchen preparing breakfast for them both and she had worked so efficiently throughout the morning that by lunch she had completed nearly all her days work. Meaning that after lunch Hermione would have plenty of time to run through her house elf proposal before this afternoons meeting with the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Annisa Thwaite.

 

It was just as Hermione was about to head out to lunch that her pleasant day turned sour. Hermione was just tidying up her desk when she received an owl from Ron advising her that he would have to skip out on lunch today because he had a load of paperwork that he needed to have finished by the end of the day. Feeling disheartened and not caring to go for a meal on her own, Hermione headed out to the deli near the Ministry to grab a sandwich so she could eat at her desk. It was then that she had spotted his bright red, messy hair walking with a vaguely familiar, tall, slim brunette away from the Ministry in the direction of Muggle London. Hermione tried to ignore the stabbing hurt she felt as she ordered her lunch and kept her head down as she quickly made her way back to her desk.

 

Hermione had eaten quickly and attempted to distract herself with the remainder of her work. Once she had completed that, she found she had just enough time to run through her proposal and her notes for her meeting.

 

To say the meeting went badly would be understatement. Hermione found herself getting more and more flustered with each question Annisa asked and she found herself unable to give clear answers. The meeting ended when Annisa gently stated “Hermione, I understand why you’re trying to help and I can see what you’re trying to do. But I think before this proposal is taken to the Minister and the Wizengamot it needs a lot of work.”. Hermione had silently huffed, thanked Mathilda and excused herself back to her desk.

 

She hadn’t been back at her desk long when Ron had appeared seeming slightly intoxicated.

 

“I thought you had paperwork that needed to be done?” Hermione had questioned and noted the brief look of confusion on Ron’s face.

“Oh yeah… That. Well I worked all through lunch and got it all done. Sorry about missing lunch by the way” he had said. Hermione looked him over closely, he seemed nervous and guilty she thought. Or maybe she was just projecting because she had definitely seen him leaving the office at lunch time. “That’s okay, I wasn’t that hungry anyway” she had told him. Ron didn’t seem to relax so Hermione added “I didn’t end up going anywhere for lunch, I decided to stay and get the last of today’s work done”.

 

At this piece of information Ron let out a breath and visibly relaxed. “How did your meeting today go by the way?” he had asked. Hermione had explained to him what had happened and told him of Annisa’s advice while Ron nodded along. It was when she had reached the end of her story and Ron had kept nodding like she was still speaking that Hermione had realised that Ron wasn’t listening, and that he probably hadn’t been listening the entire time.

 

Hermione had slammed a piece of parchment down on her desk and when Ron jumped at the noise he looked towards Hermione with a sheepish grin. “Sorry Hermione, I’ve had a big day. Didn’t mean to tune out then. What were you saying?” he had stated. Hermione sighed. “Never mind” she had murmured.

 

It was then that Ron had said “I don’t know why you’re still bothering with the house elf stuff anyway. I don’t see the point. And it’s not like you’ll need a promotion. You’ll be quitting work once we get married anyway.”

Hermione’s jaw had dropped that low she was surprised it hadn’t hit the desk. It was a full minute before she could even think of using words to respond. “Well I’m not asking for your help, so you don’t need to see the point. And we have already discussed the fact that I won’t be giving up work IF we marry Ronald.”

“Come on Hermione. Be reasonable.” He had whined.

 

“Be reasonable? How exactly am I being the one who is being unreasonable Ron?” She had questioned, throwing Ron a look that told him to tread very carefully. 

“You know you’ll have to quit work once we’re married. You won’t be able to raise our kids if you’re at work all the time. And it’s not like the house elves want better working or living conditions. You’re just being difficult as usual” Ron had shouted. 

Hermione had closed her eyes, taking 2 big deep breathes before calmly saying “Get out Ron. And do not show your face anywhere near my flat tonight”.

 

Ron had stared at Hermione for a minute looking like he wanted to say more, but Hermione had looked down at her desk and had begun to pack up for the day. Ron, realising he wasn’t going to get anything further from her, turned and began to walk slowly away from Hermione’s desk trying not to notice all the eyes that followed him. Hermione had packed up quickly and had headed out towards the main atrium as fast as she possibly could. It was taking all her strength to not cry and she could feel her strength dissipating with every passing second. She could feel the eyes of all her co-workers follow her as she made her quick exit out of the department.

 

Shortly after finishing up her last year at Hogwarts Hermione had bought a flat in a muggle complex in the suburb of Islington, not far from Harry in Grimmauld place. A year later, she had moved out and had moved in with Ron. After just under one year of living with Ron the pair had had a row and had separated. Luckily for her, however, she had kept the flat and had been able to move straight back in. They had gotten back together about a month later, but Hermione had said that she wasn’t ready to move back in with him.

 

She was almost home when the skies opened and the rain started. If Hermione had been paying any attention to the outside world she would have realised it was going to rain before it had started and she would have used the floo to get home, but instead she had decided on taking the muggle way home and by the time she even realised it was raining she was wet through to the bone. _Well at least I look as pathetic as I feel_ she thought as she crossed the street. One block later she had made her way into her complex and was heading towards her flat. She didn’t know what to think about any of what happened today. All Hermione new was that she had seen Ron with another woman and then he had had the hide to tell her that her job was pointless and that she’d be quitting when they got married. “How dare he?” She seethed as she had opened her door.

 

As Hermione lowered herself into the tub she let out a groan as she remembered that Harry and Ginny’s engagement party was tomorrow night. And as she realised that she would be faced with seeing Ron so soon after their row she sank as far down into the tub as she could.


	3. You're not the only one on my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to anybody reading this. Updating a bit early this week because after today I won't be having a day off until next weekend (Hooray for so many back to back 10 hour shifts - not). It's a bit of a long chapter today, I've combined them instead of splitting them into 2 smaller ones. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Feedback or comments are welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Honest" by The Chainsmokers.

* * *

**You're not the only one on my mind**  

 

_**5 th January 2002** _

 

Ron couldn’t figure out why they had argued like they had. _I’ve got no bloody clue what her problem is_ he thought as he made his way back to his office. _She said that she didn’t leave for lunch so she can’t have seen us. Maybe it’s just that stupid elf proposal that’s got her so worked up_ his inner voice said _Yep… that’s gotta be it_ Ron decided as he sat back down at his desk.

 

As Ron sat down, Harry looked up from his desk and with one glance at his friends face Harry knew something was wrong.

“How was your lunch date?” Harry asked trying to keep his tone light and casual.

“My… My what?” Ron had stammered back in shock.

“Your lunch date? With Hermione? You’d said you were going to take her out to lunch before her big meeting with her boss about her house elf proposal” Harry had prompted, very confused about Ron’s reaction to the question and even more confused about the way Ron seemed to let out a breath in relief when Harry had mentioned Hermione.

 

“Oh yeah, that. We didn’t end up going. I had some work I decided I wanted to get done and turns out Hermione wasn’t all that hungry anyway” Ron replied. 

“Oh, right. Well did you see her? How did her meeting go?” Harry asked, wondering what work Ron had done instead of going to lunch. From what Harry could see, Ron hadn't made a dent in the work. 

“Not good. But I’m not really sure why she expected it would go any differently” Ron replied shortly. Harry stared at Ron in confusion. Obviously something had happened between the pair, but Harry didn’t know what. The two of them were fine just a few days ago at the New Year’s Eve party he and Ginny had thrown.

“Has something happened between you two?” Harry asked, concern seeping into his voice.

“No. I mean, maybe. We just had a row that’s all.” Ron replied flatly. Harry saw the look on his friends face and decided it would be best to not push him for an answer. He knew the couple had had their problems over the years, but Harry had thought they were getting better again lately.

“Well if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me” is all he had said.

“Yeah, thanks. Look I think I’m just gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow” Ron said before rising from his seat and heading towards the atrium so he could floo home.

"So I guess I'll just do all this work myself then" Harry muttered as Ron left the office to floo home. 

 

All evening Ron couldn’t help but think that maybe the argument with Hermione had stemmed from something other than her work. Ron thought back on how the day’s events had unfolded.

 

It had all started two days ago when Ron had received an owl asking if he would want to join her for lunch on Friday. Ron had met Laney Johanna Morrin at the New Year’s Eve party his best mate and sister had thrown. And even though Ron had come to the party with Hermione, his girlfriend, he had found himself constantly on the lookout for Laney hoping to catch her eye. When Ron received the invitation for lunch, he didn’t know how to refuse... Truth be told Ron didn’t want to refuse. So instead, he had sent back his reply with the restaurant name and a time, and got to planning.

 

He had woken early so he could make breakfast for Hermione and himself, already knowing that he would be cancelling the plans the couple had made for lunch. Ron had decided to take Laney to a restaurant in Muggle London so that he was less likely to be seen by anyone he or Hermione knew. He had sent an owl to Hermione just before their lunch was meant to start and gave her the excuse that he was working. Ron knew Hermione would never go looking for him if she thought she would be interrupting his work.

 

 _And it had worked, hadn’t it? Hermione had said that she didn’t end up stopping for lunch, so she couldn’t know I wasn’t in my office doing paperwork. Could she?_ These thoughts had been running through Ron’s head on a loop for what felt like forever.  _She didn't know about Laney and I, she couldn't_ Ron decided. 

 

It wasn’t until later that night, as Ron laid awake in bed, that he realised that Hermione had said “IF we get married”. Not when we get married, “IF”. It was then Ron decided that he would have to do whatever he could to convince Hermione that she belonged with him.  _I’ll have to be more careful with Laney in the future, we can’t get caught_ was Ron’s final thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\--- 

 

**_8 th January 2002_ **

 

The engagement party had turned out to be better than expected. Whilst her and Ron were still being a little distant and stilted toward each other, both had been nice enough and respectful to the other which was better than what Hermione had thought would happen. Upon entering her department that morning, Hermione had felt like all her co-workers had actually forgotten about the argument her and Ron had had just two days ago. The whispering, however, did start when none other than young Theodore Nott strode up to Hermione’s desk and sat down opposite her.

 

Hermione stared at her ex-class mate in surprise. While she had cleared the air and had even become friends with some of the Slytherins – Nott being one of them – when they had returned to Hogwarts to complete their education, she hadn’t seen him much since they had finished. Ron hadn’t been happy about her friendship with the group of Slytherins and so she usually only ever caught up with Daphne Greengrass and occasionally Pansy Parkinson.

 

“Can I help you with something Nott?” Hermione politely asked, confusion clear in her voice. Nott threw her a genuine grin.

“I’m here to help you with your house elf proposal” he had simply replied. Nott’s reply only added to Hermione’s confusion.

 _Is he playing me?_ Hermione thought. _No, Nott wouldn’t do that. We had sort of become friends, hadn’t we?_ Hermione cleared her thoughts with a slight shake of her head. 

“Why would you want to do that?” She prodded. 

 

Nott grinned again before saying “Because I overheard Weasel King telling Potter that your meeting about it went badly last Friday.”

“Oh.” Was all she could say.

“Unlike Weasel King, I think you’re right about the house elves. I grew up in a household that had two, all my friends had them as well. I’ve seen just how badly they can be treated, and how better off they are when are treated with kindness and respect. I think I can help. I want to help” Nott said.

Hermione pondered Nott’s proposal for a moment, before grinning “Okay, if you really want to I could definitely use the help”.

Nott met her eye and grinned. “Excellent. Now show me what your original proposal looked like?” he had asked. And after reading through it he looked up at a nervous Hermione, smiled and said “Not bad Granger. It does need a few adjustments, but overall it’s a pretty good proposal. I’d have been more surprised if it had of been rubbish though.”

 

"So you really want to help?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes Granger. I do" Theo said with a genuine smile. "So do we have a deal?" He said as he extended his hand toward her. 

"Okay. Yes we have a deal" She replied reaching across to shake his hand. 

 


	4. He's got a secret and he's telling you lies, oh what a lovely guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. Here is this weeks chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos on this story so far! It's really motivating to see that you guys are liking it! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Cheater" by The Vamps

 

* * *

 

**He’s got a secret and he’s telling you lies, oh what a lovely guy**

_**4 th July 2002** _

 

Hermione and Theo sat at her desk working on their project. They were meeting with the head of Hermione’s department next week and they were both a little nervous already.

 

“You know Daphne gets back from New York tomorrow” Theo casually said.

“Oh yes, she mentioned she was getting back this week when we were speaking the other week” Hermione replied.

“Well we’re meeting for lunch on Sunday if you’d like to join us?” Theo asked.

“Why would she want to eat with you and your lot?!” Ron snapped before Hermione could reply. Theo cringed and shot Hermione an apologetic look as he noticed her tense. Neither of them had seen Ron approaching and Theo new how much grief the red head gave her about her choice of friends.

“Ron –” Hermione started but was cut off.

“And what are you even doing here anyway Nott? Don’t you have your own office you could be working in?” The red head sneered.

“Ron we’re working. You know we’ve been working on this project together” Hermione said calmly, trying not anger him any further.

“What could you possibly be working on in this department that would have you working with the son of a death eater Hermione?” Ron snorted, his tone verging on patronising. “Don’t lie to me, I’m not an idiot!”

 

Theo snorted “that’s debateable” he muttered but Ron didn’t hear him. Hermione did though, and she threw Theo an exasperated look.

“Ron, we’re working on a proposal for the rights of house elves. I told you months ago that Theo was working on it with me” Hermione stated, started to get frustrated by Ron’s behaviour. Theo watch her closely, noticing that her posture still hadn’t relaxed.

“No you didn’t. I would definitely remember if you’d told me you were working with him. If you had told me I obviously wouldn’t have allowed it” Ron seethed.

“I don’t know where you got the impression that YOU could tell me what I can and can’t do Ronald, but I definitely did tell you about this” Hermione snapped, trying to keep her voice low so as not to let the whole office hear.

“I don’t know why you’re working with him anyway” Ron stated, completely ignoring what Hermione had just said. “He's a Slytherin and an ex-death eather Hermione. He more than likely grew up with house elves, that he treated like crap, picking up after him. He’s just using you and your project to make himself look good” Ron patronisingly said to Hermione.

“Alright, that’s it. I’ll have you know Weasel that while I did have house elves growing up I most definitely did not treat them ‘like crap’. And while I have seen many house elves be treated that way, I never once thought it was something to condone. And in case you may have forgotten, I was never a death eater. My father may have been, but he's now in Azkaban. You should remember that Weasel, you were in court the day I testified against him.” Theo fumed. Ron turned to see a few people from Hermione’s department watching them.

 

Choosing not to acknowledge Theo, Ron turned to Hermione “I’m hungry Hermione, get your coat. We’re going for lunch”.

Hermione looked murderous “We’ve already got food Ron and we have a lot of work to do. So I want you to leave now” she said picking up one of the take-away containers of noodles.

“You’re not serious right now?” Ron asked totally dumbfounded.

“Does it look like I was joking Ronald?” Hermione derided, Theo snorted.

Ron huffed “You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that right?”.

“Just go Ron” Hermione stated.

 

As Ron retreated back to his own office, Theo watched as a few tears started streaming down Hermione’s cheeks. Theo conjured up a box of tissues and held it out to her.

“Thanks” Hermione said.

“What are friends for?” Theo said, hoping to cheer her up.

“Sorry about him. He yelled like that when I first told him we were working on this together too. I don’t know why he always thinks he can tell me what to do. I also don’t know why he also looks so shocked when I don’t blindly do as he tells me.”

“He shouldn’t be speaking to you that way Hermione.” Theo frowned, concern clear on his face.

“No, he shouldn’t. He hasn’t been the same since the war. He’s always said he was still grieving, and maybe he is. But he’s still holding on to past prejudices and all his anger. He still says he’ll get better, but so far he hasn’t. He shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, I’m sorry.”

“No he shouldn’t have. But you have nothing to apologise for. He was the one that said it, not you. You shouldn’t ever apologise for the actions of others, my mother used to tell me that.” Theo said kindly. “Whether he’s grieving or not he doesn't have the right to treat anyone that badly, grieving is no excuse. Everybody lost people they loved or cared for, not just him.

“Alright, let’s get back to work. We lost a lot of time because of that git. You think you can manage eating and working at the same time?”

Hermione grinned and snorted “Of course I can. Do you think you can manage that level of multitasking?”

“Just you wait and see” Theo grinned.

 

 --- 

 

Harry looked up as Ron stormed back through the office door. “I thought you were taking Hermione to lunch” Harry asked, confusion clear on his face.

“I was but when I got there she had take-out containers and Theodore Nott sitting at her desk!” Ron seethed. “And she tried to tell me that they were working on her bloody house elf rights project. Apparently she thinks I’m an idiot”.

Harry sighed, “Ron you are an idiot. She told you she was working with Nott on that project months ago. Guessing she told you that today as well.”

Ron’s face was red with anger. “She kicked me out of her office. She actually chose that asshole over me, in front of everybody!” Ron yelled.

“Well if you were yelling like that, I’m not surprised she wanted you to leave. Look mate, you need to calm down. Nott’s a decent guy, and Hermione and him are friends. They’re just working on a project together Ron, that’s it.”

Ron huffed and sat back at his desk “Fine”.

 

“You and Hermione will sort it out, you always do. You’ll see her at the wedding on Saturday and you’ll forget all about the argument today” Harry said.

“Speaking of the wedding, did Ginny invite her friend Laney?” Ron asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

Harry thought for a moment and looked at his friend in confusion. “Yeah I think she did. Why?”

Ron internally groaned. He had been hoping Harry wouldn’t question why he’d wanted to know. “Her and Hermione got on quite well is all” Ron lied.

“Did they? I hadn’t noticed” Harry said before turning his head back to his work.

 

\---

 

 “He’s never physically hurt you has he Hermione?” Theo asked carefully as they worked and ate.

“No, he’s never hit me Theo.” Hermione replied. Theo watched her closely for a moment before deciding she was telling the truth.

 

Twenty minutes later Hermione found herself watching Theo. “Theo?” She’d asked to get his attention.

“Hmm?” He’d responded, not looking up from his work.

“Do you still miss her? Your mum I mean.” Hermione asked timidly.

Theo lifted his head to look at Hermione. They’d never discussed it, but Hermione knew of course that his mother had died. Most people knew that his mother had died the year before he had started at Hogwarts, very few people knew how or why though.

 

“I miss her everyday” was all he could say.

“Does it get easier, the longer they’re gone?” She said miserably. Theo considered her briefly for a moment. He could lie to make her feel better or he could tell the truth so she would know she wasn’t alone.

“No, Hermione. It doesn’t get easier. I wish I could tell you it does, but I’d be lying and you deserve more than that. It doesn’t get easier, but you eventually adjust to life without them. I’m sorry” Theo said.

Hermione smiled weakly “Thank you for being honest with me”. With that they got back to work. 


	5. It's a nice day for a white wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> Updating a little earlier this week. I've actually got a bit of a break from work this week. I only had to work 2 days and now have the rest of this week off (YAY!), so I'm planning on getting a bit of writing done. I'm also planning on posting another chapter before the end of the week. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos guys, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments, I'm always open to feedback :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "White Wedding" by Billy Idol.

* * *

 

**It’s a nice day for a white wedding**

 

_**6 th July 2002** _

 

Hermione was woken early by her alarm. _Looks like it’s going to be another warm day_ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. Hermione ate her breakfast quickly before heading to the shower. She showered and dressed, collected her dress and the bag she had packed and made her way towards the floo.

 

Hermione arrived at the Burrow at precisely seven fifteen to find an already frazzled looking Mrs Weasley and an irritated looking Ginny Weasley in the kitchen. “Ah perfect, Hermione you’re here. Would you like some breakfast dear?” Mrs Weasley asked her as she took a sit beside the youngest Weasley and the bride to be.

“No thank you Mrs Weasley, I had breakfast before I left this morning” Hermione politely replied.

 

By half-seven Hermione and Ginny had been joined by Luna and the three made their way upstairs and began getting ready.

 

Ron looked around the expansive backyard nervously tugging at the sleeves of his dress robes. It was eleven o’clock and guests were arriving in droves, the ceremony was due to start at half-eleven.   _I don’t know what I was thinking when I’d asked Harry if Ginny had invited Laney_ he thought as he scanned the faces milling about.

 

At eleven twenty-five Ron was stood at the alter with Harry on his right and Neville on his left. He could feel Harry shifting in his spot, but Ron knew it was out of excitement not nervousness.

 

At precisely half-eleven the music started and a tiny Victoire Weasley accompanied by a 4-year-old Teddy Lupin appeared at the entrance of the tent. Victoire and Teddy made their way down the aisle, Victoire holding a tiny bouquet and Teddy holding a pillow containing two rings. Next to appear at the entrance to the tent was Luna, with her long blonde hair tied back in an elaborate braid. Luna glided down the aisle in a way that only Luna could, smiling and waving to guests she recognised.

 

At eleven thirty-two Hermione appeared at the entrance of the tent, and both Harry and Neville heard Ron’s intake of breath. As Ron watched Hermione walk down the aisle towards them, he couldn’t help but think of the day she would be walking down the aisle towards him. On that day, Ron thought, she would be wearing a white gown instead of the beige coloured gown she was currently wearing. As Hermione reached her place at the alter she threw a grin in Harry’s direction. As the music changed and his sister and father appeared Ron heard Harry let out a breath. Ron however wasn’t looking towards the entrance, he had spotted Laney in the audience and found that was watching him a grin.

_She looks beautiful_ Ron thought as Laney gave him a small wave and a quick wink.  

 

As Hermione saw Ginny and Mr Weasley appear she immediately looked at her best friend to see his reaction. Harry was staring at the entrance to the tent in, what could only be described as, awe. Hermione had never seen Harry look so happy and she was so excited for her friends and proud of how far they had all come. Ron however, Hermione noticed, was not looking at either Harry or Ginny. Nor was he looking across the alter to her. Ron was looking towards a certain, and now very familiar, brunette.

_He's lo_ _oking at her like there is no one else in the room_ Hermione thought, feeling her smile vanish and heart sink.  _No, I cannot let my emotions get the better of me_ she said to herself as she took a deep breath. 

 

_Today is Harry and Ginny’s day. I can be happy for one day_ she thought. _No, I am happy for them. I won’t let Ron and Laney ruin this day for them._ With that thought Hermione plastered a smile on her face, pushed down her urge to cry and hoped no one had noticed her smile falter seconds before.

 

Hermione felt she was doing a good job of being happy. She had genuinely smiled and laughed throughout the ceremony. She had been amicable and cheerful during the wedding photos. And she had smiled and made polite conversation with both the wedding party and guests throughout the reception. At least she had felt she was doing a good job of being happy until she found Ron and Laney snogging outside.

 

She had looked for him in the tent, trying to find him so he wouldn’t miss Harry and Ginny cutting the cake. She had looked all over, eventually having to stop her search so she wouldn’t miss the cake cutting herself. Just after the cake was cut Hermione had decided to look outside, thinking that maybe Ron had stepped outside to get some air. She had barely even stepped outside the tent when she spotted him, spotted them really because of course Laney was with him. Hermione had only taken 2 more steps forward when she realised they were snogging.

 

Hermione choked back a sob at the realisation, Ronald Weasley was cheating on her. She had tried through the ceremony and reception to ignore the way he had been flirting with Laney. Ron had hardly spoken to her since they had returned to the large tent after taking wedding photos. Instead he spent all of his time with his family, old friends from school, colleagues from work and Laney. She had tried to accompany him at first, but with Ron still blatantly focusing on only Laney, she felt unwanted and uncomfortable. He seemed to want to spend time with anyone that wasn't her. Hermione didn't know what she had done wrong. She had wondered whether Ron was still angry after what had happened at work only a few days ago.

 

She had dejectedly decided to leave him to his own devices. And here he was, snogging another woman out in the open for anyone to see. Whilst she was inside celebrating the marriage of two of her best friends, supposedly unaware of her ‘boyfriend’s’ indiscretion.

_How could he do this?_ She wondered. _How could he treat me like that? After everything we’ve been through... Everything I’ve been through. Didn’t I deserve better than that?_ Hermione silently asked herself. 

 

It was only ten o’clock at night and Hermione was sitting at a table near the back corner watching Ron as he danced with Laney. Hermione didn’t want to be there anymore, she knew that the guests would have noticed Ron’s behaviour, how could they not? She just wished the ground would open below her and swallow her whole. Hermione didn’t even notice as Theo sat down on her left, busy wondering whether it would be rude if she made her leave so early, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Hermione jumped “Oh, Theo I didn’t know you were there.” Hermione stated, attempting to sound cheerful but probably sounding more tired than she intended.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I thought coughing would be subtler than speaking to get your attention.” Theo chuckled.

“Oh no, it wasn’t your fault at all. I was the one not paying attention” she replied. Theo glanced at her, and then looked in the direction she had been so focused on when he had sat. Theo shifted his gaze back to the women beside him, who now seemed very interested in her champagne glass. She looked up at him as if she had felt his gaze on her.

 

“How long?” was all he asked, knowing that she’d know what he was talking about.

“Since New Year’s I expect” she said, the hurt breaking through the cheerful façade ever so slightly.

“How long have you known?” Theo questioned, wondering why someone like Hermione would stay.

“I saw them together just after New Year’s, he had cancelled plans we had made for lunch saying that he had work to do and I saw them together heading towards Muggle London. But I only ever saw them that one time, they obviously got better at sneaking. I’ve suspected for a while that something was still going on, but I didn’t know for certain until today” Hermione told him, hurt and shame clear in her voice. “I feel like such an idiot” she added as she looked back down at her empty glass.

“Don’t” Theo said rather forcefully and Hermione looked up started by the tone of his voice. Hermione watched as Theo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a second.

“Don’t feel like an idiot. You’re not. He’s the idiot” Theo told her, his voice losing its forceful tone and instead sounding comforting.

“Thanks” was all she could say as her gaze returned to the dance floor. Across the room Theo could see they were being watched. Harry’s gaze was shifting between Hermione and himself and Weasel King and his mistress on the dance floor in confusion. Theo watched as Harry’s expression changed from confusion to understanding to anger all in under a minute.

 

From where he sat with Hermione, Theo thought Harry looked like he was going to knock his new brother out. _The Weasel deserves a good hit. Such a bloody dickhead_ Theo thought.

 

Once again, Theo’s gaze shifted back to Hermione “I was about to head off. Are you going to be okay?”

Hermione looked toward the Slytherin beside her, “Yes, thank you Theo. I’ll be fine” giving him a small but genuine smile.

“Were you staying here? Or do you need a lift home?” he prodded, his concern evident.

“No, I’ll be fine to get home thanks. I haven’t had too much to drink. I was going to be spending the night here but I might just let Harry or Ginny know that I’m not feeling well and head home” she responded.

 

Theo didn’t look convinced, but didn’t know what he could say. Instead he placed a gentle hand on Hermione’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“You deserve better than that. Better than him. Get home safely. I’ll see you at work on Monday Granger” he said.

“Thank you, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you Monday Nott” Hermione said politely, her cheerful façade back in place. Having already said his goodbyes to the bride and groom, Theo threw Hermione one last smile and then he moved towards the exit.

 

Hermione sat and continued to watch Ron and Laney. It was over for her and Ron, tonight had made that clear to her, but if she was being completely honest with herself she had known it long ago. She knew that things had changed between them the moment she made the decision to return to Hogwarts. He had been angry that she would go back, even though he had decided not to. He hadn’t understood why she had wanted to go anywhere without him.

 

She didn’t know how she was feeling about it all. She was sad, though not completely surprised and there was the hurt and the embarrassment. She was also angry. Angry at Ron for his treatment of her, and angry at herself letting it get to this point and for not realising sooner. She was also angry at Laney, because there was no way that she didn’t know her and Ron were together – the Prophet was writing about them constantly, they were two of the ‘Golden Trio’ after all.

 

_The Prophet_ Hermione thought and groaned in realisation. _There was no way that Ron’s behaviour today wouldn’t be mentioned in the front-page story about Harry and Ginny’s wedding. Their relationship ending because of Ron’s infidelity will be a front-page story itself_ she surmised.

 

Hermione stood and made her way towards Harry to quickly say goodbye.

 

“I’m going to head home Harry, could you please tell Ginny and Mrs Weasley?” she asked the only person she had who felt like family.

“Yeah, of course Hermione. You alright?” Harry glanced back towards Ron, who seemed to be having trouble staying balanced as he stood talking with George and Percy. Harry looked back towards Hermione with concern clear on his face.

“Yes, I’m fine Harry. Just feeling a little poorly and would much rather sleep in my own bed tonight” Hermione replied.

Harry wasn’t altogether convinced but didn’t want to fight with her. “Okay Hermione. Do you need me to take you home?”

“No Harry, I’ll be okay. You don’t need to leave your wedding reception just to take me home. But thank you for offering. Congratulations again Harry. It really was a beautiful ceremony” she said.

“Thanks. You know you’ll still be my family, right? I’m not going to leave you. No matter what happens” he said with a knowing a look.

Hermione sighed. “I know, thanks Harry. Goodnight.” As Hermione turned to make her leave Harry pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll stop by tomorrow, okay? Travel safe.” And with that he let her leave, heading off to find his new bride.

 

Hermione quickly made her way inside the house to fetch the bag she had brought and then made her way to the fireplace to floo home. The second her feet touched the floor in her flat, exhausted and overcome with emotion, Hermione started to cry. Hermione made her way over to the couch, falling in a ball, turning into a sobbing mess. She cried for what felt like hours. She cried until she felt like she had no tears left, and then stood wiping at her eyes and reaching for a box of tissues.

_Toughen up Granger. You've been through much worse than this. It's only a break up for Merlin's sake. No one has died and there isn't another war brewing. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. You'll be fine._  Hermione thought to herself over and over as she readied herself for bed. 

 

Hermione crawled into bed, eyes sore from her breakdown, knowing that she wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep. With a wave of her wand she silently summoned a vial of dreamless sleep potion, hoping it would at least alleviate some of the nightmares she was bound to have.


	6. I can't do this alone, sometimes I just need a light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Posting this earlier than I'd originally planned. Your comments and kudos have been amazing!! Thank you all so much!! :)  
> I'm now planning on updating once more before I go back to work next week. Next chapter will be post by Sunday night. 
> 
> This chapter took an unexpected turn as I was writing and so I have decided to change the rating. Sorry if this inconveniences anybody.
> 
> Once again thanks for all of your support. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "There for you" by Martin Garrix ft. Troye Sivan.

* * *

 

**I can’t do this alone, sometimes I just need a light**

**_7 th July 2002_ **

 

Harry had woken to the hustle and bustle of life within The Burrow, his new bride sleeping peacefully beside him. As he watched her sleep he thought about the events of the day and night before. He had hoped that his suspicions about his best friend and the young Ravenclaw had been wrong, but yesterday proved him right. He felt terrible for Hermione, hoping with everything he had that she would be alright. He knew she was strong but he still worried about her. She had already suffered so much.

 

The war had taken much from all of them, but Hermione’s loss seemed worse somehow. After the war had ended he had gone with her to Australia and with the help of both the British and the Australian Ministries of Magic they had found her parent’s. They eventually found her parents living in sunny Brisbane. Her parents had set up a dental clinic right in the heart of Queensland’s capital city and were very successful and very happy. Unfortunately, they were too late, the memory charm couldn’t be reversed it had been in effect too long. Hermione’s parents were expecting. Her mother was pregnant with twins, the Australian Ministry worker had told them, and reversing the charm would put the unborn babies at risk. It was a risk that both ministries wouldn't allow them to take, not when there was no guarantee the reversing charm would work.

 

Harry had felt awful. Hermione was heartbroken and Harry had promised her that day that she wasn’t alone and that she would always be his family. He had promised that she was his sister and that he would always be there for her. And Harry was going to stand by his promise now, because she was his sister in all the ways that truly mattered.

 

Harry slowly and carefully started to shift from underneath the redhead’s arm, but apparently he hadn’t shifted carefully enough. His slight movement had caused Ginny to startle awake.

“Sorry Gin, I didn’t mean to wake you” he apologised to his wife before kissing her softly. Ginny pulled back smiling and glimpsed at the clock on the dresser behind Harry.

“Oh Merlin Harry! It’s nearly half-eleven! We were going to leave before tea and you wanted to go and check on Hermione” Ginny was frantic as she got out bed and headed directly for her bedroom door.

Luckily for Ginny, Harry had mastered wandless magic and he was quick enough to block her exit through the door. Ginny turned to Harry in confusion “Uh Gin, aren’t you forgetting something?” he chuckled. Ginny looked down at herself and blushed.

“Thanks, that would have been awkward” she sheepishly said. Harry grinned.

“No worries love.” Harry said as he moved closer to the redhead, walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the door. “That’s just what husbands are for” he told her before pressing his mouth against hers. Ginny could feel her husband’s arousal growing as he pressed himself into her, and as much as she would have loved to have let this continue she knew they couldn’t.

 

Ginny sighed and pulled back. “Harry, we can’t. Not right now babe. I’m worried about Hermione, and I know you are too. So, we will have to put this on hold on until tonight when we get to wherever it is you’re taking me, because right now we need to get dressed and head down stairs for some food. And then you need to go and see Hermione because I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me about it.” Ginny said before giving Harry a quick peck and sliding out from between her husband and her bedroom door to throw on some clothes.

“You’re right. I’m sorry we’ve got to rush so much today” he said as he moved to throw a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt on.

“Don’t be sorry. After today we’ll have the next two weeks to ourselves and we can do that all day” she grinned “You go shower, I’ll head downstairs to get us something ready to eat”. And with that, the redhead was heading down the stairs while Harry headed into the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Ron awoke with a start as a cupboard door slammed shut out the in the small kitchen. Groaning silently at the pounding in his head, he sat slowly. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here. He had intended to head back to The Burrow last night, so hopefully his family wouldn’t notice his absence. As the bedroom door started to open Ron glanced at the clock beside the bed and cringed at the time. It was just after lunch time, any hope he had of his family not realising he wasn’t there was gone.

 

“Oh good. You’re awake babe.” The brunette said as she walked through the bedroom door and spotted the redhead sitting up in bed.

Ron grunted in reply.

“Not feeling too good though I’m guessing?” she prodded with a giggle as she walked over to the set of drawers beside the bed and pulled out a vial of potion. “Here, it’s pepper up potion. Drink it. It will help” she told him as she handed over the vial.

 

Ron nodded in understanding and downed the potion. Barely a minute later the pepper up potion kicked in. With Ron no longer feeling like his head was going to explode, he looked up at the girl sitting on the bed in front of him. Her makeup from the day before had been removed and her hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore Ron’s shirt from the wedding and with the way she was seated he could clearly see she was wearing nothing underneath it. Ron felt himself start to harden at the sight of her sitting there, bare except for his shirt.

 

“Thanks Lane. Is there any food? I slept through breakfast and haven’t eaten anything since last night. I’m starved.”

“Yeah, I was just starting on lunch when I thought I’d check up on you. I’ll bring it in and we can eat in bed” Laney replied with a wink.

 

As Ron waited for her to return he thought about the day and night before. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Hermione would have noticed the time he had spent with Laney.

 _I’ll need to come up with an excuse and an apology_ Ron thought. _I should probably go and see her this afternoon._

 

Laney returned five minutes later with a tray loaded with food and drink and climbed back into bed.

“Do you think anyone saw us snogging outside last night?” Ron asked her.

“No, your sister and Harry were cutting the cake. Remember? Everybody would have been inside watching. Nobody would have missed the cake cutting.” She reassured him.

Once they had finished eating, Laney sent the tray of plates and glasses back to the kitchen with a flick of her wand.

“I should probably head off soon” Ron told her. “We both know I shouldn’t have stayed last night.”

Laney nodded in understanding. “Just tell them that you went out early. That you needed some space after all the emotion from yesterday.”

“I should probably go and see Hermione this afternoon. She would have noticed all the time I spent with you yesterday. Even if she doesn’t know about us, she’ll be all hurt and emotional over me not dancing with her.”

Laney rolled her eyes and moved to sit in front of. “Honestly Ron, I’m not sure she even noticed. She was too busy making sure Harry and Ginny’s day was perfect that she didn’t pay much attention to you at all. You could have wandered around wearing your grandmother’s knickers on your head and she wouldn’t have noticed.” She said as she spread her legs slightly, reminding Ron of her bare core.

 

Ron once again felt himself stiffen at the sight, his mouth going dry. Laney smirked at him, knowing the effect she was having.

“I don’t think you need to rush over to her place this afternoon, do you?” she asked him as she started to undo the buttons on the shirt.

“No I suppose, I don’t have to go straight away” he replied as she removed his shirt. He stared at her naked frame for a moment, drinking in the site of her, before her reached over and pulled her back down on top of him.

 

 _This… This right here is why I’m with her_ Ron thought about the brunette in his lap. _Hermione is nothing like this_ He added with a groan as Laney rolled her hips.

 _I’ll just go see Hermione at work tomorrow. Give her time to get over whatever emotions she has, and if I see her at work she won’t be able to cause a scene_ Ron thought as he began kissing down Laney’s neck.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe the Weasel would treat her that way” Daphne said after Theo had finished telling them what had happened at the wedding the day before. “I mean I knew he was a moron but seriously?”

“Of course Weasel King would treat her that way” Blaise replied. “It really isn’t all that surprising” he added.

Daphne sighed, throwing a glare in his direction. Much to everyone at the tables surprise it was Pansy who spoke up “Cut it out Blaise. She lost a lot because of the war just like we all did. The only family she had left were Potter and Weasel’s family. And if the git really has done that to her she might not have anyone now. Potter has just married the Weaslette, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s taken Weasel’s side over hers.” Daphne nodded in agreement.

Blaise held both of his hands up “I meant it isn’t all that surprising because he’s always treated her poorly and just assumed she’d stick around. I wasn’t having a go at her, I’ve got nothing against the girl.” He said as he looked to his mates for help. Draco remained silent resolutely not looking at any of his friends while Theo looked at Blaise shaking his head, silently telling him he was on his own.

“Potter won’t abandon her Pansy. He didn’t look too pleased with his new brother-in-law’s actions last night. He looked like he wanted to punch the git actually.” Theo told them.

Draco snorted and looked up to find each of his friends staring at. “Sorry, was just thinking about how the guests would have reacted to seeing the groom punch his best man on the day they became brothers” he told them with a chuckle. 

“I think the Weaslette’s reaction would have been better than the rest of the guest’s reactions.” Theo stated with a chuckle. “Granger seemed okay though, I think that was the only reason he didn’t knock him out. She was disappointed but not particularly torn up over it. I don’t think she was overly surprised, she said that she’d thought for a while that something was going on.”

“Well it was only Weasel King. Surprised or not, no one should be overly torn up over losing him” Blaise snorted.

“Yeah, well she definitely deserves better than him that’s for sure” Daphne said, Pansy nodding in agreement.

“That won’t be difficult” Draco said, “almost anyone would be better than Weasel”.

Theo and the rest of table chuckled and with that lunch continued and discussion turned to everybody’s Christmas plans.

 

“How did you end up with an invite to wedding by the way?” Draco asked as the group were gathering their belongings, readying to leave.

“We work together on occasion. I often end up with the reports from his and Weasel’s cases. Me and Potter get along, can’t say the same about Weasel though. The git about turned purple his face was that red with rage when Potter mentioned my RSVP to the wedding in front him” Theo explained to the group.

 

“Bet he was thrilled to see that you actually turned up” Blaise said sarcastically.

“I actually don’t think he even noticed I was there. Don’t think he noticed much except for the girl he was cheating on Granger with” Theo said, the concern he had for Hermione was obvious.

“She’ll be alright. She’s got us, right?” Daphne asked, with the group replying with nods. “I’ll arrange a girl’s night for her with Pansy and I.” Daphne said, Pansy nodding enthusiastically.

 

\---

 

Hermione was just pouring herself a cup of tea when she heard a knock on her front door. Before opening the door, Hermione checked the peep hole. She didn’t think Ron would show up on her door so soon after last night, but she didn’t want any unpleasant surprises.

 

“I’m alone Hermione” Harry said from outside, and she released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. Hermione let Harry in and led him through to the kitchen, they made small talk while Hermione bustled about the kitchen making a cup of tea for Harry and getting some biscuits out for them both.

Once seated in the small lounge room Harry finally asked “Do you want to talk about it? Don’t look at me like that Hermione, I know why you didn’t want to stay at the Burrow last night.” Harry looked at her with concern, Hermione felt overcome with guilt.

“I… I don’t really know what I would even say Harry. I guess I wasn’t really that surprised. I’ve suspected it for a while now, I just didn’t know for sure. We just drifted apart I suppose, things were never quite the same after I chose to go back for the N.E.W.T.S instead of moving in with Ron like he’d suggested. I don’t think he particularly liked knowing I’d made new friends. And things got even worse After New Year’s when Laney mentioned just how Draco had gotten back into school.” Hermione sighed.

“Yeah well, I’d always thought it was a strange thing to bring up in conversation especially because it had happened years ago. But now I know what I know I get the feeling that she intentionally brought it up. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.” Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione sniffed, “you don’t have anything to be sorry for. This is not your fault. I do owe you an apology though, I’m sorry I have put you in such a horribly uncomfortable situation Harry. Ginny’s your wife now, Ron’s your brother I won’t make you choose sides in this you know.”

Harry pulled back to look her in the eye. “You do not need to be sorry. Brother-in-law or not, you’re my family too and I will definitely not be abandoning you because of his cock up. I made you a promise Hermione, you would always have me as your family no matter what, I meant it.”

“But what about Ginny?” Hermione asked timidly.

Harry sighed. “She already knows Hermione. When I went and told her and Mrs Weasley that you’d decided to take off because you were feeling poorly Ginny saw straight through the lie. She was furious with Ron and really worried about you. The only reason she didn’t come here with me was because she was worried you wouldn’t want her here.”

 

At that Hermione let out a choked sob, and Harry pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms tight around the girl who had lost so much. Once she had stopped crying she pulled back meeting Harry’s eye, “Thank you.”

 

“Nothing to thank me for really. What are brothers for right?” he said with a grin “If you want me to beat him up I will you know. Although by the time I get back to Ginny she may have already bat-bogeyed the crap out of him”

Hermione chuckled, “no you don’t have to beat him up, but pictures of anything Ginny has done to him by the time you get back would be entertaining.”

 

The pair sat in silence briefly while Hermione gathered the courage to ask the question she really wanted answered.

“Harry, did he notice I left?” she asked timidly.

Harry paused, watching her closely, deciding that the truth was definitely best.

“He did eventually.” Harry replied carefully. “When he asked where you’d gone I just told him you’d left. Didn’t bother lying and saying that you weren’t feeling well.” He finished saying. Hermione nodded in understanding.

 

Harry and Hermione continued to chat for a while longer before noticing the time and realising Harry had to get back to the Burrow. As Hermione walked Harry to the door, she had a thought “What will Mrs Weasley think of me when she finds out that things are over between Ron and I?”

“Don’t worry about that Hermione, when she finds out why things ended between you both I think she’ll have more to think of Ron than of you. Not to mention what she’ll say about Laney.”

“You sure?” she asked nervously, thinking of the year an article had been written about her breaking Harry’s heart and the treatment she had received from the woman.

“I’m positive” Harry reassured her. “Remember how badly Mrs Weasley hated Fleur in the beginning? And Fleur hadn’t done anything wrong. Imagine what she’s going to think of the girl her son cheated on you with!”

Hermione opened the door and Harry pulled her into a hug, “we’ll be back in 2 weeks but if you need anything in the meantime just send a patronus or owl, alright?”

“I’ll be fine, but I will if I need to.” Hermione agreed “Have fun. And tell Ginny I said I’ll see her when you guys get back please?” Harry smiled.

“She’ll love to hear to that.” Harry said. He kissed her on the cheek as he pulled away and headed down stairs to apparate, safely away from any prying muggle eyes.

 


	7. I get by with a little help from my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> As promised here is the third chapter for this week. I may not be able to update until next weekend now, sorry. I go back to work tomorrow and won't have a day until the end of the week. I am having so much fun writing this story and I'm really enjoying having you all read it, which is a little surprising because I'm such a shy and private person.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "With a Little Help From my Friends" by The Beatles.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for the kudos, comments and hits! :)

* * *

 

**I get by with a little help from my friends**   

_**8 th July 2002** _

 

Hermione sat at her desk the following day trying to concentrate on her work while she waited for Theo. They were presenting to the head of Hermione’s department Annisa in two days’ time. Theo and Hermione had agreed to meet today to make sure they had everything they needed and to finalise the presentation and then they would meet the morning of their meeting with Annisa to run through what they were going to say.

 

Her trip to work that morning had been horrible. She hadn’t read yesterday’s or this morning’s Prophet, she had caught site of the front pages and that had been enough to warn her off. She knew what they would say, she was sure that even the article about the wedding would have something in it about Ron and her. Her thoughts were confirmed when she arrived at the ministry. Reporters had been waiting for her arrival, both outside the building and inside in the atrium, wanting photos and comments.

 

_“Miss Granger, can you tell us how felt when you found out Ron had been unfaithful?”_

_“Miss Granger, what did Ron say when you asked him to end the relationship he had started with Laney?”_

_“Hermione, are you going to forgive him and continue the relationship?”_

 

It had been those three questions that had made her pause and want to make a comment.

“I haven’t asked him to the end the relationship with her. I haven’t even had contact with him since the wedding. I’m not sure where you got your information from, but your information is incorrect.

“As for forgiving him and continuing the relationship, well I would first need an apology from him and a legitimate explanation for his indiscretions. But as I said, I haven’t had contact with him, so he is yet to apologise for and explain his actions.

“And as for how I felt, I was hurt. I am hurt and would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone during this time.”

 

And with that, she had turned and headed for the lifts. Her comments to reporters had actually made her feel a little better if she was being honest. It felt nice to throw him under the bus for his actions, even if only slightly, it helped alleviate some of her anger at him.

 

“Morning Granger” Theo said as he sat.

“Morning Nott” she said as she looked up from the paper she was reading “and Zabini” she added, looking to Theo in confusion as Blaise put a take-away coffee cup on the desk in front of her and sat. “Thanks for the coffee” she said to Blaise, confusion still evident in her expression.

“I figured we could use a fresh set of eyes to have a look at the proposal. Make sure we haven’t missed anything. I hope you don’t mind?” Theo suddenly looked unsure.

“That’s a brilliant idea, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it.” She said, feeling slightly disappointed in herself. Hermione shook her head slightly before politely saying “of course I don’t mind. Thank you coming Zabini.”

Blaise chuckled, “Oh I’m not your fresh set of eyes Granger. She just had to stop by the bathroom on her way in. I’m only here because we’re going to lunch after this.”

“Oh” Hermione said, looking rather confused. “Then who is –” Hermione was cut off by someone squealing in excitement.

The squealing was followed by a very familiar shriek of “HERMIONE!”. It was then that Hermione saw one very excited Slytherin walking very quickly towards them. Both Theo and Blaise sighed.

“I thought you said she had agreed to not make a scene?” Theo asked Blaise as Hermione’s co-workers began to whisper to one another about the scene that was unfolding.

“She had, but you know Daph. She does what she wants to mate” Blaise replied as Hermione stood to greet the approaching girl.

Blaise and Theo chuckled at the way Daphne was behaving. Before the war she would have never acted this way. Even now, it wasn’t often that she let her guard down and let her true emotions show in public like this. Theo watched the way his pureblood friend all but ran towards the muggle-born and was suddenly very proud of how far himself and all his friends had come.

As Daphne pulled Hermione into a hug in greeting the whispering that had been surrounding them stopped. Hermione could feel all eyes on her and she tried very hard to ignore the feeling. “Oh Merlin, Hermione! It’s been too long!” Daphne exclaimed.

“It really has been too long” Hermione replied as the two girls pulled apart grinning. Theo grinned, happy that he’d asked Daphne to come with him. Truth be told he hadn’t really thought they needed anyone else to look through their proposal, that was just an excuse to invite Daphne. He knew the girls were close, but he also knew that with them both working so much and Daphne currently working overseas a lot they didn’t get to catch up very often. He thought it would be a good chance for them to see each other, a good reminder to Hermione that she wasn’t alone.

“I don’t mean to interrupt ladies, but Daph I believe young Theo here had actually invited you for business and not just for catching up and girl talk” Blaise said politely.

Daphne rolled her eyes, and grinned at Hermione. “Don’t worry, I hadn’t forgotten” Daphne said as she took a seat in the chair Blaise conjured up for her.

 

Hermione watched the pair briefly as she sat back down into her own chair. “So you two finally worked it out and got together then I see?” she asked with a grin.

Daphne giggled at the question and Blaise huffed out a laugh in surprise. “Yes, I finally worked out that she’d been dropping hints and asked her out on a date” Blaise answered, noticing how Theo had tensed beside him.

“Well I’m very happy for you two, you deserve some happiness after everything that’s happened” Hermione said as she smiled happily.

It was then that Blaise realised why Theo was now so tense “You do too you know. I think we all deserve some happiness” he told her with a small smile.

 

Hermione looked sharply between Theo, Blaise and Daphne “You know, don’t you?” She had asked, aiming her question directly at the couple who hadn’t been at the wedding. There was no heat in her question, only vaguely disguised defeat.

“You haven’t read the Prophet today I’m guessing” Daphne answered, her eyes full of sadness for her friend.

“No, I haven’t. I also didn’t read yesterday’s either. I saw the front pages and figured I wouldn’t want to read what they had to say. And by the look on your face Daph I’m assuming I was correct” Hermione said.

“Probably be best to not read them, or at least not while you’re at work.” Blaise answered her kindly.

“Right well, thanks for the heads up.” She sincerely said. “So you were here to have a look through our proposal so we should probably get started so that you lot can head off for lunch” Hermione continued. And with that they got to work.

 

Working however was short lived, as half an hour after they got to work Ron had decided to turn up.

“What are they doing here?” Ron demanded at Hermione. The three Slytherin’s watched Hermione closely as she sighed, and hesitated before she looked up to meet his eye.

“We’ve been through this before. We’re working together on a project” Theo stated, speaking before Hermione could.

“I wasn’t asking you. I was talking to my girlfriend” Ron sneered as he began to step around the desk towards Hermione. Realising his intended path, Hermione pulled her wand out. Holding on to it loosely, but ready to hex the crap out of him if necessary.  

 

“Ha! Girlfriend?! After this weekend?” Blaise scoffed as he stood, moving to block the redheads path around the desk. “You must be an even bigger idiot than I thought you were Weasel!” He added.

“What would you know about this weekend snake?! You weren’t there!” Ron yelled.

“Blaise wasn’t, but I certainly was.” Theo stated as he too stood from his seat.

“Not to mention the fact that the Prophet announced your indiscretions in both yesterday’s and this morning’s editions.” Blaise added. “Not being particularly kind to your ‘friend’ are they Weasel?”

“Well the Prophet is always lying to sell more copies!”

At that Daphne scoffed. “Oh please Weasel! Spare us your lies. We haven’t got time for this” she derided.

 

“Hermione this is ridiculous! Just talk to me please? It’s not what you think!” Ron exclaimed, ignoring the Slytherins as best as he could.

“Oh really? So you haven’t been seeing her since January? And you didn’t flirt and dance with her all night, and ignore me? And I suppose I didn’t see you snogging her outside the tent just after Harry and Ginny had cut the cake either?” She asked him calmly

“I… N… Well” Ron stuttered.

“And you definitely didn’t disappear with her after finding out I’d already left The Burrow, did you?” Hermione asked. Daphne, Theo and Blaise noticing the eerily calm way she spoke, and the wand held loosely in her hand.  

 

“I… I… Well… I” Ron spluttered, not sure how to defend himself. He hadn’t realised that Hermione would have picked up on his flirting with Laney, let alone that she had seen him snogging her. _Well this isn’t going as well as I’d hoped_ Ron thought. _Convincing her of my innocence is going to be harder than I thought._

“That’s what I thought.” Hermione scoffed.

“Okay, you’re right. I did do all those things. But I didn’t mean any of it.” Ron started, Hermione scoffing at his response.

“I was drunk Hermione, and was upset that Fred was missing out on his little sister’s wedding. I’m sorry Hermione!” He said. _Yep that’s it. She’ll have to forgive me for that_ he thought.

 

“You need to stop using your brother’s death in the war as an excuse for shitty behaviour, Ronald, it’s starting to get old. You’re not the only to lose someone, we all lost people we loved, and yet you’re the only one still using your grief as a reason to treat people so poorly.” Hermione stated, no trace of malice in her voice. “I understand that yesterday would have been hard for you, it was hard for all of your family and Harry too. And yet you’re the only one who cheated on a partner Ronald” Hermione said.

 

Ron was speechless. He stared at Hermione gobsmacked. He had been so sure that Hermione would forgive him for his behaviour if he told her it had been because of his grief. It usually worked, she had never called him out like that before.

 

“I’m done Ron. We’re done” Hermione told him.

Ron smirked, as he thought of another way he could keep her.

“Harry will pick me if you end this you know. He’s picked me before and now he’s married to my sister, so we’re brothers” Ron sneered. “A **proper** family” Ron continued, placing an emphasis on the word proper to get the effect he wanted. He grinned slightly when Hermione flinched at his insinuation and the reminder that her and Harry were not actually family.

 

The Slytherins watched, fuming, as the redhead grinned at Hermione’s flinch.

_That was a low blow. The Weasel would have to know how much she missed her family_ Blaise thought.

_I’ll kill him_ Daphne thought. _I’ll kill him and make it look like an accident._

 

Hermione thought of everything Harry had said to her yesterday and found her courage.

“He might choose you, that would be his choice. But you will not try and use Harry as leverage so that I might stick around and continue to be treated this poorly.” Hermione bravely exclaimed, raising her wand at the redhead. “We’re done Ronald. It’s over. Leave, and don’t even think about coming near my home.” She finished, wand still pointed directly at Ron.

 

Ron stared, considering briefly whether to argue or not. _She has been very difficult since she finished her N.E.W.T.S, and at least Laney treats me with the respect I deserve. Maybe it’s not worth the fight_ Ron thought.

_She’s not worth it_ Ron decided. And he turned on his heal with a huff and stomped out of the department.

 

“The wand was a nice touch. Very threatening.” Blaise commented as he sat back down.

“I set a flock of birds that I’d conjured on him in our sixth year, considered doing it again today for dramatic effect” She replied with a small smirk.

“No way! You’re kidding, aren’t you?” Blaise asked.

Hermione shook her head. “I was hurt, and I wanted him to hurt” she replied with a shrug.

“Oh Merlin! That’s ruthless. You would have done very well in Slytherin” Blaise told her with a grin. 

 

Two hours later Blaise had declared that their elf rights proposal was kickass and Daphne had agreed saying that she couldn’t think of anything else to add to it. The four had stood and had said their goodbyes with Theo promising to be here by 10am the morning of their meeting.

Daphne looked at her friend, concern evident on her face “Are you sure you don’t want to join us for lunch Hermione?”

Hermione smiled, “Yes I’m sure. But thank you.”

Daphne wasn’t convinced, “Well okay. How about you, Pansy and I have a girl’s night this Saturday. We can get take-out, drink wine and catch up properly?”

Hermione grinned “Sounds great Daph.” Daphne squealed again and gave her a quick hug.

“Brilliant! I’ll work out the details and I’ll send you an owl! It’s going to be so great!” Daphne said, giving Hermione another hug and then moving to stand beside Blaise.

“Don't be a stranger Granger!" Blaise stated with a huge smirk, causing Theo and Daphne to roll their eyes and Hermione to giggle. "If Weasel gives you anymore trouble let us know, okay?” He continued. 

“I can manage Ron, but thanks. I will. Especially while Harry and Ginny are away.” She replied with a small smile.

Theo gave Hermione a quick hug, “Owl if you need anything alright?” he whispered.

“I will. Thanks” Hermione had whispered back as they pulled apart. Hermione had her family in Harry and her friends, she’d be alright. Maybe not right away, but in time she would be. And until then she would just throw herself into her work, Merlin knows she has enough of it to do.

 

\---

 

Theo sighed as he saw the front page of the Evening Prophet. The front page consisted of an article and two photos. One photo of Hermione in the atrium of the Ministry and the other of Daphne, Blaise, Hermione, Weasel and himself at Hermione’s desk, mid argument.

He figured the altercation would make the prophet. It had been out in the open for anyone to see, so of course it wouldn’t stay quiet. But he had hoped that it wouldn’t make front page.

 

_Slytherin School Mates Come to The Defence of Hermione Granger_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Following news of the affair between one Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Laney Morrin, Miss Hermione Granger has been seen in public for the first time since the wedding. Mr Weasley was caught consorting with Miss Morrin, in a way that witnesses described as ‘highly inappropriate for someone who was in a relationship with another woman’, at the wedding between is only sister; Miss Ginevra Weasley, and best friend and saviour to the Wizarding World; Mr Harry Potter._

_Upon her arrival at the Ministry this morning Miss Granger briefly paused to answer a few questions. Miss Granger had been asked by reporters whether she had asked Mr Weasley to end the relationship with Miss Morrin and how she felt when she found out about the affair. Miss Granger was also asked as to whether she would forgive Mr Weasley and continue their relationship._

_‘I haven’t asked him to end the relationship with her. I haven’t even had contact with him since the wedding. As for forgiving him and continuing the relationship, well I would first need an apology and a legitimate explanation for his indiscretions. But as I said, I haven’t had contact with him, so he is yet to apologise and explain his actions. And as for how I felt, I am hurt.’_

_Up until the revelation of Ronald Weasley’s indiscretion, him and Miss Hermione Granger had been in an on and off again relationship. Their off’s, a source tells us, were generally due to differing opinions when it came to Hermione’s choice of friends._

_‘Ron was never supportive of Hermione going back to Hogwarts to complete her education. And he was even less supportive of the friendships she made during that last year.’ A source tells us._

_‘Ron has, on several occasions, attempted to cause drama for Hermione at work. He has started numerous arguments at her desk over her work, and in particular the work she is currently doing with Theo Nott. Who seems to be a good friend to Hermione.’ A work colleague of Miss Granger’s states._

_‘I have never seen any untoward behaviour from Mr Nott. The pair seem to work well together and seem to be very good friends.’ Another work colleague advised us. ‘Mr Weasley’s repeated displays in Hermione’s place of work worry me. He is meant to be an Auror, and this is how he behaves?’_

_The friendships our source is referring to are of course the friendships Miss Granger has developed with a group of Slytherins from the same year at Hogwarts. Including; Mr Theodore Nott, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Mr Blaise Zabini (pictured with Miss Granger during an altercation with Mr Weasley this morning). Miss Granger is also rumoured to be friends with Miss Pansy Parkinson and none other than Mr Draco Malfoy, who she fought for when the Hogwarts Board of Governors had decided not to allow the Malfoy heir back into the school._

_Staff members within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures witnessed what could be perceived as the official breakup between Golden Couple Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley. Mr Weasley evidently decided that the best time and place to approach Miss Granger for an apology and explanation of his actions was in her work place, during work hours._

_‘Ron clearly chose her place of work for a reason’ a witness tells. ‘He obviously thought that she would accept his apology and reasons much quicker in a public venue like that.’_

_During the altercation in Miss Granger’s office this morning, the three Slytherin school mates came to their friend’s defence. Witnesses watched both Mr Zabini and Mr Nott stand in front of Miss Granger, to prevent Mr Weasley from coming any to close to her._

_‘He [Ron] was very mad that the other three were with her’ one witness tells. ‘He also seemed surprised when Hermione ended the relationship. I think he thought that she would forgive him.’_

_Mr Weasley was overheard telling Miss Granger that ‘Harry [Potter] would pick him if she ended their relationship. He told her that Harry had picked him before and now that he was married to Ron’s sister they were brother’s. They were a proper family, is what he said.’_

_Witnesses say that Miss Granger stood up for herself by simply saying that ‘He [Harry] might choose you [Ron] but that would be his choice. You [Ron] will not try and use Harry as leverage so that I might stick around and continue to be treated this poorly.’_

_Miss Granger was observed telling Mr Weasley, wand raised, that ‘they were done’ and that ‘it’s over’._

_‘She told him to leave and to not think about going anywhere near her home. The friends she had with her at the time looked furious with him. I confess I’m disappointed in him. I don’t know him, but he was meant to be one of The Golden Trio. If that’s how he treats the people he supposedly cares about, I’m questioning just how much he did to help defeat you-know-who.’_

_Whether Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have separated for good this time remains to be seen. And at this stage there has been no word on the status of the relationship between Miss Morrin and Mr Weasley._

_Whether the chosen one, Harry Potter, chooses Mr Weasley’s side in the breakup also remains to be seen. But in the meantime, it seems that Miss Granger’s Slytherin friends will have her back._

 

_Overall it wasn’t a bad article_ Theo thought. _Unless you’re the Weasel_ his mind added.

The article hadn’t shown any bias towards him and his at all. Even the ‘witness’ statements were actually pretty true to the events. The Prophet even seemed to commend him and Blaise for standing up for Hermione, and they didn’t blame Hermione for any of it.

_It’s still not great that it was front page, but it could have been worse_ Theo decided. As he looked for some blank pieces of paper, a quill and ink to write out quick notes of warning to send to his group of friends. While some of the previous Slytherin’s may have already seen, some of them, Hermione for sure, may not have and the warning would be appreciated by all of them.


	8. Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This week was such a long week at work, but here is the next chapter! Your support has been absolutely astounding, I never expected so many people to be interested in this story! So once again a huge thank you for all of your kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks! You have no idea how much they mean to me. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 

**Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide**

**_Evening Prophet – 12 th August 2002_ **

_Chosen One Moving Up in Ranks or Quarrel Between Brothers_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just days after Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley were spotted arguing on the street outside the Ministry of Magic, Mr Potter has today been spotted out on Auror business with a new partner._ _So has the Chosen One and saviour of the wizarding community been given a long overdue promotion? Or has he simply just requested a new partner due to the strain on the friendship between him and his once best friend and brother-in-law?_

_The argument between the previously inseparable pair comes just weeks after Mr Potter married Mrs Ginevra Potter, n_ _é_ _e Weasley. As readers will no doubt remember, Mr Weasley was caught red-handed at the wedding cheating on his then girlfriend, Golden Girl of the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Granger._

_After news of Mr Weasley’s affair broke, readers were shocked to find out that Mr Weasley had confronted Miss Granger over his indiscretions at work, where she publicly ended her on and off again relationship with him. Following this altercation, evidence that Mr Weasley had been treating Miss Granger poorly for some time surfaced, with anonymous sources advising the Mr Weasley often visited her place of work to start arguments._

_Mr Potter, who was away on his honeymoon at the time this workplace altercation took place, has since made it clear whose side he has taken in the breakup. Showing not only his support publicly for Miss Granger, but also publicly showing is disgruntlement with Mr Weasley and his mistress Miss Laney Morrin. Is the friendship between the man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his side-kick over for good? Or will the pair kiss and make up?_

_Mrs Ginevra Potter, who plays Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, has also expressed her discontent with the pair, with a source telling us that ‘Mrs Potter has been overheard at practice openly complaining about her brother and his new partner.’_

 

_'The Weasley family are all extremely disappointed with the behaviour they have seen from Ron,' a source close to the family tells. 'And no one particularly likes Laney. She hasn't really given any of the Weasley's a reason to like her, she is often quite rude and condescending towards them.'_

 

_And what of Miss Hermione Granger, I hear you ask? Well readers can rest assured that Miss Granger seems to be doing better than ever, with reports that her and Mr Theo Nott are set to present a project the pair have been working on together to the Wizengamot in late November._

_As for whether the Chosen One’s new Auror partner is a sign Mr Potter is moving up in the ranks, the Magical community will unfortunately have to wait and see._

\---

 

**_29 th November 2002_ **

 

Theo watched as Hermione continued to pace up and the corridor. “Hermione would you please sit down? Your pacing is stressing me out.”

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous” she said sheepishly as she sank back down onto her chair.

The pair were sitting in a corridor outside while the Wizengamot deliberated the elf rights proposal Theo and Hemione had just made.

“I know you are. I’m nervous too but pacing like that isn’t going to help anything. Our proposal is good. The Head of your old department never would have arranged council with the Wizengamot if she didn’t think the proposal was good.” He reassured her.

Just as Hermione was standing to begin her pacing again, a Ministry official stepped out into the corridor and asked them if they could please re-enter the council room.

Both Theo and Hermione took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the door.

 

“Thank you for waiting while we deliberated over your proposal Miss Granger and Mr Nott. The Winzengamot has voted, and have ruled to pass your proposal. A document highlighting the standards and rights of elves will be written using your proposal and will be given to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for final review and approval. Anyone found to be not acting in accordance with these standards will be punished in a court of law.” The Chief Warlock of the Winzengamot told them.

Both Hermione and Theo let out breaths that they hadn’t realised they had been holding. The elderly wizard looked down at them from his seat.

“You both should be proud of what you have achieved. It really was a brilliant proposal.” He smiled. “You are both dismissed.”

 

Once back out in the corridor Theo let out a sigh of relief and Hermione let out a small squeal in excitement. She pulled Theo into a hug “thank you, thank you, thank you!” she repeated over and over.

Theo laughed as they pulled apart.

“There’s no need to thank me. This was your idea, I just helped a bit. Wow, wait until Daph finds out. She’ll be ecstatic. I better send her an owl and let her know, she wanted to throw a party if we got it passed. Actually, she probably wanted to throw a party regardless of the outcome” he chuckled.

“Yeah that sounds like Daphne” Hermione agreed with a laugh as they began the walk back up to their floor.

“There probably won’t be much left for her to plan really.”

“You’re probably right” Hermione laughed. “A party does sound like a brilliant idea though” Hermione said with a smile.

 

Hermione couldn’t believe just how much things had changed in the last four months. Last month she had been promoted to a position within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, working alongside Theo no less. Her friendship with Theo had grown while they had been working on their elf rights project, and with Blaise now being in a relationship with Daphne – who she saw regularly together with Pansy when all three girls were available – she had even developed a friendship with him. And without Ron around to throw a fit anytime she would mention the Slytherins, Hermione found that she was easily brought into the group without any difficulties. The groups friendship was back to how it had been in their last year at Hogwarts.

 

Hermione was pleased that she had friends outside of Harry and Ginny she could rely on. After her break up with Ron she had worried about the position she was putting Harry and Ginny in, and whilst the pair had assured her that they weren’t going anywhere it had still caused Hermione an awful lot of anxiety and she had worried Daphne and Theo by her apparent lack of sleep. The breakup with Ron was why she hadn’t attended Harry and Ginny’s birthday parties this year, instead choosing to cook them a meal at her flat on each of their birthdays. The only reason Hermione had had a birthday party was because Daphne had thrown her and Theo, who’s birthday is just two days after hers, a shared surprise party.

 

“Hey Hermione?” Theo said, bringing her back to the present as they approached their shared office.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve done such a great thing with this project, you should be really proud.” Theo praised.

“Thanks Theo. I couldn’t have done it without you know.” Hermione told him.

“Yeah you could have, you’re Hermione Granger. You can do whatever you set your mind to.”

“Thanks Theo.” She said as a blush spread over her cheeks.

“I mean it you know. Hey, when you go and tell Potter about our proposal passing you should ask if him and Ginny would like to come to whatever Daph is planning.” Theo said genuinely.

“Hmm… I don’t know… I mean, Ron was never thrilled about my friendship with Daphne and Pansy, I’m not sure they’d want to come to be honest.” She replied apologetically.

“Yeah but Weasel is a bigot, Potter isn’t.” He replied with a grin. “Just think about it Hermione, they’re your friends just as much as we are but they’re also your family. They should at least receive an invitation to celebrate your success with you. If they choose to decline, that’s on them.”

Hermione sighed. “You’re right. I’ll ask him. I’m gonna head over to visit him now actually if that’s alright?”

“Course it is. Want me to come in case Weasel is there?”

Hermione laughed, “Thanks, but no thanks. I can manage Ron, if he’s even there that is. Him and Harry don’t share an office anymore, not with Harry getting that promotion months ago, and they aren’t exactly getting on well anymore. Last I heard from Ginny, Ron was thinking of quitting the Aurors to go and work with George actually. Apparently, Laney has been telling him his job is too dangerous.”

Theo sniggered and rolled his eyes, “Of course it’s too dangerous for the precious Weasel. Couldn’t possibly let him get hurt, could we?”

Hermione laughed. “Ginny seems to think that he’s just dirty because he wasn’t promoted when Harry was.”

“So he’s using the mistress as a scapegoat of sorts, and blaming his quitting on her and not his lack of work ethic or morals. Always a charmer, isn’t he? Really, you’re lucky to be rid of him Hermione.” Theo replied with another roll of his eyes.

“Yes, well. He always has blamed others for his faults.” She replied with a sigh.

“You go see Potter, and I’ll send Daph an owl. She’ll be mad if she finds out we didn’t owl immediately.” Theo told her. Hermione laughed as she made her way out the door.

 

\---

 

If anyone had told Draco a few years back that he’d be at the Leaky Cauldron celebrating with his friends and Hermione Granger he’d have thought they’d gone mad. But alas here he is, celebrating his best friend and Granger’s win on the rights of house elves. It’s not that he dislikes the Gryffindor, she has become a part of his group again, but he still doesn’t really know how to act around her.

 

He knows that she spoke for him at his trial and that she is the reason he was allowed back into Hogwarts to complete his final year. He also knows that she stood up for his friends when the other students were giving them crap about their roles, or even lack of in some cases, in the war. He knows that she’s intelligent, brave, compassionate, ruthless and a brilliant witch. He knows that she worked her arse off on that house elf proposal. He knows all those things, and yet he still can’t look her in the eye without seeing the pain in her eyes or hearing her screams as she was tortured that day on his drawing room floor.

 

It’s why he doesn’t talk to her much and when he does he doesn’t make much eye contact. _She probably thinks I’m still a bigoted git_ he thought to himself.

“Oi Draco, why are you skulking in the corner by yourself?” Blaise asked as he approached the blonde.  

“I’m not skulking” Draco snapped. Blaise huffed out a laugh.

“Uhuh, yeah. Of course you’re not” he replied sarcastically. “So what do you think about Potter and Weaslette being here? Is that why you’re hiding out?”

“Sod off Blaise, I’m not hiding. They should be here, they’re her family after all.” Draco quietly stated. “And she’s not a Weasley anymore.” He added.

“True. And speaking of Granger, she is looking rather beautiful wouldn’t you agree Draco?” Draco grunted in response and Blaise grinned at him.

“I also heard she is dating again now.” Blaise smirked.

“And why would I care about that exactly?” Draco glared at his friend.

“Just thought you’d like to be kept in the loop. Do with that information what you will my friend.” Blaise said with a grin and turned, heading back towards the group. 

“For the record I won’t be doing anything with that information” Draco shouted after his friend.

 

“What was that all about?” Theo asked as Blaise returned to the group.

“Oh nothing. Just messing with him is all.” Blaise replied, throwing a pointed glance in the direction of Hermione. Theo laughed, shaking his head.

“Leave it alone Blaise.” Theo said, not wanting either of his friends to be hurt. Hermione, who was standing and chatting with Harry, Ginny and Daphne, didn’t notice the exchange at all.

 

“Hey Hermione, how’d your date go the other the night?” Blaise asked a little while later as Draco had approached the group, finally leaving his corner of the room.

Hermione groaned internally. _Trust Blaise to bring up the one topic I don’t want to talk about_ she thought.

“Oooh! I forgot about that! How did it go?!” Pansy exclaimed. “It was that muggle who lives down the street from you, right?”

“Let’s just say, I won’t be going out with him ever again” Hermione quickly said, hoping that the uncomfortable conversation would end.

“Oh no! But you were so excited about it.” Daphne said, Pansy nodding along. “What happened?”

“Just wasn’t going to work in the long run, that’s all.”

Blaise sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder “Of course it wasn’t going to work out in the long run Hermione. I told you it wouldn’t.” 

“Oh sod off Blaise, no one needs for you to say ‘I told you so’ when a date goes badly” Pansy snapped.

“You still got a problem with muggles Zabini?” Harry interjected, Ginny quickly grabbing hold of Harry’s hand in an attempt to keep him calm.

“Not at all Potter. I simply meant that it was never going to work out because a muggle would never truly know her or understand her. Not like someone from our world would. Not after everything she’s… we’ve all been through.” Blaise said, no malice behind his words.

“Harry, it’s okay. I knew what Blaise meant, we’d talked about how it was likely to fail before I went” Hermione said aiming to calm him down.

 

Harry let out a breath “Okay” he said to Hermione before turning to Blaise “sorry for jumping to conclusions. Hermione has told me about how you’ve all changed, and it was wrong of me to use past prejudices to judge you now.”

“Apology accepted.” He said as he held out his hand to Harry, to shake on it.

“So if you thought it was likely to fail, then why’d you still go Hermione?” Pansy asked genuinely confused. “I mean, you’re Hermione Granger for Merlins sake. You could literally have pretty much any wizard you wanted.”

“She could probably have any witch that swings that way too really” Ginny added, causing Daphne and Pansy to nod in agreement, Blaise to choke on the mouthful of firewhiskey he had just taken and Theo to laugh while clapping his mate on the back. “Why did you go for someone who couldn’t know you, who it wasn’t likely to work out with? I thought you said you were ready to date?” Ginny continued.

 

Hermione cringed, she really didn’t want to be talking about this with such a large group of people. Even if all these people were her friends. “I am ready to date. But that’s just it he didn’t know me or know of me. I just… He just… He didn’t have –”

“Expectations” Draco said quietly speaking to no one in particular, but speaking to the larger group for the first time all night. “He didn’t know you or even know of you, so he wouldn’t have expectations.” He said a little louder than he had spoken just before and for once, speaking directly to Hermione. Everyone, excluding Harry and Ginny, noticed and turned to look at Hermione to catch her reaction.

“Yes, that’s it exactly” she replied, “He couldn’t have any expectations of me.”

Draco nodded before saying “I get that.” He then took a big swig of his drink, clapped Theo on the back and headed in the direction of the bar.

 

The remaining group were left standing stock-still watching as he retreated.

“Well that was new” Daphne murmured.

“What was new? Why are you all bloody well stood like that?” Harry asked, more confused and concerned by the reaction of the group then by what had just transpired between Hermione and the blonde.

Blaise looked to Theo smirking at his friend, Theo gave a quick shake of his head hoping that Blaise would just let it go.

“We don’t really speak much, that’s all. Not directly to each other anyway. And we usually avoid making eye contact with each other.” Hermione muttered, looking at Harry. She noticed his expression becoming more and more concerned, so she quickly added “He’s not horrible or rude, he’s actually always very polite. I think it’s just because we’re both uncomfortable, at least I know I’m uncomfortable, given the past and everything.”

This seem to mollify Harry who simply nodded towards her, and with that the group went back to their separate conversations.

Blaise threw Theo a grin who in return rolled his eyes as he left the group, heading in the direction Draco had gone. _Well that was interesting_ both Blaise and Theo had thought.

 

\---  

 

**_Daily Prophet – 30 th November 2002_ **

_A win for the House Elves_

_By Parvati Patil_

_Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Theo Nott have had a win for the rights of the House Elves of England yesterday, when their rights proposal was passed by the Wizengamot; however, the exact numbers of the majority vote are unclear. The proposed standards will now be passed to Miss Granger’s old office, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, for a final review and approval. The Winzengamot has stated that anyone found to be not following the outlined standards will have to stand for trial._

_Late yesterday evening Miss Granger and Mr Nott were spotted at the Leaky Cauldron celebrating their win, and this new Daily Prophet reporter has the inside scoop. Notable friends of the pair in attendance included; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Ginevra and Harry Potter._ _Pub goers stated that the group got along well. The only drama that occurred seemed to be a misunderstanding between Mr Potter and Mr Zabini, which was quickly and easily resolved._

_Witnesses also reported that Mr Draco Malfoy seemed happy to celebrate but appeared to remain quiet for most of the night._

_‘He [Mr Malfoy] spent most the night with Mr Zabini and Mr Nott, but never came across as being rude to the group.'_

_Mr Malfoy was seen by witnesses congratulating Miss Granger and speaking briefly with the Potters._

_According to witnesses Miss Granger, who is reportedly getting back into the dating scene, attended the celebration without a date. If Miss Granger is in fact getting back into the dating scene I doubt England's most popular War Heroine will remain single for long. At this stage Miss Granger is keeping mum about anything related to her love life, leaving us all left to wonder who the lucky man is._


	9. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this. I've had such a busy week and haven't had much of a weekend either.  
> Today's is a shorter chapter, but I'm planning on doing a double update next weekend.
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits! You guys are so amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year".

* * *

 

**It’s the most wonderful time of the year**

 

**_21 st December 2002_ **

 

Hermione was running late for lunch. She had wanted to get the last of her Christmas shopping done before she met her friends at The Ivy. Hermione had lost track of time as she made her way through the hordes of people Christmas shopping along Oxford Street. Each year the Slytherin friends would hold a Secret Santa gift exchange, this year would be the first year Hermione would be participating. Fortunately, Hermione had drawn Daphne’s name and new exactly what she would give her. She had visited Lush, one of Daphne’s favourite muggle stores, a week after receiving Daphne’s name and had bought an assortment of bath bombs, melts and oils.

 

Hermione had just enough time to quickly drop her shopping bags off at home, do her hair and change her outfit. She changed into a purple v-neck lace dress, black stockings and favourite black ankle boots. She quickly threw her hair into a neat bun, letting the front wisps of hair fall to frame her face. She picked up the box for Daphne, threw on her beige knee-length coat and all but ran out the door.  

 

Hermione arrived at The Ivy just as Blaise and Daphne were greeting the doorman.

“Remind me to never go shopping along Oxford Street the week before Christmas again. Thank goodness I’m not late” Hermione whispered to Daphne as the three of them were led through to their private table.

“You are late, Mi. But we were running late too” Daphne whispered back with a grin just before the three of them moved to take their seats.

“I’m not even going to ask why Daph and Blaise are late” Theo started, throwing a look of disgust at his mate. Daphne blushed in response, confirming the tables thoughts on why the pair were late. As Theo watched Blaise pull Daphne’s chair out he stood. “But Granger, do tell us why you’re running late. You like to be early for everything, you’re never late” Theo continued with a grin as pulled the chair beside his out for Hermione.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She said to Theo as she sat. “I wanted to finish the last of my Christmas shopping, only Oxford Street was horrendous and I lost track of time.”

“Relax Hermione, you made it. It’s all good. I think we can forgive your poor time keeping skills just this once” Theo said with a laugh.

“Oh however will I repay you?” Hermione joked.

 

Bottles of wine and meals were ordered and the friends spent the time chatting in smaller groups. Hermione was speaking the Blaise and Daphne about their plans for Christmas day.

“Mother and I will be spending the day with Daph and her family this year” Blaise proudly told her.

“What about you Mi? What have you got planned for Christmas day?” Daphne asked, concerning creeping into her voice.

“Well I usually go to The Burrow for Christmas each year, and Ginny and Harry have assured me I’m very much still welcome so I thought I’d go.” She had replied uneasily.

“But won’t Ron be there with her?” Daphne prodded, now openly concerned for her friend.

“Yes, but we’re all adults. I’m sure it will be fine. And if it gets too uncomfortable I can always just excuse myself. Mrs Weasley isn’t too happy with what Ron did and from what Ginny has said she isn’t overly fond of Laney, so she’ll be understanding if I need to leave.” Hermione told her friend. “Ginny said that she overheard Mrs Weasley ranting about ‘the homewrecking whore’ spending Christmas with the family” she added with a smirk.

“I’m oddly proud of that smirk, you know” Blaise stated with a grin, Daphne and Hermione both rolled their eyes in response.

“Well you’re more than welcome to join us if you have to leave there” Daphne told her. “I know mum and Tori would be thrilled to see you” she added with a grin.

“Oh? Tori came home for the holidays then?” Hermione asked, last she had heard Daphne hadn’t been sure her older sister would be making the trip. “Is she still happy in America?”

“Oh, she’s happy there alright” Daphne said with a giggle. “Mum’s positively livid.”

“What? Why?” Hermione asked genuinely.

Daphne giggled again, with Blaise even huffing out a bit of a laugh.

“Remember how I told you she was seeing that Canadian guy, Daley?” She asked, pausing just long enough to wait for Hermione’s nod. “Well they eloped!”

“They what?!” Hermione and Pansy both exclaimed.

 

Daphne nodded whilst reaching into her purse looking for something. “They went to Vegas, got married in a church at 2am. They were married by a man dressed in a costume of a man Daley called Elvis Presley” Daphne explained. “Ah ha! Found it” she shouted as she pulled a photo out of her bag, passing it over to Hermione.

Hermione was dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe that the youngest Greengrass had actually eloped and had been married by an Elvis impersonator. But it had obviously happened, she was looking at the photo evidence. Hermione laughed as she handed the photo down to Pansy.

“Mrs Greengrass nearly tore Tori’s hand off when they arrived and she spotted the ring!” Blaise added. Daphne nodded.

“Of course, Mum’s happy that Tori’s happy. She’s just furious that she got married without telling her first. I mean she hadn’t even told us that they were engaged. Also, probably means that she won’t be moving back to England anytime soon” Daphne said. “What was she thinking? Who even is Elvis Presley?” Daphne giggled, not really expecting an answer.

“He was an American singer. He died a few decades ago now. He had a heart attack and was found on the floor of his bathroom” Hermione stated, earning baffled and bemused looks from the table.

“How do you know all that?” Blaise asked with a laugh.

“My dad… He uh… He was a massive fan of Elvis’ of music” Hermione quietly explained.

“He sings that ‘Devil in Disguise’ song, doesn’t he?” Theo asked Hermione.

Hermione thought for a minute, before nodding in agreement.

“My mum loved that song.” Theo said with a small smile. “Probably because it could’ve been written about my old man” he added with a huff of laughter.

 

 

After lunch was eaten Pansy announced it was time for gifts. Hermione who had charmed her gift to fit in her clutch discreetly sent the box towards the bag Pansy had under the table. Once in the bag, Hermione silently charmed the gift back to its proper size. One by one gifts were handed out by Pansy, with the order to not open them until each person had theirs in front of them.

“Now we open our presents one at a time. And once everyone has opened their gift we’ll go around the table and say whose name we had drawn” Pansy told the table.

“Panse, we know. We do this each year. You don’t have to remind us how this works” Blaise huffed. Daphne rolled her eyes.

“This is Hermione’s first year you dolt” Daphne reminded him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry Granger, forgot you hadn’t done this with us before” Blaise said as Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Okay, shall we start with Draco and work our way around the table finishing with Hermione?” Pansy asked the group who all nodded.

 

Draco opened his precisely wrapped box and was thrilled to find a top of the line broom care kit and a neat package of homemade mini treacle tarts.

Daphne was next, and very enthusiastically tore open the box. Upon seeing the boxes contents Daphne let out an excited squeal and grinning at all her friends showing them the collection of Lush products within the box.

Blaise was pleased when he opened his gift and revealed an expensive bottle of Blishen’s Firewhiskey.

Pansy opened a box containing a beautiful pair of earrings and a year’s subscription to witch weekly – which caused the Slytherin members of the group to giggle while Hermione looked on in confusion. Blaise had explained that each year since they had first started doing a Secret Santa gift exchange, no matter who drew Pansy’s name she always received a year’s subscription to the gossip magazine as part of her gift. 

Theo went next. Opening a box containing a first edition copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, he loved it.

Then it was Hermione’s turn, for some reason she felt a little nervous as she started to open her box. As Hermione opened the box and saw what was inside she gasped.

“What is it?!” Pansy asked impatiently.

Hermione had cautiously pulled out a carefully bundled complete works of Leo Tolstoy, translated from Russian to English. Hermione was speechless.

Daphne watched as Theo looked to Draco, giving him a questioning look and Draco nodded back ever so slightly.

“Okay time to announce who gave each gift!” Daphne said excitedly. “Draco you’re first”.

Draco paused briefly. “I had Blaise” he stated.

Daphne looked between Theo and Draco once more, confused. She was sure Draco and given Hermione the books.

“Thanks man, we’ll have to have a drink sometime soon and open this bottle up” Blaise said, “Theo you can come too” he added with a laugh.

“Thanks” Theo had with a snort of laughter. Everyone turned to Daphne who was still lost in thought.

“Daph, you’re next” Blaise said, bringing his girlfriend back to present.

“Oh yes, sorry. I had Draco” She said with a smile.

Draco smiled back before giving the girl a quick hug. “Thanks, Daph” he had said.

“I got Pansy” Blaise said grinning across the table at her.

“Thanks Blaise” she replied. “I drew Theo’s name” she continued.

“Thanks Pansy, it’s brilliant.” He said as he hugged the girl.

“Theo, you’re up mate” Blaise said. Daphne watched as Theo threw a quick glance in Draco’s direction.

“I got Hermione’s name” He said. Hermione gasped again throwing her arms around her friend.

“Theo thank you but it’s too much!!” she had exclaimed. “This would have cost a fortune”.

Theo threw another quick glance towards Draco, noticing that he was shifting slightly in his seat.

“No, it honestly didn’t cost a fortune. I found the collection in a muggle second hand bookstore. There was no price tag on it and when I asked at the counter the kid had no clue. I don’t think he really knew what it was to be honest with you.”

“Thank you” she said again as she wiped away a few tears.

“You’re welcome” Theo replied with a smile. “So that only leaves one person left, who’d you get Hermione?”

Before Hermione had the chance to speak Daphne was up out of her chair hugging her where she sat “Thank you thank you thank you thank you” she started chanting.

Hermione smiled “So I clearly had Daphne’s name” she said to the table with a laugh. “You’re welcome Daph” Hermione said smiling at her friend.

 

Just before the group were about to depart Daphne looked at Hermione. “Hermione, are you sure you can’t make it to the Christmas Eve Dinner at Draco’s place? The invitation was genuine. Your name wasn’t added to the invite list just to be polite, was it Draco?”

“No, wasn’t just to be polite” Draco answered.

“I appreciate the invitation, but I do genuinely have plans. Harry and I always spend Christmas Eve together, just us. I know it sounds silly but I don’t want to miss this years. With Harry and Ginny getting married earlier this year, they’ll probably be looking to start a family soon. It kind of feels like it may be the last year him and I do this. I do hope you all understand” Hermione said.

Blaise nodded, “we understand. And hey, there’s always next year. Right, Granger?”

Hermione laughed, “exactly. Tell Tori and Daley that I said congratulations?”

“Of course” Daphne said hugging her friend goodbye. “Send an owl if you change your mind about Christmas Day Mi.”


	10. So have yourself a merry little Christmas now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Here is the first post of the weekend. The second will be posted either Saturday or Sunday Australian time. 
> 
> As always thanks heaps for your kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

* * *

 

**So have yourself a merry little Christmas now**

**_Daily Prophet 22 nd December 2002_ **

****

_Golden Girl Dines with Snakes in Muggle London_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday Miss Hermione Granger was spotted leaving The Ivy, a well-known Muggle restaurant, with fellow Hogwarts Alumni. Yes, that’s right readers the Slytherin Alumni, who previously believed that Muggles and Muggleborn’s were beneath them, were seen leaving a Muggle restaurant. Miss Daphne Greengrass, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mr Theodore Nott Jnr, Mr Blaise Zabini and Mr Draco Malfoy were spotted as they said their goodbyes after having lunch at the restaurant that is well known within the Muggle population for its celebrity sightings._

_Miss Hermione Granger was seen briefly exchanging words with Mr Draco Malfoy, who does indeed bear what is now a faded Dark Mark. During his trial in 1998 however, the Wizengamot found the young Mr Malfoy not guilty of any crimes. The Wizengamot found that as he had been forced to take who-know-who’s mark at the age of sixteen, Mr Draco Malfoy was still a child and was only attempting to keep himself and his mother alive. After his trial young Mr Malfoy was free and returned, with the help of Miss Granger, to Hogwarts to complete his education. It is unclear what the Malfoy heir does with his time now._

\---

 

**_24 th December 2002_ **

 

“Are you going to be alright tomorrow Hermione?” Harry asked as the pair were getting to ready to leave Grimmauld.

“Yes Harry. We’re all adults, I’m sure it will be fine. And if it’s too much, I’ll leave.” Hermione answered him.

“Well you know Ginny and I have your back. George too actually, he can’t stand Laney” Harry said with a chuckle. “Come to think of it, none of the Weasley’s are particularly happy about what Ron did” Harry added.

“Yes, well. At the end of the day they are still Ron’s family though Harry. I don’t expect them to choose my side in this, I wouldn’t want them to.”

“You know I’ll always choose your side, don’t you Hermione? Ron may be my best mate and now my brother, but he’s only my brother because I married his sister. You’re my family because I chose you to be, you’ll always come before him” Harry declared.

Hermione felt a few tears run down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. “Thanks Harry” she said as she gave him a hug. “Now, let’s go see your mum and dad” She said, pulling away and throwing her scarf around her neck.

 

Harry and Hermione’s Christmas Eve tradition had started by accident really, when they had ended up in the cemetery in Godrics Hollow at Christmas during the war. Hermione hadn’t been looking forward to Christmas the year after the war, it was the first Christmas Hermione would face knowing that her parents would never know her and that she would never be a part of their family again. She had thought about staying at Hogwarts that year, until Harry had suggested that they spend Christmas Eve just the two of them and then attend Christmas at The Burrow the next day.

Hermione had agreed, and the pair had spent the evening eating a lovely dinner, drinking butterbeer and hot chocolate, and roasting marshmallow’s in the fire place. It was Hermione who suggested that they visit the cemetery in Godrics Hollow again. They had left Grimmauld place at 11:50pm on Christmas Eve and had spent the very early hours of Christmas Day in Godrics Hollow the same as the year before. The next year, they did the same again and they’d been doing the same thing each Christmas Eve since then.

“You ready?” Hermione murmured, her hand resting on the front door.

“Yeah, you?” Harry replied.

“Yeah” Hermione said. “Let’s go” she finished as she linked her hand with Harry’s so they could apparate together.

 

One hour later the pair were walking down the snow-covered road away from the cemetery. As the pair reached the ruins of the house that Harry and his parents had once lived in, they stopped walking.

“You sure you’ll be alright to get home by yourself?” Harry asked, very concerned by the idea of leaving Hermione to get home by herself this late at night.

“Yes, Harry I’ll be fine. You need to get to The Burrow, Ginny will be waiting.” Hermione told him.

Harry watched her for a moment and still didn’t look entirely convinced. “Alright, if you’re sure Hermione” he conceded.

“I’m sure.” Hermione said.

“Well I’ll see you at The Burrow for brunch?” Harry asked.

“I’ll see you there. Happy Christmas Harry” Hermione said as she hugged him.

Harry tightened his grip around her, crushing her to him. “Happy Christmas Hermione” he said before pulling apart. “Get home safely please” he requested.

“I will. And Harry?” Hermione said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being my family” she murmured.

Harry grinned “You’re the best sister a guy could have” he said before kissing her on the forehead. “Don’t be late for brunch” He reminded.

“I won’t be late. Goodnight” Hermione huffed with a grin before turning on the spot to apparate to an alley not far from her building.

 

\---

25th December 2002

 

Hermione awoke at half-eight when her alarm started ringing beside her. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. As Hermione was waiting for the kettle to boil, she heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Hermione opened the window and in flew three owls, one holding Hermione’s Daily Prophet and the other two holding letters. Hermione took the paper and the letters from the owls and put a few coins in the pouch of the paper owl, which then proceeded to fly straight back out the window. Theo and Daphne’s owls flew to land beside Rafiki, Hermione’s barn owl, while she went to collect the Christmas cards for the owls to take back.

 

Harry had gifted Hermione the barn owl after she had told him she would be returning to Hogwarts to complete her final year. He has a pale grey upper body, the top of his head and feathers orange with brown patches, and his underside a very pale grey/white colour. _He looks wise_ , Hermione had thought the first time she saw him, and so Hermione had named him Rafiki after the wise mandrill in the Lion King; a movie she had seen with her mother the summer of 1994.

 

Hermione gave Theo and Daphne’s owls a drink of water and Christmas cards to take back. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at her kitchen table and opened the cards from her friends. Once Hermione had finished her tea, she went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for Christmas brunch at the Weasley’s. 

 

Hermione was just gathering her gifts into a bag, about to leave when she heard more tapping on her window. She opened the window for the second time that day and in flew a black owl holding a very official looking envelope.

 

The bird took off immediately after Hermione had unfastened the envelope from the bird’s leg. Hermione cautiously looked over the envelope spotting a Ministry of Magic seal, and carefully opened it dread filling her as a letter and a questionnaire fell from the envelope.

 

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_As you may have read in this morning’s edition of the Daily Prophet, by order of the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic is enacting a new marriage law. Due to the extensive loss of life sustained during the Second Wizarding War all witches and wizards who are over the age of seventeen – who have completed their schooling – and under the age of forty-five will have one year from the 1 st of January 2003 to be married. Widows and widowers have been excluded from this mandate, however marriage and death certificates will be required should the Ministry of Magic ever wish to sight them. _

_This marriage can be to a person of one’s own choosing or by arrangement of the Ministry through compatibility testing. Compatibility testing is done by completing the questionnaire you received with this letter. Please note that if you decide to participate in the compatibility testing, matches made by the Ministry of Magic will be final – excluding circumstances where staying would be detrimental to the safety of a witch or wizard._

_Couples will need to remain married for the duration of their lives, and must live in the same dwelling until they produce a child. Once a married couple have produced a child they may choose to live separately, however the couple will remain married. Neither party will be able to marry another person._

_Married couples will be required to produce one child or be expecting within two years of marriage. This can be either through natural or medical means. If a couple hasn’t produced any children by this time, evidence will be needed to show the couple has exhausted all avenues in attempting to produce offspring._

_Any witch or wizard who fails to marry or produce offspring – without the required evidence afore mentioned – within the allocated timeframe will be brought to trial in a court of law._

_The Ministry of Magic thanks you in advance for your cooperation and we look forward to either hearing of your upcoming nuptials or receiving your completed compatibility questionnaire._

_Kind Regards,_

_Eva McNaughton,_

_Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic._

Hermione read the letter through three times before letting it slip through her fingers to the floor.

 _Married… Within a year… For the rest of my life… Not able to marry another person…_ Hermione’s thoughts were a jumble, and her breathing and heart rate had started to increase. _What am I going to do? I’m not even seeing anyone. I wanted time to find the right person_ She thought as tears started to spill. Hermione reached for a tissue and caught sight of the clock. _Shit. Now I’m running late for brunch._

 

Hermione took a deep breath and stood. She blew her nose and cast a quick spell to tidy her face and refresh her makeup. _Okay, I will sort this out when I get home, until then I can act like I’m fine. I just have to hope that nobody at brunch cared to read the paper this morning_ she thought as she pulled her coat on, stuffed her wand into her pocket and grabbed the bag of gifts.

“I can do this” she whispered to herself as she locked her door and made her way out of the building.

 

She walked to a small alley, and turned on the spot. She arrived at The Burrow right on time.

Hermione had barely taken a step forward when a blur with blue hair collided with her leg.

“Sorry Aunt ‘Mione. Happy Christmas” Teddy panted as he stepped around Hermione and took off again at run. Hermione looked around the yard to see what or who the boy was running from. It was then Hermione spotted George Weasley flying low in the direction Teddy had just taken off in.

George landed as he spotted Hermione. “Oh thank Merlin you’re here. Mum wouldn’t let us start until you got here and we’re all starved. Told us we didn’t need breakfast coz we were having brunch.” George stated, taking Hermione’s bag from her to carry it inside. “Happy Christmas by the way” he added with a grin before turning in the direction Teddy had run off in. “OI TEDDY!” George shouted, “It’s finally time for food!”

Teddy started back in the direction he had come from and stopped when he reached Hermione, hugging her around the legs in greeting. “George can we play again later? It was so much fun! PLEASE?” the young boy panted, sounding exhausted.

George barked out a laugh, “sure we can. As long as your Grandma says it’s okay.”

“YESS!” Teddy fist pumped and took off back to the house.

“C’mon. Mum had us set tents up round the other side and cast warming charms all over it. Says there’s too many of us now to fit inside.” George explained as they walked towards the house. “For the record, I’m glad you came. For a while I didn’t think you. Mum didn’t either to be honest, but she’s really pleased you still came. She even cried about it.” He grinned at her.

“Thanks George. How’s the shop going?” Hermione enquired.

“Pretty good, Angelina’s been a big help. Verity is great too. It’s not the same though” he said with a sad smile.

“I know” Hermione replied. By then they had reached the house and had just walked through the door when Hermione was engulfed all at once by Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Mrs Weasley.

“Alright give the girl some air” Ginny said as she approached her friend. As the other four Weasley’s let her go, Ginny pulled her into a tight hug.

“Happy Christmas everyone” Hermione said with a smile as the two girls separated.

“Happy Christmas dear” Mrs Weasley said as she pulled her into another hug. “I’m glad you decided to still come” she whispered.

“Of course Mrs Weasley” Hermione whispered back before Mrs Weasley let her go. Harry watched with a smile from where he was seated on the couch holding a squirming Victoire. Beside him, Andromeda Tonks was also smiling.

“Is it time to eat yet Uncle Harry? George said it was and I’m starving.” Teddy said.

“Yes, it is Teddy” Mrs Weasley said with a grin. “Alright everyone, outside!”

Ginny looped her arm through Hermione’s and together the pair made their way towards the tent. Everyone ate brunch without incident, Hermione sat at one end of the table with Harry, Ginny, Andromeda, Teddy, George and Angelina and Ron and Laney sat at the other end.

 

They were sitting around the living room after brunch exchanging gifts when the trouble started. Hermione had added her gifts to the pile under the tree and Teddy had been doing a remarkable job of handing them all out, with the assistance of Victoire. Teddy had just handed her a gift that was from Mrs Weasley and she was just beginning to open it when Laney realised what it would be.

“Why did your mother knit her a Weasley jumper?” she whispered to Ron, loud enough for the room to hear. “I didn’t get one” she continued.

“You’re not a Weasley” Percy stated. Ron looked murderous, but remained silent.

“Well neither is she!” Laney snapped.

“Yes, well to some of us Hermione is family and always will be” Mrs Weasley stated. “She will continue to receive a Weasley jumper for as long as I am making them! No matter who has an issue with it.”

“Aunt ‘Mione, you have to put it on! Uncle Harry has his on, you need yours on too!” Teddy exclaimed, inadvertently cutting through the tension in the room.

“He’s right Hermione” Charlie agreed with a laugh, still watching the dynamics in the room carefully.

Harry was just starting to think that they may get through the gift exchanging without any more drama when he noticed Laney nudging Ron, attempting to get him to stand. He watched as Ron looked at Laney confused. “Really? Now?” Ron had asked her. Laney had nodded, briefly glancing at Hermione who was helping Teddy put batteries in the toy she had gotten him.

Harry felt the dread set in as he watched Ron stand and clear his throat.

“Umm… Well… I kind of have an announcement to make” Ron started. Ginny looked at Harry, concern clear in her eyes.


	11. Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Here is the second chapter for this weekend, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be posted Wednesday Australian time. 
> 
> As always, thanks for your kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks! I do really appreciate all your feedback. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Auld Lang Syne".

* * *

 

**Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?**

 

**_25 th December 2002_ **

“Well spit it out then Ronniekins, we haven’t got all day” George said, feeling just as nervous as everyone else in the room. It was clear to Harry that the only person not nervous was Laney, and that thought didn’t sit well with him.

“Right well… Me and ah… Laney and I… Well you see” Ron stumbled. It was then that Laney stood, impatience clearly written on her face.

“What Ron is trying to say is; we’re expecting.” Laney announced. No one said a thing and instead all turned to face Ron, which was clearly not the reaction Laney had wanted as she elbowed him.

“Um. Yes, she’s pregnant.” Ron stated. “Just over three months in fact” Ron continued, now sounding proud. Harry looked to Hermione, she had schooled her expression into one of indifference but Harry could see the pain in her eyes. _Just over three months_ Harry thought, quickly counting back the months _That means the conceived only two months after his Ginny’s wedding_ Harry realised, and now he was mad. Just as he was about to say something, Laney opened her mouth again.

“And we decided to get married too. Before the baby comes. Not that we had much choice what with the marriage law the Ministry are enacting.” Laney stated discretely smirking.

“What marriage law?” Mrs Weasley asked sharply, looking at Percy who had paled considerably.

“Oh? Did none of you read the prophet this morning?” Laney asked.

“Of course we didn’t. It’s Christmas morning and we have a two-and-a-half-year-old” Bill stated exasperatedly as Victoire toddled over to her parents reaching up for her mother to pull her up onto her lap.

“Of course, you’re right” she said with a sickly-sweet smile. “Well because there were so many casualties during the war, the Wizengamot has enforced a marriage law. From the 1st of January 2003, all witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and forty-five will have one year to marry. We can either choose our own spouse or be matched by the ministry.” She explained. “Anyone who would be effected by the law would have received a letter this morning. Hermione, you would have gotten one, right?” Laney had continued. Everyone turned to face Hermione, who looked torn between wanting to cry and wanting to scream.

 

Ginny turned to see Laney smile slightly, looking satisfied with herself. When Ginny turned to look back at Hermione the sight before her made her heart warm. Teddy who had picked up on the tension had picked up his new toy wand and had moved to stand protectively in front of his ‘Aunt ‘Mione’. No one really knew what to say about the news, but Ginny heard a couple of chuckles at the way Teddy had reacted.

“So aren’t you going to tell us how happy you are for us?” Ron questioned, shifting the focus again. As everyone stared at Ron gobsmacked by his insensitivity, Hermione quietly thanked Teddy for his bravery telling him she’d be right back. She discretely stood and made her way towards the bathroom.

Harry felt Ginny start to shift beside him, he looked at his wife and shook his head. “I’ll go Gin” he said and then he stood.

“Oi! You’re my best mate and brother now, you’re happy for us right? You have to be, we’re family” Ron demanded, Victoire starting to whimper in her Fleur’s arms.

“You know, you can be a real git sometimes Ron” Harry stated as he began to leave the room.

“OI! We’re family now, remember?” Ron yelled.

“You might be my brother in law, but Hermione’s my family too. I told you months ago not to make me choose between you and Hermione, Ron. But you’ve obviously forgotten, so I’ll say it again, don’t make me choose, because you will not like what I decide.” Harry simply said and then he followed after Hermione.

“You’d want to hope she doesn’t end up marrying one of the death eater scum that she’s become friends with!” Harry heard Ron yelling after him.

“They’ve been better friends to her than you ever have Ronald Weasley!” Harry heard Ginny yell back.

 

As Harry made he is way towards the bathroom he heard two Weasley women scolding Ron – Mrs Weasley giving her youngest son a proper dressing-down and Fleur yelling at him in French. He could also the cries of Victoire and Charlie’s voice telling Ginny she couldn’t hex her brother six ways from Sunday.

 

Harry knocked quietly on the bathroom door before saying “Hermione it’s Harry. Can I come in?” Harry heard the door unlock and took that as permission to enter.

He found Hermione seated on the floor, leaning back against the tub. Harry sat down beside her.

“I was going to come and see you and Ginny tomorrow. To talk about the marriage law. I didn’t want it to ruin Christmas.” Hermione stated looking down at the ground. “We may as well talk about it now I guess. You may want to read this” she said weakly as she handed Harry the letter she had received this morning.

 

She sat quietly while Harry read through the letter twice.

“So you’ll be getting married next year then I guess. I can’t believe they’re doing this to you, after everything you did to defeat Him.” Harry exclaimed.

“I suppose they couldn’t really enforce it for everybody but give me an exemption. I think we should be grateful they aren’t forcing the widows and widowers to remarry.”

Harry snorted, “I suppose you’re right. So what are we gonna do about finding you a husband?”

“I was thinking I’d just fill out the questionnaire they sent with the letter” Hermione stated honestly.

“But you can’t even say no to whomever they match you with. Don’t you at least want to try and find someone on your own first?”

“I guess I just don’t see the point to be honest Harry. You’ve been so lucky in finding Ginny, not all of us are that lucky. All of the date’s I’ve been on have been complete failures. At least if I’m matched by the Ministry, I’ll be matched to someone I’m compatible with. We get married, produce a baby with medical intervention and then we can live separately.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Harry asked, his voice dripping in concern.

“I don’t really know what I want. All I know is I have a little over a year to be married” Hermione replied, resting her cheek on Harry’s shoulder. The pair sat like that for a moment before there was a small knock on the door.

 

“Aunt ‘Mione, it’s Teddy. May I please come in?” They heard from the other side of the door.

Hermione giggled quietly.

“He’s just like you sometimes Harry” she stated she used her wand to open the door. Teddy entered, still clutching his toy wand, and sat down on Hermione’s other side.

“Whatcha doing buddy?” Harry asked his god son.

“Grandma said I should come see if Aunt ‘Mione and you were okay” Teddy told them matter-of-factly. “Aunt ‘Mione, what does a marriage law mean?” The young boy asked, looking very concerned.

“It means I’ll be getting married sometime next year” Hermione told him, trying to seem happy and excited.

“Another wedding?!” Teddy exclaimed, seeming rather excited. “Could I carry rings for you like I did for Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny?”

“Of course you can little man” she told him kindly. The three sat in silence for a moment before Teddy let out a small sigh. The two adults looked at him.

“Aunt ‘Mione, does that mean Grandma will be getting married too? Am I going to end up with a new Grandpa?” He asked, a small frown appearing. Harry looked at him for a second, wondering how this boy could be turning five in a matter of months, he had grown so quickly.

“Do you want a new Grandpa Teddy?” Harry asked. Both Hermione and Harry watched the young boy as he gave his answer some thought.

“No. I’m happy with the family I have. I don’t think a new Grandpa would make Grandma happy. She misses the old Grandpa, but I don’t think a new one would fix that” He said sadly.

“I think you might be right about that” Hermione whispered to him grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Before long Harry decided that they should probably head back out to the lounge room and as Hermione entered the lounge room she could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was sitting silently and stiffly. Hermione put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

“Thank you for brunch Mrs Weasley, it was wonderful as always. I think I’m just going to head off.” Hermione uttered.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for pudding dear” Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

“No, thank you. I’m fine. Happy Christmas everyone, enjoy the rest of your day.” Hermione said.

“Would you like me and Harry to come with you Hermione?” Ginny asked, her voice laced with concern.

“No Ginny, stay. It’s Christmas, be with your family.” Hermione said giving her friend a smile.

“But your family too” Ginny fiercely stated, as she threw a murderous look at Ron. 

“Stay here, I’ll see you and Harry for dinner tomorrow.” She said hugging the red headed girl. Hermione was surprised when everyone in the room, excluding Ron and Laney, stood to hug her goodbye. Victoire, who was now in Bill’s arms, had settled again and had grabbed onto Hermione’s hair squealing as she had hugged the oldest of the Weasley sons.

Hermione had detached herself from the toddler, kissing her on the cheek. Then she bent down and hugged Teddy, the blue haired boy clinging on tightly and kissing her cheek. “I’ll see you soon little man” she whispered kissing the top of his head as she stood.

“I’ll walk you out” Harry said to her. “You sure you don’t want me and Gin to come with you? Ginny meant it when she said your family too” Harry said as they walked out the door.

“I’m positive Harry. I will see you both for dinner tomorrow. I think I just need some time on my own, to sort out all my feelings. But thank you for offering. It means a lot knowing that you would leave if I needed you” Hermione said with a smile.

“Hermione!” Mrs Weasley called, as she raced towards them holding a number of parcels. “Oh good I caught you before you left. You left these behind, and there is also some pudding and a few other sweets there for you as well”

“Thank you Mrs Weasley. I’m sorry for everything that happened here today” Hermione said.

Mrs Weasley pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh don’t be silly dear. You have nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault. And I hope you’re not feeling like you have to leave because of it.”

“Thank you” Hermione whispered, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. “Harry I’ll see you and Ginny tomorrow. Mrs Weasley thank you again. I’m sure I’ll see you soon”.

“Don’t be a stranger dear” Mrs Weasley said sadly as Hermione turned to make way towards the boundary of the property. Once there she turned on the spot, landing in the same alleyway she had left from a few hours earlier.

 

\---

 

**_13 th January 2003_ **

 

Nearly three weeks had passed since Hermione had found out she would have to marry this year. True to their word, Harry and Ginny had visited her on boxing day and they talked it all out. Ginny had been sceptical about Hermione completing the compatibility questionnaire at first, but she could see that Hermione had made up her mind on the matter. All she could really do was support her friend. Hermione had completed the questionnaire that afternoon and had sent it off immediately.

 

New Year’s had been a different affair for Hermione this year. This year was the first year she had bowed out of going to Harry and Ginny’s New Year’s Eve party. She had told them that she hadn’t felt up to it, and the Potter’s had understood. But when Daphne had brought up Hermione’s New Year’s plans, assuming that she would be attending the party as she usually did, Hermione hadn’t corrected her. So Hermione had spent the evening at home with Crookshanks and Rafiki, curled up on the couch reading. She had stayed up to watch the midnight fireworks on the television, and had gone to bed as soon as the display had finished.

 

Hermione had returned to work on the 2nd of January, and the next week and a bit had passed by uneventfully. She hadn’t told her friends what had transpired over Christmas, she hadn’t wanted to talk about it, she already had Harry and Ginny fussing over her more than before. Instead she had thrown herself into her work, and if Theo noticed anything, he didn’t mention it – at least not to her.

“I’m going to take this report to Harry and then we were going to grab some lunch. Did you want to come?” Hermione asked Theo.

“Pardon?” he asked looking up from the report he had his nose buried in.

“Lunch, me and Harry were going to get some. Did you want to come?” Hermione asked with a chuckle.

“Oh nah, I’m alright. I’ll grab something when I finish reading this. Thanks though” He told her.

“Alright. I've got a few things to discuss with Harry about this before we leave, but I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Hermione said kindly as she stood to leave.

“Enjoy.” Theo grinned.

 

Hermione had been gone only been gone for a quarter of an hour, when a ministry worker came in with some sort of letter for her, Theo instructing them to leave it on her desk and he would make sure she got it.

 

Another quarter of an hour later, Theo heard a knock on their office door.

“Yeah?” Theo called to the person on the other side of the door. He looked up from his report as he heard the door open and watched as Draco walked in, tensely looking around the room. “She’s not here” Theo told him, watching as Draco relaxed slightly. Theo frowned, “you okay mate?”

Draco paused for a moment, thinking. “Uhh I don’t know” He replied, eyes now focused on the letter Hermione had received. “Has she opened it yet?” Draco nervously asked.

“No, it came not long after she left for Potter’s office” Theo answered, becoming more confused and concerned by the second. “Why do I get the feeling you know what that letter’s about?”

“I have an idea about what it is. I just didn’t think Granger would complete that compatibility questionnaire. I mean, Pansy was right when she said Granger could have anyone she wanted” Draco said, Theo didn’t understand.

“I didn’t know she’d completed that form” Theo stated uncertainly. “Wait… Are you saying that that envelope contains the name of the person that Hermione will have to marry?”

Draco didn’t reply, just continued to stare at the envelope. “Hold on, Draco how do you know that’s what’s in the envelope?”

Draco shrugged. “It looks just like the one I received a little while ago” Draco said, eyes still not leaving the envelope.

“Woah woah, you’re not telling me that you filled out the questionnaire and didn’t think to mention that you were doing it?” Theo asked.

Draco nodded his head slightly. “It’s not like I had much choice. We have one year to marry Theo and I’m an ex-death eater. Not exactly high on anyone’s list of eligible bachelors, am I?”

“Well I suppose, you might have a point” Theo said sympathetically. “So? Who were matched up with?”

Theo watched as Draco shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “Draco, mate? Look at me please. I’m getting worried now” he told his friend, his voice laced with concern.  Draco finally looked up, his grey eyes finally meeting Theo’s blue ones, Draco’s eyes a mix of emotions. “Draco, you didn’t just mean you knew what Hermione’s letter was about, did you?” Theo started carefully. “You already know exactly what it says, don’t you?”

Draco looked at his friend, and in lieu of answering him he reached into his pocket. Draco pulled out an opened envelope, identical to the one currently sitting on Hermione’s desk, and passed it over to Theo without saying a word. Draco took deep breath and then took a seat on the chair opposite Theo’s as his friend began pulling the letter out of the envelope.

 

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce that we have successfully found an appropriate match for you based on the answers both you and your match had on your compatibility questionnaires._

_We are pleased to advise you that you have been matched with;_

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger._

_Keep in mind you have until the 1 st of January 2004 to be married and you will have two years once you marry to produce a child. _

_We look forward to hearing news of your upcoming nuptials and wish you all the best in your married life._

_Kind Regards,_

_Eva McNaughton._

_Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic._

Theo read through the letter three times before sighing “Oh shit”.

“Oh shit exactly. How the fuck did this happen Theo?” Draco asked, his voice a mix of sadness and anger.

“I mean, I can see how it happened if I’m being honest with you mate.” Theo stated matter-of-factly. “If you put aside the history between you two for a moment and think about it, the two of you would be compatible. You’re very similar in many ways, have similar views and opinions, old prejudices and bigoted views aside of course” Theo informed him.

“Put aside the past? Are you kidding right now Theo? My Aunt tortured and branded her like an animal on my drawing room floor! And I didn’t do anything to help” Draco shouted, eyes showing the pain he felt.

“You couldn’t do anything more than you already had to help Draco, I know you lied about recognising them when they were first brought into the Manor Draco. You couldn’t have done anything more than that, they would have killed you and done a heck of a lot worse to your mother. Hermione knows that, you know. I know she testified with Potter, told the court that you’d lied to them about who they were. And I know that you know she’s the reason you were let back into Hogwarts, told McGonagall and the board that if she didn’t have a problem with you being at school then no one else could possibly have a justifiable reason for not allowing you back.” Theo told him.

Draco took a deep breath. “We're not really even friends Theo, sure she's part of the group but me and her aren't close. I can’t even look at her without remembering that day. And now we have to marry and have a kid. How will this ever work?” Draco asked his oldest friend. With all the anger at the situation gone, Theo realised that Draco was scared.

“Well, unless you both want to end up in Azkaban, you’ll have to make it work Draco. You’ll be marrying her this year, so you'll probably need to speak to her at some point. That could be a good place to start.” Theo suggested dryly. At the look on Draco’s face Theo added, “Or maybe you could write to her first?”

Draco nodded, looking relieved at the second suggestion. “Yeah, okay. Writing to her could work. Have you got a spare piece of parchment and a quill?” Theo wordlessly handed each over and Draco began writing.

 

Theo quickly glanced at his watch, Hermione had left at half-twelve and they had an hour for lunch. It would have only taken her a few minutes to reach Harry, but then she had needed to discuss the report she was taking to him with him. Theo figured Draco had a quarter of an hour left before Hermione returned and, assuming that his friend wasn’t quite ready to come face to face with his bride to be, Theo told him as such. He watched as Draco quickly finished his letter and sealed it magically with the Malfoy seal.

 

“I better head off. Can you make sure she reads this? But not until after she’s opened that one” Draco said pointing towards the envelope on the desk. Theo nodded. “Thank you.” Draco finished.

“Draco, are you okay?” Theo asked, concern for his friend still paramount.

Draco thought about it for a moment. “I mean, I’m feeling better than I was when I got here. I’m still not 100%, but I’ll be okay. Most of it comes from not knowing how she’s going to react. I just, it’s not fair. You know?” Draco said honestly. “As far as I’m concerned I got lucky. She’s intelligent, witty, caring, kind, talented and good looking.”

“Also you know she’s not just after access to the Malfoy Gringotts vault” Theo added causing Draco to laugh.

“Exactly, so I’ve scored well. But will Granger think the same? I know she testified for me, and that she was the reason they let me back into school after my trial. But at the end of the day she’s still stuck with me. The famous war hero is being forced to marry an ex-death eater.”

“Exactly, ex-death eater. You and I were both products of our upbringing. We were taught to believe in what our fathers were saying. But we’ve both changed for the better since then. And the fact that you’re worried about how she’ll feel about the whole thing proves just how much you’ve changed.” Theo told him. “You’ll be fine Draco. Look, it may take some getting used to, and it may be awkward and uncomfortable for a bit but it’ll be alright. You’ll see” Theo grinned. “Now you better clear out. She’ll be back any minute now.”

“Thanks Theo. Not just for today, but for always sticking by me.” Draco said, standing to leave.

“What are brothers for?” Theo asked rhetorically. Draco grinned in response as he disappeared out the door.


	12. Take a chance on me you won't regret it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here is the next chapter. Just want to point out to you all that I've added a tag for "panic attacks". I just wanted to give you guys some warning, I didn't want to trigger anybody. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be posted either Saturday or Sunday Australian time.  
> As always, thank you guys for all of your kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks! Your support is amazing!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "My Heart is Open" by Maroon 5 ft. Gwen Stefani.

* * *

 

**Take a chance on me you won’t regret it**

  ** _1_** ** _3 th January 2003_**

 

Exactly three minutes after Draco left, Hermione returned. “Hey, did you eat?” She asked Theo.

“Umm, no not yet. I kinda got caught up with something” He replied as his stomach growled in hunger.

“Figured that would be the case, with the way you had your nose buried in that report” Hermione said with a chuckle and a shake of her head before reaching into the pocket of her robes. “Here” she said with a smile as she threw a cling film wrapped sandwich at him.

“Thanks” he replied sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it” she replied with a grin, moving towards her desk. “What’s this?” Hermione asked gesturing to the envelope on her desk.

Theo shrugged, not trusting himself to speak. “Came not long after you left. Some ministry guy brought it in, asked me to make sure you got it.” Theo said, not lying but not exactly telling the whole truth.

 

Theo watched Hermione eye the envelope apprehensively. “Well it probably won’t open itself Hermione. It’s just a letter. It’s not going to bite." Theo told her as sarcastically as he could, trying to sound as he usually would.

“Yes, you’re right.” She said. Taking in a deep breath and opening the envelope. Hermione pulled out the letter and read for moment. As Theo looked down to unwrap the sandwich Hermione had got him, he heard her gasp. Looking up and over to her he could see a small frown of confusion.

“How?” He heard her whisper to herself.

“How what?” Theo asked. Hermione didn’t answer, just passed the letter she had read across to Theo.

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce that we have successfully found an appropriate match for you based on the answers both you and your match had on your compatibility questionnaires._

_We are pleased to advise you that you have been matched with;_

_Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Keep in mind you have until the 1 st of January 2004 to be married and you will have two years once you marry to produce a child. _

_We look forward to hearing news of your upcoming nuptials and wish you all the best in your married life._

_Kind Regards,_

_Eva McNaughton._

_Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic._

This time Theo only had to read the letter once. It said what Theo had expected it to.

“You know Hermione, if you ignore the history between you two for a moment you guys are actually very similar.” Theo said carefully.

“What?” Hermione said, sounding and looking very confused.

“Just hear me out for a second. I know that you’re not that close. But you’re both intelligent, witty, focused, brilliant, you would both do anything for the people you care about and you’re both good looking people. I know you don’t blame him for what happened in the past, you blame him for his upbringing as much you blame me for mine. I know that you know he’s changed. You guys could actually be really great together Hermione.” he told her. 

“That’s not what I meant” Hermione whispered. “I didn’t mean how did we get matched” Hermione continued when she saw the confused look Theo was giving her. “Daphne and Pansy have been telling me since our last year at Hogwarts how much me and him have in common and how similar we are.” Hermione finished.

“They have?” Theo asked. Hermione nodded in response, Theo was having a difficult time trying to read her expression. “Then what did you mean by ‘How’?” Theo asked feeling incredibly confused.

“How am I going to live in the Manor after what happened there?” Hermione asked him, Theo realised she looked absolutely devastated and she sounded distraught. Her breathing was getting faster and her breaths getting shallower, he hadn’t seen her like this in years.

“Hermione… I need you to take slower, deeper breaths for me please?” Theo asked as he walked around to crouch down beside her. He transfigured a blank piece of parchment into a paper bag and placed it into her hands. “Take slow, deep breaths into this for me Hermione.” He watched as she tried and failed to slow her breathing, tears were trailing freely down her cheeks.

 

Theo decided to try a different tactic, he took one of Hermione’s hands and held it against his chest. “Hermione, I need you to match your breathing to mine okay… Just feel the rise and fall of my chest with your hand, and breathe when I do” He focused on keeping his own breathing even and slow. Eventually Hermione’s breathing slowed, her breathing evening and synchronising with his.

“That’s it Hermione” he encouraged. “Nice even, deep breaths. Just like that.” He said letting go of her hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to –” Hermione started but Theo cut her off.

“You had a panic attack, that’s nothing you need to apologise for” Theo said kindly. “I assumed you must have gotten over them, I haven’t seen you like that in years.” He added.

“Thanks. I umm… haven’t had one in a long time. I thought I’d gotten over them too.” Hermione sniffled. “Please don’t tell anyone about this?”

“I won’t tell anyone.” He said with a smile. “Especially Draco” he added with a knowing look.

Hermione looked sheepish. “Thanks” she said.

 

“It doesn’t look like it used to” Theo said as he walked back to his own desk. “The Manor I mean. They’ve done a lot of work on it in the last few years. You’re not scared about being matched to him, because you know he’s not the guy he was before the war, you’re scared to go live in the Manor aren't you?”

“Yes” Hermione admitted. Theo thought for a minute, trying to decide whether he should tell her not.

“Draco was here, he came by while you were out. He’d already opened his letter from the Ministry. He wasn’t worried about the match either, admittedly he was a bit surprised but he wasn’t worried about being matched with you. He was worried about how you would feel about it though.” Theo told her. “He wrote you this, asked me to give it to you once you’d read your Ministry letter” he said as he passed over the parchment Draco had written on and sealed earlier.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I’m assuming by now you have read your letter from the Ministry of Magic that notifies you that it will be you will be marrying me this year. If not, then Theo is absolutely rubbish at following instructions and… well surprise._

_I do understand why you might not be entirely thrilled by this match. I’m still not entirely sure why you chose to complete the Ministry’s questionnaire. You could have chosen anyone to marry and now you’re stuck with me._

_I feel like I do owe you an apology for everything I have done in this past, but an apology would never be enough. Just like I will never be able to thank you or repay you for the kindness you showed when you fought to have me allowed to return to school._

_I would like to ask if you would be willing to give me a chance? A chance to show you I’ve changed, that I am no longer the boy from the before the war. A chance to court you before I make you my wife. I would like the chance to make amends for my past behaviour if you will allow it. I understand if you are not agreeable to this request, I promise you I have no expectations of you or for this marriage. It can be whatever you want it to be._

_Regardless of your answer, I look forward to your response._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

Hermione read through the letter a few times, she was speechless. “Did you read this?” she asked Theo curiously.

“No, he sealed it without showing me.” He replied with a shake of his head. “You okay, Hermione?”

“He said this marriage can be whatever I want it to be. He asked for the chance to court me?” Hermione said sounding very confused.

“Yeah, that sounds like Draco. Regardless of the reason for getting married, he’d want to do it the proper way. And Mrs Malfoy taught him that ‘one must court a lady before marrying her’.” He said casually.

“Right” Hermione said, not sounding any less confused. “What would courting entail exactly?”

“Uh… Maybe you should ask Daphne and Pansy about that. They will be much more knowledgeable.” Theo suggested with a grin. “I wasn’t exactly taught much about courting growing up” he said uncomfortably.

“Okay, I’ll speak to Daph and Pansy about it.” Hermione said with a small smile.

 

They got back to work, only Hermione quickly realised that she couldn’t concentrate much. Theo quickly realised this too.

“Hey Hermione, why don’t you take off? Head home, clear your head? Have a really long think. Maybe see if Daph and Pansy are free?” Theo suggested. “I can take care of this. And everything else will still be here to finish tomorrow.”

Hermione thought it about. “Are you sure?” She asked her friend.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t Hermione. I’ll cover for you, I’ll say you felt a migraine coming on and went home to rest if anyone questions it” Theo replied.

“Okay, yeah. An afternoon off might help. I just need time to process it all I suppose.”

“That’s understandable. It’s probably a big shock finding out the name of the person you’ll be married to by the end of the year.” He stated dryly.

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, something like that I suppose. Thanks for everything Theo. I’m lucky to have you” Hermione said as she stood, gathering her belongings to head home.

“Hey Hermione? Just so you know for future reference, I wasn’t the one to get you those books for Christmas. I was there when he got them, so what I said about the kid in the store was true and they didn’t cost as much as they should have. But they weren’t from me” he told her giving her a meaningful look. “Just keep in mind that he’s as worried about all this as you are.” He finished telling her, and pulled her into a hug.

“Okay Theo” she whispered.

“I know you’d never intentionally hurt him, but he’s my brother. I have to look out for him” Theo stated.

“I understand” she replied.

“I’m glad it’s you he got by the way. You’ll be good for him. Good for each other” he said kindly. “Now go home. Send Daphne an owl” he said as he all but pushed her out the door.

 

\---

 

Three quarters of an hour after leaving the office Hermione walked through her front door. She had borrowed a ministry owl on her way out to ask Daphne and Pansy if they were free to come around, telling them that she needed advice before she could change her mind. Hermione knew that she would have changed her mind if she’d have waited and used her own owl at home. Then she had stopped by the store to buy a few bottles of wine and some food.

 

Hermione had just finished putting away the groceries when she heard the knock at her door. She opened the door, greeted both girls and then led them towards the living room. She waved her wand and in came a bottle of wine and three glasses, Pansy and Daphne sharing a look of concern.

“Hermione what’s going on?” Pansy asked with trepidation, as Hermione began pouring the wine into the glasses.

“Have you spoken to Theo at all this afternoon?” Hermione asked, aiming for a calm tone. 

Pansy looked at Daphne, who shook her head in confusion.

“No, why? What’s happened?” Pansy asked. Both girls watched as Hermione paused briefly before waving her wand again, in zooming what appeared to be two letters.

Hermione looked at her two friends. “I’ll go and fetch some snacks while you two read this” she said before passing the letter from the ministry over and making her way to the kitchen.

Hermione walked back into the living room, snacks on a tray, to find that Daphne and Pansy had both read the letter and were staring waiting for her to return.

Hermione sat, she didn’t know what to say so she waited for one of her friends to say something.

It was Pansy who finally spoke first. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were going to send off the questionnaire?” She asked, no malice or accusation behind her words.

Hermione sighed. “I knew you’d react like Harry and Ginny had when I told them Boxing Day. And by the time I saw you I’d already submitted the form, so didn’t really think telling you would do any good” She said looking guilty.

Daphne watched her closely. “Why complete the form? I’m guessing you must have had a reason, you wouldn’t have done it without thinking it through.”

“I just… All the date’s I’ve been on since Ron and I broke up have been complete disasters. And I suppose I just didn’t see the point in continuing to try and find someone that way. I figured that by completing the questionnaire I would be matched to someone I was compatible with. I thought we could marry, produce a child through medical intervention and then we would live separately.”

“And now? What are you thinking now?” Pansy asked, nothing in her tone except concern.

“I don’t know” Hermione answered honestly.

“I know with all the history you two have you might not believe me, but Draco will be a good husband. I know you’re not the closest of friends, but you know he’s changed his views. Realised how wrong what his father had taught him was… How wrong all our fathers were for teaching us the way they did.” Daphne said kindly.

Pansy nodded in agreement. “Look at the history you and I have. I was horrible to you and for no reason other than jealousy and for who your parents were, simply because I had been taught that muggleborns were scum and you were the best in our year. But I got to know you, and now you’re one of my best friends.” Pansy said genuinely. “Not to mention, we’ve been telling you for years how compatible the two of you are.” She added with grin.

Daphne grinned, nodding. “And have you noticed Draco lately? He’s looking good, very attractive.” Daphne said with a waggle of her eyebrows. “You’ll have such gorgeous babies” she added with a giggle.

Hermione didn’t reply, just nodded her head once and then passed the letter she had received from Draco over so they could read it.

Hermione watched her friends’ expressions as they read the letter she had received, noticing that they looked both proud and relieved.

“Like I said, Draco will be a good husband” Daphne said with a nod once she had finished reading. Pansy nodded, watching for Hermione’s reaction.

“Hermione, what are you thinking?” Pansy asked gently.

“He wants to court me. I didn’t think that was something people still did. What will that involve exactly?” Hermione asked.

“It’s not overly common anymore, even within the magical community. Some of the old pureblood families still teach their children, males in particular, that it is of utmost importance for a lady to be courted prior to marriage. But families no longer enforce all the concepts of courting. The rules, I guess you could call them, aren’t followed as strictly as they used to be. For example, couples aren’t expected to always have a chaperone anymore.” Daphne explained.

“Nowadays, courting isn’t too much different from dating” Pansy stated. “But Draco was taught that a lady should be courted before marriage. I think that you can expect the first few dates you go on to be double dates.”

Hermione looked confused. “But you just said that couples aren’t expected to be with a chaperone?”

“They’re not. But apart from his upbringing, I think one of the reasons Draco suggested courting is so the two of you could get more acquainted and comfortable around each other without the pressure of one on one dates.” Daphne told her. Both Pansy and Daphne watched Hermione as she processed the information.

Hermione thought about it for a minute, before deciding that double dates would probably be more comfortable than one on one. She nodded. “What else does courting involve?” she asked. And the three friends spent the next hour discussing the common ‘rules’ of courting and what Hermione could expect.

“I’ll have to move into the manor?” Hermione finally mentioned, just as Daphne and Pansy were about to make their leave. Both girls looked to each other before looking at Hermione with sadness in their eyes. Both girls new what had happened at the manor the day the Golden Trio were brought in and neither knew what to say.

“Eventually, yes you will” Daphne said carefully.

“Remember, Draco has said he doesn’t have any expectations though Hermione” Pansy reminded her. “And I know it doesn’t mean much, but they have re-decorated and partly re-modelled the manor. It doesn’t look like it did” Pansy added kindly.

“That is what’s bothering you about being matched with Draco isn’t? Not that you’ve been matched with him, it’s that you’ll have to live at the manor?” Daphne asked gently.

Hermione nodded, looking devastated. Daphne stood moving sit next to Hermione, gathering her up in a hug. “It’ll be alright Hermione” she whispered reassuringly.

Pansy stood, sitting down on the other side of Hermione and joining the hug. Before whispering “we promise”.

 

Two hours after Daphne and Pansy left, Hermione found herself sitting at her kitchen table staring at the letter from Draco. She had grabbed a blank piece of paper and a biro with the intention of replying to the letter, however she had found that she was at a loss for words. She sat for about an hour before giving in and instead writing to Harry, asking if him and Ginny would be free to come for dinner tomorrow evening.

 

Rafiki returned not even half an hour later with Harry’s reply, telling her that they were free but that Hermione should come around to Grimmauld Place for dinner and to be there at half-six tomorrow evening. Hermione sent back her agreement before moving to get some dinner ready for herself. 

 

\---

_**14 th January 2003 ** _

 

Hermione had woken that morning after a night of repeatedly waking from nightmares, or nightmare really as it was always the same one – being tortured at Malfoy Manor. It had been a while since Hermione had dreamed of the events that took place that day, but with the knowledge of eventually having to move into the Manor she supposes the nightmare had been inevitable.

 

After sleeping so poorly, Hermione decided to send an owl advising her boss and Theo that she was feeling under the weather and wouldn’t be coming in to work. Instead she spent the day cleaning her flat from top to bottom, it had been a good distraction and time had passed quite quickly. Before she knew it, it had been time to get ready and head around to Grimmauld Place.

 

Dinner with Harry and Ginny had surprisingly gone better than Hermione had expected. Hermione had taken her letter from the ministry and the letter she had received from Draco to show them both, and she had also told them of the conversation she had had with Daphne and Pansy the day before. Harry had managed to remain calm, even as she told them about the panic attack she had at the office yesterday; although Hermione suspected that he had only remained calm so he didn’t cause her to have another panic attack.

 

“However you decide to proceed with this, I’ll support you” Harry had told her as he had pulled her into a hug before she had left.

“Whatever happens, we’ll support you Hermione” Ginny had added from beside Hermione.

“Even if that means befriending Malfoy?” Hermione had asked softly.

“Yes, even then” Harry had replied with a small chuckle as they pulled apart. “I’ll see you for dinner on Sunday night, alright? Ginny leaves tomorrow with Harpies and is gone for two weeks, so it’ll just be us.”

“Same time as usual?” Hermione had asked, feeling grateful for having someone like Harry as family.

“Same time as usual” he had replied nodding as she had headed out the door. 

 

Hermione had left Grimmauld Place feeling a little better about the situation. She had the support of the people she considered family and she felt better after hearing that they wouldn’t abandon her.

 

She had arrived at home that night knowing that she was finally ready to reply to Draco’s letter, and so she found herself once again sitting at her kitchen table with a biro and paper.

By ten o’clock she had finally composed a reply letter that she was happy enough with to send. And before she could change her mind about what she had written; she had sealed the letter, attached it to Rafiki and had sent him off into the night.

 

\---

 

The tapping of an owl at the window could be heard over the bubbling noise of his cauldron and from where he was sitting Draco caught a glimpse of an owl he didn’t recognise. After a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Draco moved towards the window and cautiously let the owl fly wondering who could possibly be sending him mail so late at night.

 

Draco watched as the bird calmly landed on the bench top and stood watching him. Now that he could see the owl properly Draco did think he vaguely remembered seeing the bird before, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where. For months after he was found not guilty by the Wizengamot for his part in the war Draco received hateful letters and howlers from people he didn’t know, some even containing parchment that had been cursed or hexed.

 

Almost as if he understood Draco’s hesitation, the owl appeared to be waiting patiently. Draco slowly made his way toward the owl, hand inching towards the letter the bird was delivering, while the owl stayed very still. As Draco took a hold of the letter and successfully got it from the owl, without being bitten, Draco let out a sigh of relief. The owl hooted happily before making its way toward the still open window and out into the night.

 

Draco sat and with trembling hands opened the envelope. Draco sighed in relief again as he began to read the letter and realised it wasn’t anything sinister.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_My apologies in the delay in this reply. I, to be quite honest, found that I didn’t know how to react to the news let alone how to respond to you and for that I apologise. I admit that when I sent in my questionnaire I hadn’t put much thought into who else would be completing them, and also hadn’t given much thought to who I would be matched with. For some completely illogical reason I hadn’t contemplated the possibility of matching with someone I knew, so seeing your name on that letter took me completely by surprise. I realise that this news would have been just as much of a shock to you as it was to me._

_I understand the importance pureblood families place on courting before marriage and so I accept this offer. I would like to suggest that we start over, look past our history and get to know each other. I feel courting will give us the chance to do so._

_As far as expectations of this marriage go, I have only one; fidelity from each of us. At least until we, should we decide to, part. As you know, I have already experienced unfaithfulness within a relationship. And whilst I do know that you’re not him, I am most definitely not wanting to experience that again._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Hermione._

Draco read through Hermione’s letter twice to make sure he had actually read it correctly. _She wants us to start over_ he thought. _She’s giving me a second chance_ Draco realised with a smile.

 

_I can’t mess it this up_ Draco decided and quickly searched for a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Draco quickly bottled his potion, putting a stopper in the top so it would be ready for delivery first thing in the morning.

 

After a quick wave of his cleaned up his mess, Draco sat and scribbled out a quick note.

 

_Blaise,_

_Need to speak with you. Can you please come by the manor at ten o’clock tomorrow morning?_

_If Daphne isn’t working she is more than welcome to come with you._

_Draco._

Draco rolled up the parchment and headed towards his bedroom, sending the parchment off with his eagle owl. Draco made his way into his bathroom to quickly shower.

 

Ten minutes later Draco came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and reached into his bedside draw pulling out a vial of dreamless sleep potion. After drinking the potion Draco climbed into bed sending his towel to hang in the bathroom with a flick of his wand and setting his alarm for the morning. He knew tomorrow with Blaise would be interesting. Draco wasn’t an idiot, he had noticed the hints his friend had been dropping about the war heroin since he had returned to Hogwarts. His friend was going to be a smug bastard about the pair of them being matched by a compatibility questionnaire. 

_If the git says 'I told you so' even once I'll hex his bollocks off_ Draco decided with a smirk. 

 


	13. Cause she's so high above me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.  
> Another chapter uploaded. After some comments I have added the tag "Ron Weasley Bashing". 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next Friday Australian time. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support, and all of you comments, hits, kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "She's So High" by Tal Bachman.

* * *

 

**Cause she’s so high above me**

 

**_15 th January 2003 _ **

 

Draco’s alarm woke him at half-seven the following morning after a decent night’s sleep. He got out of bed and headed straight towards his wardrobe grabbing out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a jumper, quickly throwing them on before heading to the dining room.

 

“Good morning mother. How did you sleep?” Draco said as he walked into the room to see the blonde Lady Malfoy already sitting at the dining room table. Draco walked up to her pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving towards his seat at the table.

 

Narcissa smiled at her son. “Good morning. I slept well, thank you son. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did thank you.” Draco replied, as he took his seat. Draco’s house elf, Toody, appeared at his side with a crack. 

“Good morning Master Draco, what is you wanting for breakfast this morning?” the elf asked.

“Morning Toody. I’ll have a bowl of porridge, two pieces of toast and some tea please?” he asked his elf.

“Yes, Master Draco” Toody replied before apparating to the kitchen.

 

“What have you got planned for today?” Narcissa asked.

“I have a few potions to drop off into St Mungo’s first thing this morning. Then Blaise and possibly Daphne will be dropping in at ten o’clock this morning.” Draco replied, his mother nodding.

“Do I need to organise lunch for them?” Narcissa asked kindly.

“No, that’s alright. I just need to discuss a few things with Blaise.”

“Is everything alright dear?” Narcissa asked, voice full of concern as Toody appeared back at Draco’s side with his breakfast.

“Can Toody be helping with anything else Sir?”

“No that will be all. Thank you Toody” Draco said to the little elf, who bowed before he disapparated out of the room.

 

“Do I need to be worried about anything Draco?” Narcissa prodded as Draco went about pouring himself a cup of tea from the small pot Toody had prepared for him.

“No mother, you needn’t worry. I do need to speak with you though.” Draco said casually. “About the marriage law the ministry has enacted” he added, picking up his spoon and starting on his porridge.

“Oh?” his mother asked raising an eyebrow at his son.

Draco nodded, taking a deep breath. “I sent in the compatibility questionnaire the ministry sent out.”

“You did what?!” The blonde woman exclaimed. Draco noted that there was no anger in her voice, only surprise and concern.

“Please calm down mother. It was the best option I had. Finding a match any other way would have been next to impossible. No one decent would want to marry someone marked like me” Draco said dejectedly.

“Oh Draco!” His mother expressed sadly, reaching across the table to grab onto his hand.

“It’s fine mother, really. Or at least I think it will be” Draco replied honestly.

“I’m guessing that you’ve already found out who your matched with then?” she prodded.

Draco nodded in agreement, but said nothing. Choosing instead to finish off his small bowl of porridge.  

“Is this what you need to discuss with Blaise today dear?” Narcissa asked kindly.

“Yes, I need his advice.” Draco told his mother honestly. “I knew her in school. We didn’t exactly get along, she wasn’t in Slytherin and she isn’t a pureblood so I was horrible to her. I left a letter for her at her work the day I found out. I told her I didn’t have expectations but did ask her if she would give me a second chance and the chance to court her before we get married.” He finished, cheeks turning pink at his admission. Draco paused to take a bite of his toast and a mouthful of tea, waiting to see if his mother would comment on the blood status of his future wife.  

“Has she written back?”

“Yes, last night. She told me that she wanted us to start over, move past the history we have. She also said that she understood the importance of courting to pureblood families and she agreed to court before we marry.” Draco told her.

“And you don’t know what to do next?” she asked her son kindly.

“Yes, I… don’t know how to move forward or what I should do next.” Draco told her honestly.

Narcissa nodded as if she understood. The pair finished off their breakfast in silence.

 

“Mother?”

“Yes, dear?” she responded as she looked at her son, worrying as she saw the concern on his face.

“You did hear me say that she wasn’t pureblood, didn’t you?” Draco asked nervously.

“Yes, dear. I heard you.” Narcissa told him.

“She’s a muggleborn, mother.” Draco told her, somehow sounding even more nervous.

“Draco, I stopped caring about blood status and the so-called purity of bloodlines the second that madman used you in attempt to punish your father.” His mother fiercely stated.

Draco didn’t know what to say. His mother had been raised the same way he had been. Her parents, his maternal grandparents, teaching her that anyone who wasn’t a pureblood was below them, with muggleborns being the very worst things to happen to the magical community. Draco’s mother and father had taught him the same.

 

“Oh, right. Well… It’s um.” Draco paused to take a deep breath. He was still a little worried about telling his mother who his match was.

“Draco, dear. You don’t have to tell me her name if you aren’t ready.” His mother told him kindly.

“It’s Granger… Er. Hermione Granger.” Draco said quickly.

“Hermione Granger? Harry Potter’s friend? The girl who was-” His mother turning ghost white, not even finishing her question.  

“Yes. The compatibility test matched me with Hermione Granger. Best friend to Harry Potter. The member of the Golden Trio who was tortured on our drawing room floor.” Draco said quietly. “She deserved better than me” Draco scoffed.

 

Narcissa stood, quickly moving around to where her son was seated. She pulled him up and into her embrace.

“You listen to me Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are more than the things you’ve done in your past. This girl must know that. You’ve already told me that she is wanting to move past the history you two have, to start over.” Narcissa told her son, still holding him tightly against her.

 

“I was horrible to her mother” Draco admitted guiltily.

“Yes, but if I remember correctly she gave it back just as good. You and I both know that she is the reason you were allowed back into the school, and one of the reasons you were never found guilty by the Wizengamot. From what I recall, she’s an intelligent girl. Top your class at Hogwarts, wasn’t she?” Narcissa asked, pushing Draco out to arm’s length. She only paused long enough for Draco to nod his reply. “If she had thought for a second that you had been a death eater of your own choosing, she would not have spoken for you during your trial.” Narcissa finished, looking her son in the eye.

 

Draco nodded.

“Not to mention she’s become part of your friend group, has she not?”

Draco nodded again, choosing not to mention the fact they hardly ever speak. “But how is she meant to be okay about coming to live here, after everything that happened here?” He asked. 

“We have renovated the manor, it doesn’t look like it did then. And if she still isn’t comfortable, I promise I will do whatever I can to make her comfortable. I’ll renovate again, or block off the drawing room, or even demolish the room if I must.”

“You’d do that?” Draco asked. Narcissa couldn’t help but think he sounded like a scared boy.

“Of course, my son. I will always do whatever I can to make you happy. And I think that Miss Granger could make you very happy.” She said genuinely.

“You do? Why?” Draco asked, confusion clear on his face.

Narcissa laughed. “Oh my dear boy. You may have forgotten, but I most certainly haven’t. Every holiday, whether it was Easter, Christmas or summer you would return home and constantly complain and moan and whinge about that girl.” She told her son with another peel of laughter. “I have never heard you complain about a person more than you did about Miss Granger. It wasn’t until you complained about her attending the Yule Ball with that Quidditch player from Durmstrang that I began to think you had a bit of crush.” She said laughing at the expression her son wore. “Maybe you yourself never acknowledged your true feelings for her. But your reaction to her torture that day proved my suspicions about your feelings for her to be true.”

“I didn’t… I…” Draco sputtered.

“Call it a mother’s intuition, but we notice everything about our children. No one else in the room noticed, not even your father. But I could feel the tension and pain you were feeling, as if you were the one being tortured. I could see your resolve waning and had started to panic that you were going to try and interfere to protect her, but then Dobby came and rescued them… Rescued her, and I could see the relief on your face.”

 

Draco was again speechless. He’d always been annoyed by her, and sure he had complained about her most holidays. But had he really complained about her more than he complained about anyone else? Even more than Potter? And, yes okay, he hadn’t liked to watch his Aunt torture her, and he had felt pain as if he were being tortured and he did admittedly still have nightmares about that day very regularly. Draco had always felt sure that no one had noticed his anguish that day or the relief when they got away. But he had always just assumed that it was because she was someone he knew from school. Someone he had known since he was eleven. Had he had feelings for her? Had he always had feelings for her?

 

“I… have to get ready and head to St Mungo’s” Draco said as he made to move out of the dining room. Narcissa looked at her son, eyes full of concern. She realised now that she might have said to much. He hadn’t known of his feelings.

“Alright dear. I’m sorry if I said too much. I meant what I said about doing whatever is necessary to make Miss Granger feel comfortable here though.”

“No you didn’t say too much. Really mother, I’m fine. Just running late that’s all.” He said with a small smile to placate his mother.

Narcissa nodded. “Have a good day Draco. Don’t forget about dinner tonight with Andromeda. She said that Mr Potter will be collecting Teddy right after he finishes work, so she’ll be here at seven. Don’t be late, please.”

“I won’t be late. Have a good day.” He told his mother as he made his way out of the dining room, racing upstairs to shower and ready himself for his visit to St Mungo’s. Draco knew how important these dinners were to his mother, and he had yet to be late to one of them.

 

Draco wasn’t sure exactly how the sisters had reconnected. All he knew was that his mother had written to his Aunt, seeking to make amends, shortly after he had returned to Hogwarts. That year he had come home for Christmas break to news that they would be spending Christmas Eve with his Aunt and her Grandson, his first cousin once removed, Teddy. They had dinner together once a fortnight and Draco’s attendance had been made compulsory once he returned home from school. Sometimes Teddy would come and other times his Aunt needed a break and Teddy would go to the Potter’s house for the night.

 

As Draco gathered everything he needed to take to St Mungo’s he wondered how much more time he would be spending with his Aunt and Teddy now he was set to marry the girl the young boy called ‘Aunt ‘Mione’.

 

\---

 

“Master Draco, Mr Zabini and Miss Greengrass have arrived for you’s meeting. They is awaiting you in your study Master Draco and the tea and biscuits have been delivered as you requested sir.” Toody told him.

“Thank you Toody. That will be all for now.” Draco told the house elf, who bowed and appirated out of the room.

 

Draco sighed, before making his way out of his lab and into the study.

 

“Blaise, Daphne thank you for coming.” Draco greeted them. “Shall we sit.” He added as he gestured towards the black leather couches in the room.

 

“Draco mate, whats going on?” Blaise asked, voice full of concern.

“I need your advice.” Draco replied.

“Okay? What about?” Blaise replied unsurely.

“About the Marriage Law I suppose.”

“Shit mate! Is that all?! So your wanting help to find a wife, is that it?” Blaise asked, the relief he felt evident.

“Uhh, well not exactly. I completed the compatibility questionnaire the ministry sent out.” Draco told them awkwardly.

“Oh, and you’ve what? Found out who your match is? Changed your mind?” Blaise asked, as Draco realised that Daphne was being unusually quiet.

 

“Daphne, you’re being very quiet. You already know? Don’t you?” Draco asked Daphne.

Daphne nodded sheepishly. “I saw her the day she found out.”

“How did she seem?” Draco asked nervously.

“Honestly? She was a little shocked and worried. But she was mostly concerned about finding out everything she would need to know regarding courting” Daphne said.

“Hold on a second” Blaise said before looking at his girlfriend. “You know who Draco matched with?”

Daphne nodded sheepishly again.

“And it’s somebody we are friends with?”

Daphne nodded.

“And you didn’t tell me any of this?” Blaise accused.

Daphne nodded once more. “Yes, but it wasn’t my news to announce. Draco hadn’t said anything to anyone but Theo and she was still in the shock over the whole thing.”

Blaise nodded in understanding. “It’s Hermione, isn’t it?” He asked with a smirk.

“How? How could you have possibly guessed that correctly?” Draco asked sounding exasperated.

“Well it was simple really. Somebody we’re friends with, and I knew Daph hadn’t completed the questionnaire. Which left only Pansy or Hermione. And you’re definitely not compatible with Parkinson. But Hermione on the other hand…” Blaise stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco had known Blaise would be smug about this. His friend had been making comments about how good the two of them would be together since he had returned to Hogwarts to complete his education, and joined the group that he had been surprised to see included Hermione.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning her attention back to Draco.

“So how are you feeling about it?” She asked kindly.

“Well, better than I was the day I found out. I’m obviously still concerned. I mean I know that if you look past the history between us, we’re compatible; that’s been pointed out to me plenty in the last couple of days. But it’s Granger, she could have picked any wizard, and they would have gladly married her. And instead she’s stuck with me. A marked man, who barely escaped Azkaban. I mean… Fuck… She was tortured in this damn house!” Draco told them honestly, the defeat he felt clear to his friends.

“Are you done?” Daphne asked without malice.

“I… what?” Draco looked at her confused.

“Are you done? Because I’ve got a few things to say, but I want to make sure you’ve finished your rant before I begin.” She told him bluntly. Both Draco and Blaise looked shocked at the change seen in their friend.

Draco could only nod his head in reply.

“Good. Now I want you to listen to everything I say clearly Draco Malfoy and neither of you will interrupt me while I am speaking. You may speak when I am finished. Understood?” she asked looking at both men for confirmation. When they both nodded their agreement, she began.

“You, Draco Malfoy have changed. You’re not the bigoted little prat you once were, and Hermione knows that! She knows that you didn’t have a choice about the side of the war you were on, and she certainly knows that you couldn’t have stepped in to help them that day. She understands and she doesn’t blame you. For merlin’s sake, she testified at your trial and she fought with the Hogwarts Board of Governors **for** you. For you Draco, not against you.

“When Mi asked for Pansy and I to head over to her place the other day, she wasn’t so much as worried about being matched with you. Hermione knows that the two of you are compatible, Pansy and I have been telling her that for years. Sure she was worried about how your parents were going to feel about you marrying her, but she was mostly worried about courting.

“I read the letter you wrote to her, so I know that you told her you had no expectations but that you asked for a second chance. And I know you, you wouldn’t have asked us around for advice if she hadn’t accepted your offer. Which means she’s willing to give you a second chance, a chance to move passed your history and start over. She knows about your past and your regrets, and she is still wanting to start over Draco. You gave her the option of it being nothing and she agreed to court you, so stop thinking about how Hermione has ‘gotten stuck with’ you. Okay?

“You’re not someone people end up stuck with. You’re intelligent, good looking, loyal, protective, brave, caring, an exceptional wizard and even funny sometimes. Everything a woman could want and everything Hermione deserves in a partner and husband. And you know what else? She’s caring, beautiful, loyal, protective, intelligent, brave, funny and an exceptional witch. Hermione is everything you deserve too.”

 

By the end of Daphne’s speech both Blaise and Draco were speechless, both men just sat there staring.

“I… Thanks Daph” Draco muttered.

“Does your mother know?” Blaise asked curiously.

“Yes, I told her this morning.” Draco told them as he reached down toward the coffee table grab his cup of tea.

“And?” Blaise prodded.

“She told me that she would do whatever she needed to in order for Grang… Hermione to feel comfortable here, said she’d even demolish the drawing room if need be. She told me that she stopped caring about the blood status crap the second I was used to punish father. Also told me that I’m more than just the choices I made in the past. And that Hermione obviously knows I’ve changed.” Draco explained, leaving out what his mother had said about him having feelings for her.

“Of course she did. Draco, your mother wants you to be happy. We all do.” Daphne said.

“You’ll be good for her you know man. Much better than the Weasel King.” Blaise said.

“Wow thanks for that immense compliment.” Draco derided. “Anyone would be better than Weasel” he added.

“Mi will be good for you too, you know.” Daphne stated.

“Yeah, she might help ground his overinflated ego.” Blaise chuckled.

“Hey don’t be a git!” Daphne chided, before turning back to Draco. “So what did you need advice on?”

“Well… as you guessed Daph, she agreed to give me a second chance and agreed to courting. But I don’t know what exactly to do next. I mean, I know a date would obviously be a good start but I’m unsure how to even ask her.” Draco started.

“Speaking to her might be helpful” Blaise snorted.

“Yeah thanks for that great advise” Draco replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. “Me and Granger don’t speak much as it is and I don’t want to approach her at work. The Prophet would have a field day if they found out, and I don’t want to just turn up at her flat uninvited.”

“You could send her an owl?” Blaise offered.

“That seems to impersonal.” Draco stated.

“What about a delivery of flowers with a card?” Daphne provided.

“But do we even know what sort of flowers Mi would like?” Blaise asked, both Daphne and Draco shaking their heads in response. “I have a better solution.” Blaise told them with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? Let’s hear it then oh genius one?” Daphne prodded with an eye roll.

“A dinner.” Blaise told them with a grin.

“A dinner? That’s your genius suggestion? It was kind of implied that I’d take her for dinner, that’s not the issue. The issue is I don’t know how to approach her to ask her out for dinner.” Draco replied exasperatedly.

“Not just any dinner though. A dinner at Zabini Manor. You and Hermione, Daphne and I. A private double dinner date.” Blaise explained.

“And how exactly does that help with Draco’s issue?” Daphne asked her boyfriend, Draco nodding in agreement.

“Easy. Draco doesn’t invite her, Daphne will.” Blaise replied smugly.

“What?!” Daphne and Draco exclaimed together.

“Hear me out. It’s simple really, Daphne can ask Hermione over for dinner. Obviously let her know that it will just be the four of us, so she’s not surprised. It will be like an unformal double date, it’ll give the two of you a chance to spend time together and get used to the idea of being a couple.” Blaise explained.

“Blaise that’s actually a brilliant suggestion.” Daphne exclaimed proudly.

“I don’t know… Zabini Manor… Wouldn’t that be a bit too intimate?” Draco asked nervously.

“Actually, it’s probably the best place. Think about it Draco, we go out to eat somewhere and the whole of England will know by the next morning. If we have at it at one our places no one will be able to give witness statements to reporters, and if anyone does find out it will simply seem like friends having dinner.” Daphne reasoned, Blaise nodding in agreement.

 

“Zabini Manor is the best option out of mine and Daph’s places, mother is currently spending time in Italy, we would have the place to ourselves. And well… Hermione may not be overly comfortable or relaxed if your first date is here at Malfoy Manor.” Blaise stated carefully, not wanting to hurt his friend.

“I see your point. When would be the best time for us all to have dinner?” Draco looked to Daphne, knowing her schedule would be the hardest to work with.

“Perhaps we organise dinner for this coming Saturday? Mi has dinner with the Potters on Sundays, so Saturday is going to be the best night for her.” Daphne suggested.

Blaise and Draco nodded their agreement.

“Perfect. I’ll plan it all this evening” Daphne exclaimed with a grin, before finishing off her tea and standing. “You boys don’t mind if I take my leave now do you?”

“Where are you going?” Blaise asked confused.

“To invite Mi over for dinner” Daphne exasperatedly stated. “I’ll meet you back at my place for lunch, alright? I’ll also need to speak with the house elves about Saturday later Blaise.”

“Alright. I’ll see you at lunch. And you can speak with the house elves this afternoon. How does that sound?”

“Brilliant. Lunch is at noon, please don’t be late. Draco I’ll owl you the details for Saturday night once I’ve got everything organised, okay?”

“Okay, thanks. And thank you for doing this, both of you. I really do appreciate your help.” Draco said genuinely as he stood.

 

“We’re your friends Draco, of course we’d help.” She told him. “Do you mind if I use your floo?”

“No, not at all. I’ll see you out” He told her.

“Don’t be silly. I know where it is, I can see myself out.” She told him as she gave a quick goodbye hug. “Blaise, I will see you before noon.” Daphne reminded him as she gave him a quick kiss and made her way out.

 

“Does your father know?” Blaise asked as soon as the door closed behind Daphne. He had been wondering about Draco’s father since he had mentioned his mother’s response earlier.

“I wouldn’t have a clue. I haven’t written to him about it. I was needlessly dreading mother’s response enough as it was. I can’t imagine mother has written him either. Though I imagine he wouldn’t be pleased to hear about it.” Draco told him.

“Would his opinion matter to you now though?” Blaise asked, remembering how badly Draco had to tried to make his father proud when they were kids.

“I suppose his opinion doesn’t matter even if I was still trying to impress and please him. It’s very likely he won’t make it to see the end of his sentence in Azkaban.” Draco told him grimly.

“Don’t forget mate, Lucius was only given a ten-year Azkaban sentence. He’s already served… what three… four years? He’s only got another six or so years left.” Blaise said, confused by Draco’s grim prior statement.

“He’s sick Blaise. Has been for a couple of months now. I don’t know what with exactly, but I suppose it’s not good. We’ve been told we can visit weekly if we would like to now. So that’s a pretty obvious sign that he’s not improving.”

“Draco… Mate, why didn’t you tell us?” Blaise asked, Draco shrugged in response. “Are you okay? How’s your mother coping?”

“Mother seems to be handling it. I think her sister, Andromeda, must be helping her with it. I get the feeling that that’s why the fortnightly dinners are so important to her. She hasn’t gone to visit him yet though, I think she might be waiting for me to say I want to go but I’m not sure. And I don’t know how to feel about it.” Draco started to explain. “I feel like a git for being upset about him dying, he did such horrible things, but then he’s also my father. And growing up I could see how much he and my mother loved each other and me. I honestly believe he really did have my best interests in mind, his methods weren’t great but I really think he only pushed to make me better. At least until He came back.” Draco finished.

 

“He’s your father, you’re allowed to be upset about him dying Draco. And you’re also allowed to want to visit him before he does. You and your mother should visit him if you want. And ignore the publics opinion on it, if they’ve got shit to say let them say it. Your friends have your back.” Blaise told him. “We’d even come with you if you wanted us too… and if we were allowed.” He added.

“Thanks. You and Theo are great mates, you know. I don’t know where’d I’d be without the two of you. And Daphne’s great, you’re lucky to have her.”

“You’re not too bad a friend yourself.” Blaise chuckled. “And I know I don’t have to tell you this, but you’re lucky to have gotten matched with Hermione. You’ll be good together man.”

“You know, I did expect you to be smugger than this about this match. What with all the pushing and nagging you’ve been doing since I came back to school to find you all friends with her.” Draco pointed out.

“Oh don’t you worry my friend. There is plenty of time left for ‘I told you so’.” Blaise said with a smirk that made Draco nervous for Saturday night’s dinner.


	14. You and me got a whole lot of history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Managed to get this uploaded just in time - nothing quite like leaving things til the last minute. This authors note was going to be ridiculously long, so I have split it and there is more at the end this week. 
> 
> As always, thanks for your hits, comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "History" by One Direction.

* * *

 

**You and me got a whole lot of history**

**_18 th January 2003_ **

****

To say Hermione was nervous for this dinner would be an understatement. She had spent the entire day cleaning her flat from top to bottom, and had even rearranged some of the furniture, all to keep herself distracted from thoughts about tonight’s dinner. First date. The words that had been bouncing around in Hermione’s head since Daphne had come to her at work on Wednesday and had invited her to dinner.

 

Hermione had had her head buried in a report from Harry’s partner, Geffrey Knaggs, when she heard the knock at the door.

“Come in” Hermione had announced, not pausing to look up from her work assuming it was Geffrey or Harry at the door.

“Hey Mi” she had heard Daphne say as her friend had walked through the door.

“Oh Daph! Hi. What are you doing here?” Hermione had asked in surprise.

“Oh, nothing really. Just come to see you. I wanted to run an idea by you actually.” Daphne said, giving nothing away.

“Oh?” Hermione had asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend’s suspicious behaviour.

“How would you feel about coming to dinner at Zabini Manor on Saturday? With Draco, Blaise and myself?” Daphne asked nervously.

“A double dinner date?” Hermione asked, Daphne nodding in agreement. “Why Zabini Manor?”

“Dinner at Zabini Manor will give you both a chance to get used to the others company without as many people around, without the added pressure of being in the public eye. It’s private. The public won’t know, there won’t be anyone with camera’s lurking around. Also, its neutral ground” Daphne explained. This time it was Hermione’s turn to nod in agreement.

 

Hermione had taken a deep breath to try and settle her nerves before saying, “okay, yeah. You’re right, a private dinner would probably be a good first date.”

“It was Blaise’s idea actually. It’ll be fun! Just a casual dinner, no different to when we all go out to eat, only with a smaller group, you’ll see.” Daphne had told her excitedly.

“Alright. What time do you want me there?” Hermione asked, not quite believing that Saturday wouldn’t be any different to their group meals out.

“Be there at six o’clock. Dress code is smart casual.” Daphne told her. “Please don’t wear trousers though.” She had quickly added, before saying her goodbyes and making her leave.

 

Now Hermione was stood in front of her closet, wrapped in her towel with wet hair from her shower, with one hour and thirty minutes until she had to be at the Zabini Manor, internally cursing the fact that Ginny was away for work. Ginny would know exactly what Hermione should wear, Hermione on the other hand had no clue.

 _Smart casual, but no trousers. I suppose that means I’ll wear a dress_ Hermione decided as she started pulling dresses from her closet.

 

Twenty minutes later Hermione had finally decided on a black long sleeve bodycon dress paired with a pair of black suede over the knee boots. After setting her outfit out on her bed and waving her wand to send the rejects back into her closet Hermione made her way back into her bathroom.

Another thirty minutes later and Hermione had dried and charmed her hair from its usual bushy mess into neat, manageable curls as she always did, after finally finding and perfecting the charm that worked best with her hair. After deciding to leave her hair out for the evening Hermione stepped back into her bedroom and got dressed before getting started on her make-up. Choosing to keep it simple, she quickly applied a light layer of foundation, eye liner, mascara and finished the look with a swipe of gloss on her lips.

 

She had also chosen to keep her jewellery simple, sticking with the silver, sapphire crossover hinged bangle Harry and Ginny had just given her for Christmas and the platinum infinity ring she always wore. Her parents had gifted her the ring from Tiffany and Co. for her sixteenth birthday, and she had performed a simple charm on it so that it would always fit her. She hadn’t worn the ring during the war - choosing instead to keep it close but safely hidden - but she had rarely taken it off since the war had ended, particularly after she had found out she couldn’t give her parents their memories back.

 

After checking her reflection in the mirror one final time, Hermione stepped back into her bedroom to slide her boots on. With ten minutes to spare she made her way out to her living room to flit about until it was time to go. Hermione had just walked into the room when she heard her floo activate, and saw Harry appear.

 

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, confused by his appearance.

“Hermione, wow! You look beautiful” Harry gushed. “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to pop in quickly and see you before your first date.” Harry added. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine” Hermione mumbled.

“It’s okay to be nervous you know.” Harry said with a knowing look and sounding very much like an older brother.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

“I guess I’m mostly nervous because even if this goes terribly, we’ll still have to get married. I mean, I know he’s changed, he’s not the same bigoted prat he was in school. But what if we still can’t stand each other?” Hermione asked, starting to panic.

“Hey calm down, Mi. You guys have been part of the same friend group for years now really, since you went back to finish off at Hogwarts.” Harry said reassuringly.

“Anytime we’ve spent time together it’s been with a larger group and we barely talk to each other” Hermione pointed out.

“Hermione, it’ll be fine. And hey, worst case scenario, you become friends but don’t fall in love. As soon as the two of you have a kid you’ll be able to live separately. No different from your original plan, really.” Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Course I am. It happens sometimes. Come here” He said, opening his arms and pulling her in. “I meant it when I said you looked beautiful tonight Mi, Ginny will be proud.”

“Thanks Harry.” She said, stepping out of the hug and glancing at the clock. “I better get going.” She said told him as she picked her purse off the coffee table.

“Alright. I’ll let you go first, don’t want you to be late. I’ll see you tomorrow night for dinner. Good luck, be yourself. Let me know if you need me.” Harry said, once again sounding like her protective older brother.

“Thanks Harry, I will.” She said, as Harry pulled her into another quick hug and kissed her forehead.

“Relax. Have a good night.” Harry told her as she headed towards the fireplace, grabbing hand full of floo powder before she stepped in.

“Zabini Manor” Hermione clearly said as she dropped the floo powder into the fireplace.

 

\---

 

“She’s here” Blaise casually told the others as he felt Hermione enter the wards. Draco felt his heart rate speed up, beating like it was trying to escape his chest, and his nerves hit a peak.

“Draco, breathe.” Daphne reminded the blonde. “It will be fine. Just be yourself, remember? You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Draco nodded in reply, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.  _What if she can't stand me? We'll have to marry regardless... Oh fuck! Of course she hates me, why wouldn't she? I was a right git!_ Draco thought as he sat waiting for her to enter the drawing room. 

 

\---

 

Hermione heard the crack of apparition as she stepped out of the fireplace in what she assumed was the flooing room of Zabini Manor.

“Miss Granger, welcome.” The house elf, dressed in a simple black pair of trousers and matching shirt, said with a small bow. “If Miss Granger would please follow Pippo, I will takes you to Master Blaise and Miss Daphne”.”

Hermione nodded in agreement and Pippo beamed, before leading Hermione out of the room and down a hallway, across the entrance hall and into the drawing room. As Hermione followed Pippo into the room she noticed that she was the last to arrive and immediately felt her heart sink, fearing she had gotten the time wrong and she was late.

 

“Miss Granger, Master Blaise.” Pippo announced. “Would yous be needing anything else Master?” The elf asked.

“No, I think that will be all for now Pippo. Thank you.” Blaise said to the elf as he and the others stood to greet Hermione, noticing Hermione’s slight discomfort.

“Thank you Pippo.” She said to the elf as he bowed slightly to her again before disapparating out of the room.

“Sorry if I’m late” Hermione said, turning her attention to the three Slytherins, as she walked further into the room.

  _Ah so that’s why she’s uncomfortable. She’s worried she’s late_ Blaise realised, relief rushing through him.

“You’re not late at all, Hermione, you’re right on time actually.” Blaise said reassuringly as he reached her and gave her quick hug. “You’re only the last one here, because someone got here two hours early to make sure Daphne had everything set up correctly” he added, gesturing to Draco with an exaggerated eye roll, causing Hermione to chuckle and easing the slight tension in the room.

“Oh stop exaggerating, I wasn’t two hours early. It was only about half an hour” Draco said as he approached Hermione awkwardly, realising he didn’t know whether he should shake her hand or hug her. Luckily for Draco, Hermione, who also seemed a little unsure, made the decision for him by extending her hand towards him. “Hermione, you look lovely” he told her as he briefly gripped her hand. 

“Thank you, Draco.” Hermione said, embarrassed by the blush that had appeared on her cheeks at the compliment.

“Mi, oh you look gorgeous!” Daphne exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re here, these two have been arguing about the best scotch for the past ten minutes. And don’t lie Draco, you were definitely here at least an hour early.” Daphne said with a giggle, as she led Hermione over to the sofa and arm chairs the three of them had previously been occupying.

 

“Mi, would like you like a glass of red or sparkling white wine?” Blaise asked politely from the bar in the corner of the room.

“A glass of sparkling white would be great, thanks Blaise” Hermione replied as Daphne sat her down on the sofa beside her, placing her clutch purse on her lap. Draco took a seat in the arm chair he had occupied before she arrived.

“Here you are Mi” Blaise said as he passed the glass to her. “How’s work going?” He asked as he also took a seat in the arm chair he had been occupying before her arrival.

“Oh you know. Same as usual” She replied with a small shrug. “Nothing out of the ordinary happening is good. Means everyone is behaving and getting along.” She added before taking a sip from her glass.

“Well you and Theo looked very busy on Wednesday when I dropped in.” Daphne said to Hermione. “Mi had her head buried in a report and Theo had a pile of paperwork stacked on his desk, but was nowhere in sight.” Daphne explained the other two.

“Where had Theo gone?” Blaise asked.

“He probably had had to go and see Harry and his partner, Geffrey, about something. He brought coffee back not long after Daphne had left.”

“I know you work within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but what is it you guys do exactly?” Draco asked. “I asked Theo once and the answer he gave was complete rubbish and didn’t tell me anything at all.” Draco added.

Hermione chuckled. “Theo and I are investigators. We read through the reports from Harry and Geffrey, to ensure that nothings amiss and nothing more sinister is at play. We check for links between cases if we do suspect something. Each pair of aurors have a corresponding pair of investigators. So the four of us; Harry, Geffrey, Theo and I, are technically a team. If a case requires interviewing a suspect or witness, there has to be one auror and one investigator from a team holding the interview.” She explained, before taking another sip of her drink.

“That’s a much better description than Theo gave.” Draco said, causing a few chuckles from Blaise, Daphne and Hermione. 

“How’s your drink Hermione?” Blaise enquired.

“Oh it’s wonderful. Not too sweet but still fruity.”

Blaise nodded. “I thought you’d like the Prosecco,” he told her.

 

The group continued to chat for a while longer, and Hermione could feel herself starting to relax. Shortly after finishing her drink, another crack was heard.

“Excuse me Master Blaise and Miss Daphne, if yous would please begin making your way out to the patio. We will begin serving dinner in ten minutes.” The house elf, now wearing a black and white apron tied at the waist over his matching shirt and trousers, told them.

“Thank you Pippo” Daphne said with a smile, and the elf bowed before disapparating, presumably back to the kitchen.

Blaise stood and vanished the empty glasses with a flourish of his wand, before walking over to Daphne and offered her his arm. Draco watched Hermione she watched with a fond look as Daphne stood and placed her arm on Blaise’s.

 

As Hermione stood form her seat, Blaise threw Draco a very pointed look. He felt his nerves kick in as he made his way over to his wife to be.

“Shall we?” Draco asked nervously as he offered Hermione his arm.

“I… Ah… Yes.” She stuttered, blushing furiously as she took Draco’s arm just like she had watched Daphne do seconds before.

 

As Draco led Hermione out towards to the patio, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at her acceptance. He had been nervous about Hermione being uncomfortable and declining, instead choosing to walk on her own.

 

They walked in silence, neither seeming to know what to say. Draco heard Hermione’s gasp as they walked through the large French doors out to the patio of Zabini Manor.

“Wow Daphne! It’s beautiful out here!” Draco heard her say. He did have to admit that Daphne and the Zabini house elves had done a wonderful job.

 

Warming charms had been cast over the open space of the patio and a charm had been placed on the roof so that the sky above could still be seen, giving the impression there was no roof at all. Daphne had kept the decorations to a minimum, lights floating above their heads around the space and simple, white fairy lights had been wrapped around the patio railing. The table was covered with a white table cloth and black runner and a few candles were placed in the centre of the table between the four place settings. Daphne had made the area seem elegant and intimate, while keeping it simple and not over doing it.

 

“Draco, Hermione is across from me and you’ll be across from Blaise.” Daphne stated as Blaise pulled out her chair and she sat. Draco led Hermione over to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit before moving to take his own seat.

Once all four of them had taken their seats, Pippo appeared in front of the French doors with a crack.

“Can Pippo be getting drinks Master Blaise?”

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you Pippo.” Blaise told the elf, who immediately made his way towards the table.

“Miss Daphne has selected a red and a white wine to go with tonight’s meal” Pippo told the table, now holding a bottle in each hand. “Would miss be liking red or white?” Pippo asked, looking at Hermione.

 

“White please Pippo” Hermione answered and Pippo gave a nod, glass magically filling with white wine. “Thank you” she said kindly. Pippo bowed slightly at Hermione, before turning to Daphne.

“Red or white miss Daphne?” Pippo asked the blonde.

“I’ll have white as well. Thank you Pippo.” Daphne’s glass was filled as Hermione’s had been, and Pippo bowed before moving to the other side of the table and turning his attention to Draco.

“Sir?” Pippo prodded.

“Red please.” Draco responded. “Thank you,” he said once his glass was also filled. Once more, Pippo bowed before turning his attention to Blaise.

“Master Blaise?” The elf enquired.

“I’ll also have red.” Blaise responded.

“The first course will be out shortly. Can Pippo get anything else for the sirs or misses?”

“No, thank you Pippo. That will be all” Daphne replied kindly. Pippo gave the group one final bow before cracking out of sight.

 

“So how is work going Draco?” Daphne asked politely.

“It’s going well actually.” He replied.

“What is it you do?” Hermione asked a little timidly.

“I make potions for St. Mungos.” Draco told her.

“Wow, that must be a big job.” Hermione commented.

Draco nodded. “It keeps me busy and I enjoy it. There are quite a few potion makers for the hospital, so they split up what’s needed amongst us all.”

Hermione nodded, before Draco turned his attention to Daphne.

“How long until you’re next business trip away, Daph?” Draco asked politely. Daphne grinned.

“Well, I actually have exciting news regarding that. When Tori was home over Christmas break, mother and father sat us both down wanting to discuss making some changes to the company.” Daphne started, Draco and Hermione looking at her in confusion.

 

They both knew that both Greengrass girls had apprenticed under their mother, Catharine, the CEO and owner of the family’s business empire; Enchanted Clothing. After two years apprenticing with their mother, Catharine had stood down from her position and had passed the empire over to her daughters. The sisters became equal part owners and Daphne, as the eldest, had taken over as CEO whilst Tori had taken a place on the board of directors.

 

“What changes?” Hermione asked, her concern written all over her face.

“Oh, nothing bad!” Daphne quickly exclaimed. “Father had a suggestion about the American office. Mother and father were concerned about the amount of time I was spending away from home. What with the uhh…”

“Marriage law?” Draco supplied dryly.

“Yes.” Daphne answered sheepishly. “With the marriage law coming into effect, they worried that I wouldn’t be home enough if I continued on how I had been. Father suggested that Tori take over as CEO of the American office. We’re both already equal part owners, she had apprenticed under mother for the same amount of time I did, and she had been serving on the board for two years, so the transition would be relatively simple.” Daphne explained.

“And?” Draco prodded.

“Well Tori and I discussed it, and we both agreed it would be best for our families and best for the company. So I will remain CEO of the UK head office, and Tori will step down from her seat on the board and will take over as CEO of the American office.” Daphne announced excitedly, as four house elves wearing the shirts, trousers and aprons to match Pippo’s filed out of the French doors. As each elf took their place, one standing beside each person at the table, Pippo appeared.

“Dinner will begin with the first course. Tonight’s entree is roasted vine tomato soup” Pippo announced, before nodding at the four other elves. The four house elves snapped their fingers, and bowls of soup appeared in front of the diners. The house elves bowed before disapparating from the patio. As the group ate their soup conversation continued.

 

“So what happens to Astoria’s seat on the board then?” Hermione asked.

“Well, traditionally if the wife has been a CEO then the husband has been on the board and vice versa. So mother and father suggested that Daley take her seat. Father will take Daley under his wing like he did for Tori.” Daphne explained.

“Oh that’s awesome!” Hermione said.  

“That’s not even the best part!” Daphne announced excitedly, throwing a look neither Hermione or Draco could decipher at Blaise.

“Mr Greengrass is going to start teaching me more about the company and about his role on the board. He said that once Daph and I have married and are settled, he will step down from his role and he will be making me his replacement.” Blaise said proudly. 

“Oh Blaise that’s wonderful news!” Hermione gushed.

“Thanks Mi. I mean, we aren’t engaged yet or anything, but it’s pretty inevitable.” Blaise said with a grin.

“Hermione’s right. That’s brilliant. Well done mate.”

“Thanks mate.” Blaise said as the same four elves and Pippo arrived again to vanish the empty bowls, serve the next course and refill wine glasses.

 

“Hey Blaise, may I ask a question about your house elves?” Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded.

“Do they always wear matching outfits?” Hermione asked curiously.

Blaise laughed. “No, they don’t always match. As you know presenting a house with clothes is a sign of freeing them, so we provide them with whatever material they ask for and they make their own and wear whatever they want.” Blaise explained.

“The Greengrass, Parkinson and Malfoy families all do the same thing.” Daphne added.

“They’re paid too, and will sometimes spend that on material also. I’ve only ever really seen them match like this when they’re serving at formal dinners or parties.” Blaise added. Daphne, Draco and Blaise laughing at the incredulous look on Hermione’s face.

“They made those adorable little outfits?” she asked.

“Yes.” Daphne answered with a grin.

“Daph, you said the Greengrass, Parkinson and Malfoy families all do this?" Hermione asked confusedly. 

Daphne nodded in response, unsure where the question was going.

"What about Dobby? He used to wear that dirty pillowcase?” Hermione asked, voice laced with confusion but not accusing. 

“After my mother and father married, as is tradition, the Manor was transferred into my father’s name. With mother and father being the mistress and master of the manor, the manor elves become theirs. The only elves who weren’t theirs were the ones bound to one particular person. Dobby was my grandfather’s house elf and Abraxas Malfoy was an extremely cruel man. It was my mother who started provided the house elves with material. My grandfather had ordered Dobby to wear nothing but that pillowcase. Merlin only knows why but he hated the fact mother was allowing them clothes.” Draco explained.

“But your father called him ‘his house elf’ when Harry had freed him?” Hermione asked.

“At the time he was. My grandfather died before our second year, and after his death Dobby became my father’s elf. But Dobby wasn’t the same after grandfather died, we suspected he had cursed him shortly before his death, though we'll never know for sure. None of us could work out how to stop him from hurting himself or get him to even change his pillowcase, let alone make clothes like the other elves. My father acted outraged at Dobby’s freedom, but I think he was actually quite happy for him to be freed. Dobby definitely seemed happier once he was.” Draco told her honestly.

“Oh,” was all Hermione could say. Draco nodded at her response.

“It was Abraxas Malfoy who came up with the plan to open the Chamber of Secrets that year. I overheard him and father discussing the pros and cons of it being opened one night. I didn’t know at the time they actually had a way to do it though.” Draco announced. “And then of course, with grandfather being dead, Dumbledore and Vol... Voldemort both blamed father.” He added, still struggling, after all this time, to say the name. 

“Old Abraxas always did excel at slithering out of punishments though.” Blaise stated.

“You’re lucky you never met him. He was an evil old man.” Daphne said to Hermione with a shiver. "Sorry Draco," Daphne added. 

"No need to apologise Daph. It's true. He was an evil old man." Draco stated. "There was no love lost there, believe me."

 

The conversation between the four continued throughout the meal and by the time they had finished dessert, both Hermione and Draco were feeling a lot more comfortable with each other.

“Shall we retire to the sitting room for tea and coffee?” Daphne asked, to which everyone agreed. Blaise and Draco both stood to once again offer their arms to Daphne and Hermione, Blaise and Daphne taking off ahead.

As Hermione made her way through the door, she felt a light hand on the small of her back and blushed, not noticing the small grin Draco wore at the sight of it.

 

“How did you start making potions for St. Mungos?” Hermione asked as they made their way into the sitting room.

“Uh… Well. I applied for healer training after we all left Hogwarts. But was… um… unsuccessful.” He said uncomfortably.

 “How come you were unsuccessful? You were second in our year; your marks should have been well above high enough.” Hermione inquired, genuinely curious.

Draco remained quiet for a moment. He had never told anyone the reasons behind his unsuccessful application to healer training, and he was unsure whether he was ready to tell anyone yet.

“After I received the letter advising me I hadn’t been accepted into training I asked for a meeting with the head of the trainee board to find out why I hadn’t gotten a position.” Draco started. “He said that the board had decided it wouldn’t look good for the hospital to be seen admitting an ex-death eater into the training program. He had fought the board on it, saying I had near perfect marks; well above the marks required. But it had been out of his hands. The board felt that it would be inappropriate and declined my application.”

“What!?” Hermione exclaimed, as she stopped walking. “But you were found innocent!”

“I was marked though, Hermione.” Draco said, sounding disappointed. “Whether I was found innocent or not, I was still marked by Him. The head of the trainee board had thought the board’s decision had been unfair though, so he offered me an alternative to healer training.” Draco stated, gesturing for them to continue making their way to the sitting room.

 

Hermione nodded and encouraged him to continue talking while they started walking again.

“The head of the trainee board had obviously seen my marks but he was particularly happy with my potions marks. He offered me a position within the potion making training program. I finished the program with top marks, and was offered the position I hold now.” Draco finished with a shrug as they entered the sitting room. “I love my job, and as long as I make my orders each week they don’t care what hours I do. It actually probably worked out better this way anyway.” He added, noticing the small frown on Hermione’s face.

 

Hermione nodded as they made their way over to the two-seater in the room, Blaise and Daphne having already taken seats on the larger three-seater.

“Oh, that’s a gorgeous bangle Mi! Christmas present?” Daphne admired as Hermione sat down, fidgeting with the sleave of her dress.

“Thanks. Yes, it was from Harry and Ginny.” Hermione answered.

"Sapphires?" Blaise asked curiously. 

"September's birthstone" Hermione and Draco answered at the same time, Hermione and Draco blushing slightly while Daphne smiled fondly and Blaise smirked. 

 

 

The group continued chatting while they drank their tea and, in Blaise’s case, coffee. Thirty minutes later Hermione decided it was time for her to make her leave.

“It’s getting late, I should be heading home.” Hermione said as she stood. “Thank you for such a lovely night. Dinner was beautiful” she said before giving Blaise a hug.

“It was a great night, we’ll have to do it again” Blaise said with a grin.

“Thank you for coming!” Daphne said. “I’ll speak with you soon” she whispered as she hugged her friend.

“I’ll walk you to the floo” Draco offered politely.

 

“Thank you for coming tonight” Draco said nervously as they made their way through Zabini Manor to the flooing room. “I meant… ah… I meant what I said in that letter; I don’t have any expectations for this marriage, I know it wasn't your choice. But thank you for agreeing to this.”

“It wasn't yours either. But Draco, I meant it when I said I wanted to start over.” Hermione said with a smile.

“You could have married anyone though. Aren’t you mad or disappointed it’s me?” He asked quietly.

“No, I’m not mad or disappointed. I hadn’t really thought about being matched with somebody I already knew, but I think it might have worked out better this way. Even if we don’t end up falling in love with each other, at least we can do this as friends, right?” She asked him.

“You might have a point." Draco replied with a small smirk. "So does this make us friends now?" He added as they reached the fireplace in the flooing room. 

“I'd say so, wouldn't you?" Hermione replied with a small smile. 

Draco nodded. “You really do look lovely tonight, Hermione.” He told her as he helped her into the fireplace.

“Thanks. You looked good too.” She told him, blushing again. “I’ll speak to you soon then?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said with a nod. “Goodnight Hermione.” He added as he brought her hand to his lips to lightly press a kiss on top of it.

“Goodnight.” She said blushing again, as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. “Hermione Granger’s flat” she said clearly, vanishing from the fireplace. Draco turned, heading back to the sitting room to face the inevitable grilling from his friends.

 

 _Well that went better than I thought it would. Hermione was smart to leave first though._ _She won't have to face the interrogation from Daph straight away._ Draco thought as he slowly walked back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this will be the only update this weekend, sorry. I did originally say I would be updating once a week, but I was actually managing to maintain and enjoying updating twice a week. But this week was a hectic one and I've had a few things happen involving my ex-boyfriend and his mates, so I haven't been able to focus on writing. 
> 
> At the suggestion of Scabiorgirl I have started posting this on FanFiction.net, but I haven't caught it up to where we are here yet.  
> I have also decided to join Tumblr, feel free to follow and send messages if you wish. You can find me at amyiswildheartxx 
> 
> Next update will be Saturday 2/12/17, sorry once again guys.


	15. I got you this rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm a day late posting this and I am so sorry. Next chapter will be posted next Saturday Australian time. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments! Your support is amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Roses" by Shawn Mendes.

* * *

 

**I got you this rose**

 

**_20 th January 2003_ **

 

Hermione had just finished getting her breakfast ready when she heard the tapping at her kitchen window.

 _Who could possibly be owling so early in the morning_ she wondered as she let the owl fly through the window. She quickly detached the letter, noticing the Ministry of Magic seal and took the letter and her breakfast with her to the table.

 

_Good morning,_

_Minister Shaklebolt has called for a department meeting to be held this morning in board room three at nine o’clock. Attendance is required for all employees of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_Eva McNaughton,_

_Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic._

\---

 

“Do you know what this meeting’s about?” Theo asked Hermione as they filed into the corridor from their office and began to make their way to board room three.

“I have no idea. I was at Harry’s last night and he didn’t mention anything.” Hermione replied with a shrug. Theo nodded in response.

“So?” He changed the subject with a smirk.

“So what, Theo?” Hermione asked.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me Granger. You know I’m asking about Saturday night.” He answered.

“It was good.” She supplied.

“Good? It was good! That’s all you’ve got about your first date with your husband to be?” Theo exclaimed.

“Shhh! Geez Theo, half the bloody office probably heard you!” Hermione snapped.

“Well that’s what you get for telling me ‘it was good’. I’m gonna need more than that” he said with a smirk.

“Alright, fine.” She sighed. “It was awkward at first, but we spoke. The food was lovely. And we agreed to at least be friends.” Hermione informed him.

“Friends?” Theo groaned. “Oh, you sure know how to turn the romance on Granger” he added dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Even if we don’t in love, we’ll still at least be friends Nott.” She explained. “Oh look, there’s Harry. Come on.”

“Hermione? Please tell me you’ll try?” Theo asked as they moved towards Harry. “Please say you won’t rule out falling for him?”

“Theo -” Hermione started.

“He’s not just my best mate Hermione. He’s like a brother. Promise me you’ll give him a chance? And promise me that if you do end up falling for him… Well promise me you won’t ignore those feelings?” He asked pleadingly.

Theo watched as she took a deep breath and continued walking towards Harry.

“Okay, I promise.” Hermione finally said just before she stopped in front of Harry.

 

“Morning. What are you promising?” Harry asked.

“Just that she’ll stop staying at work so late.” Theo told him smoothly.

“Ah, right. Well good luck getting her to keep that promise!” Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m not that bad,” she defended herself, making Harry and Theo laugh.

“Yeah, right.” Harry said.

“Of course you’re not Mi.” Theo said dryly.

“Where’s Geffrey?” Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject.

“He was picking up tea and coffee for us.” Harry answered with a knowing grin. “Come on, lets get seats and we can save one for Geff.” Harry suggested before moving to join the stream of people entering the board room.

 

They found four seats near the middle of the room, Harry and Hermione sat down while Theo – as the tallest of the group – stayed standing so Geffrey would find them.

A few moments later Geffrey appeared holding a tray of take-away coffee cups.

“Morning, guys. Here Harry pass this down it’s Theo’s.” Geff said as he sat and passed one of the cups to Harry.

“It’s coffee, right?” Theo asked wryly.

“Geez, you mess up the order once and no one lets you forget it.” He replied. “Yes, it’s coffee.” He added as Theo tentatively took a sip before he nodded his head in approval.

“Thanks mate” Theo said with a grin.

“No worries. Here this one’s Hermione’s Chai tea.” He said as he passed another cup to Harry for it to be passed down the line.

“Thanks Geff” Hermione said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “Here’s yours Harry.” He added as he passed over the third cup.

“Thanks mate”, Harry said as Geffrey pulled the fourth cup from the tray and his wand at the tray to vanish it.

“Any clue as to what this meeting is about then?” Geffrey asked the group.

“Nope, Hermione and I haven’t heard anything.” Theo answered.

“If anybody does know they’re keeping quiet. Everybody I’ve spoken to this morning has said they don't know anything.” Harry told his partner.

 

Moments later the room fell silent as they watched the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the heads of the Aurors and Investigators offices all take their places at the front of the room. The department and office heads taking seats and Kingsley standing at the front of the room.

 

“Thank you all for coming this morning. I understand this meeting was highlighted as compulsory, but I appreciate the fact that some of you are here on your days off. If everyone could please find a seat, we’ll get started.” Kingsley announced. “Alright, that seems to be everyone. So I’ll pass over to Talbot Blackman and Bartholomew Ellis.” Kingsley said, before ending the sonorous charm he had cast on himself.

 

“This must be serious, if Talbot and the minister are here” Geffrey muttered, as they watched the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stand from his seat. The head of the Auror office, Bartholomew, following suit. The pair cast sonorous charms on themselves as they moved to stand at the front of the room.

 

“As Minister Shaklebolt has pointed out, we know some of you are here on your days off. So thank you all for coming and we’ll try to keep this as short as we can.” Talbot told them. “As some of you would know, a team was sent out to investigate reports of a serious incident on Saturday night. Bart, if you please?”

“Right, on Saturday night a team was sent out to investigate a reported sighting of a Dark Mark over a muggle dwelling in Milton Keynes. The sighting was reported by a muggleborn living in the same street.” Bart announced, gasps emanating throughout the room.

“It seems the occupants of the home weren’t there at the time of the incident. Neighbours report that the occupants of the home are currently overseas, and at this stage there is no evidence that indicates foul play.” Bart continued.

“Are there any questions?” Talbot asked. “Yes?” he prodded, gesturing to a wizard seated in front of Theo.

“Has there been any connection between recent cases found?”

“The investigation is obviously ongoing, but at this stage the team haven’t found a link to any other recent cases.” Bart responded.

“Didn’t a boy go missing from Milton Keynes recently, Sir?” A witch near the front of the room asked.

Harry stood, quickly casting a sonorous charm on himself.

“That case was ours, Sir” Harry said. Bart nodding for Harry to continue.

“The boy was reported missing by his mother, however we found him shortly after at a park. His mother had told him he couldn’t go to the park and he threw a tantrum. Memories showed that his mother had sent him to his room for a timeout after kicking her and that he had opened the window planning to climb out but found himself flying to the park instead. It was case of accidental magic.” Harry told the room.

 “Thank you, Potter. Any further questions?” Bart asked.

“Did any of the neighbours see anything?” A witch at the back of the room asked.

“No. Unfortunately, none of the neighbours saw or heard anything suspicious.” Bart replied with a shake of his head. “Memories have been collected from each person within a quarter mile radius, but it seems the perpetrator acted sometime during the very early hours of the morning and got in and out completely undetected. ”

“Naturally the memories of the muggle neighbours have been modified, and none of them now remember the mark nor our investigation.” Talbot added, Bart nodding. “Unfortunately, we currently also do not have a motive behind the event.”

 

“Any more questions?” Bart asked, pausing to give the crowd time. “No? Right, well I think we can wrap this up, so everyone can get on with their days.”

Talbot nodded.

“Currently we don’t have a motive or a suspect, so at this stage we don’t know if we should expect anymore incidents such as this or not. There is no cause for alarm, but we are asking you all to stay safe and be alert. Do not attend to cases on your own, always go with a partner and please notify the other members of your team when you are leaving for a case.” Bart told the crowd.

“Please notify the head of your office should you suspect anything or notice anything that could be related to this case.” Talbot announced. “Minister?” He prodded, Kingsley standing and moving back towards where Talbot and Bart were stood.

 

“At the moment, the case is being kept from the public and the rest of the ministry. Until we have more information or a further incident occurs we are asking you all to keep the news of the event to yourselves. The magical community will be made aware immediately if another incident such as this occurs, or if a motive or suspect is found.” Kingsley started. “We are not trying to keep the information hidden, we are just trying to prevent a premature panic. So please, be discreet about the matter.” He added.

“Gentleman, anything further you wish to add?” Kingsley asked Talbot and Bart.

“No, Minister. I think that is everything.”

“Alright. If anybody does have any further questions, see Talbot Blackman or Bart Ellis. Any new information or suspicions please advise your head of office immediately.” Kingsley said.

 

“Once again, thank you everyone for your attendance. And thank you for your attention. You’re all free to leave and get on with your days.” Talbot said, and the crowd instantly began standing and making their way out of the boardroom.

 

\--- 

 

“What do you think?” Harry asked Hermione, as the four of them walked back towards their offices. The concern was written over his face.

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about just yet. It could be a one off. A death eater who got off or managed to escape or even a sympathiser, someone who’s just trying to cause a panic.” Hermione said reassuringly.

“Hermione’s right Harry.” Geffrey said.

Harry nodded before turning his attention to Theo.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“I agree with Hermione. I don’t think any of us should worry yet. There were a lot of wizarding families, even half-blood families, that agreed with His cause.” Theo stated honestly. “This year will mark the fifth-year anniversary. It could easily be someone just trying to cause trouble. Or it could be a really sick joke.” He suggested.

 

“So what do we do?” Harry asked.

“We look out for ourselves, each other and our friends and family” Theo stated, Hermione and Geffrey nodding.

“It’s like the bosses said. We stay safe and alert, and if we see or find anything we let them know.” Geffrey said calmly.

Harry sighed. “Okay. You guys are right. There’s nothing to worry about yet. We just have to keep an eye out for each other.” He said with a determined nod.

“See, atta boy Harry.” Geffrey said with a clap on the back. “We’ll catch up with you guys later today. Hermione, I’ll bring you my report on that store robbery from Friday before lunch.”

“Thanks, Geff. That would be great.” Hermione said. “Are you coming Theo?”

“You go on ahead, I’ll catch up. I’ve just got to quickly chat with Harry about something.” He told her.

“Okay then. I’ll see you later Harry.” She said with a smile and a wave, before heading off in the direction of their office.

 

“Not that she needs protecting, but Slytherin’s protect their own, just so you know. And Hermione’s been one of us for a long time now.” Theo told Harry calmly.

“I didn’t say anything.” Harry said.

“You didn’t have too” Theo laughed. “The look on your face said it all mate.”

Harry nodded sheepishly. “Thanks for looking out for her. I know she doesn’t need protecting. I mean, Hermione is the main reason we all survived that year and actually managed to destroy His horcruxes. I honestly wouldn’t have stood a chance without her. But I still worry.”

“She’s family, of course you worry about her. You want her to be safe. I get it. Like I said, Slytherin’s protect their own.” Theo said. “That includes you and your wife you know.”

“It does?” Harry asked surprised.

Theo nodded. “Course it does. Hermione’s one of us, about to officially be one of us by marriage, and you’re her family. So that means the Slytherin protection applies to you and your family.” Theo told him. “Although none of us are ever going to protect Weasel King.” He added.

 “Wow, Theo. Thanks mate. I don’t think I’d be the first one to rush out and protect him either if I’m honest.” Harry told him honestly. “I should get going. Gotta finish my report from Friday too.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Yeah, you do. Bring it by when your done.”

“Will do. Thanks again Theo.” Harry said.

“Don’t mention it.” He replied, before giving a wave and heading off to catch up with Hermione.

 

Theo caught up with the witch just as she was opening the door to their office. The pair entered to find a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers sitting on Hermione’s desk.

Theo let out a whistle as they made their way over to her desk to get a closer look.

“Who are they from Mi?” He questioned with a smirk.

“I don’t know,” she whispered in reply, seemingly in shock at the sight. The bouquet was large and contained about ten different types of flowers in multiple colours.   

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re technically engaged Hermione. Who do you think sent the flowers?” Theo asked wryly.

“I don’t think he would be sending me flowers Theo.” Hermione replied exasperatedly.

“Why wouldn’t he?” He asked. “You know what, never mind. Just open the card Granger.” Theo added with a smirk.

 

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for a lovely evening on Saturday. I hope you enjoyed the night._

_I didn’t know which flowers you like best but Toody, my house elf, suggested an assortment. I hope it isn’t too much._

_I did intend to send these to you yesterday, however I didn’t know your address and didn’t want to ask any of the others and face their questioning._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

“Well?” Theo prodded from his desk.

“They’re from Draco” “Hermione muttered in reply.

“What was that? Didn’t quite hear you then Mi.” Theo said smugly.

“I said they’re from Draco. You were right, Nott.” Hermione replied sheepishly.

“So he doesn’t know your favourite flower then I suppose?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Hermione replied as she placed the card in her bag.

Theo nodded, looking at the flowers closely. “Is it in there? Your favourite flower, is it in the bouquet?” He asked curiously.

He watched as Hermione looked closely at the assortment before blushing.

“Yes, it is.” She said simply, before pulling out her quill and ink.

Theo nodded in response and the pair began working without another word.

 

\--- 

 

A knock on the door startled the pair a few hours later.

“Yeah?” Theo stated, and the door opened.  

“Wow! That’s a lot of flowers!” Geffrey stated as he walked into the room. “They’re lovely though. You got yourself a secret admirer?” He asked with a grin.

Theo huffed out a laugh, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

“What did you need Geff?” She asked changing the subject.

“Just wanted to drop off reports of the robbery on Friday.” Geff said with a grin. “I brought Harry’s too, although when I tell him about the flowers I bet he’ll find some excuse to come in here.” He added with a chuckle.

“He didn’t know what her favourite flower was.” Theo explained.

“Well that explains it” Geff said. “Right well, I’ll leave these with you guys. See you later.” He said as he made his way out the door with another chuckle.

 

“Is it the rose?” Theo asked casually as he handed over Geffrey’s report.

“Is what the rose?” Hermione asked, looking at Theo in confusion.

“Your favourite flower? Is it the rose?”

“Oh. No, it’s not the rose.” Hermione replied.

“If you tell me, I can subtly tell him for you.” Theo offered.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m sure it will come up eventually.” Hermione replied with a small smile.

“What’s going on Mi? I know you, and I know that something is bothering you. Talk to me?” Theo asked genuinely.

“Nothing, really. I’m just shocked. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” Hermione replied, truthfully telling Theo half of what was bothering her.

“Figures the Weasel never bought you flowers.” Theo stated with an eye roll.

“This would have cost a fortune” Hermione sighed.

 _Ah there it is. That’s why she’s so uncomfortable. The money_ Theo thought.

“Have you forgotten who he is Mi? His salary is more than decent, and his family could live very comfortably for generations to come without working a day in their lives.” Theo told her. “He can definitely afford it.”

“Yes, I know that. The roses alone would have probably cost nearly thirty pounds, which is about five galleons. But no one has to spend that kind of money on me.”

“I know the exchange rate Mi.” Theo pointed out. “I know no one has to spend money on you. We all know you’re not that kind of person. But sometimes we want to spend money on you. You deserve someone to spoil you every now and then Mi, and he will.” Theo told her.

“But-” Hermione started.

“You can talk to him about toning it down a bit but at the end of the day he’s still going to go out and spend ridiculous amounts of money on unnesaccery and sometimes useless things. It’s the way purebloods are raised, boys are taught to give only the best to their wives and children. And Malfoy’s can afford the very best of everything.” Theo explained. “Whether you two fall in love or not, you’ll still be his wife and the mother of his children, he is going to give you expensive gifts and flowers Mi. And when children come along, he’ll give them ridiculously expensive gifts too. Best get used to it.” He added with a grin.  

“I… But I don’t care about the money.” Hermione stated.

“We know. He knows that too. Which is why he’ll spend the money on you. He dated a girl briefly a couple of years ago who was clearly only after his money. She was expecting very expensive and rare jewellery for her birthday and he got her candy and a bouquet of flowers. One that was nowhere near as expensive as this one by the way.” Theo told her with a smirk. “If he thought for even a second that you were after his money, he wouldn’t spend it on you.”

 

Hermione nodded, but didn’t speak.

“If it makes you feel better, he spoils Daph, Pans and his mother very similarly to this.” He said, gesturing at the flowers. “He also is never cheap with the gifts he gives Blaise and me.”

“Okay. As long as you all know I don’t want his money. The fact that he spends money like that on everyone makes me feel better about it.”

“Okay. Hermione? I won’t tell him, but I am curious. What is your favourite flower?” Theo asked.

“Umm… Tulips are my favourite.” She answered.

“Why tulips?”

“I’ve loved them since I was little. My mum used to grow them in the garden, and they always looked so beautiful.”

Theo nodded sadly in understanding. “I won’t tell him.” He said with a grin, making Hermione chuckle.

“Thanks.” She said.

 

The pair got back to work and had been working hard for about thirty minutes when there was another knock on the door.

Hermione groaned. “That’ll be Harry” she muttered.

Theo chuckled. “Yeah? Come in,” he called out throwing her a grin.

 

The door opened and both Hermione and Theo were surprised to find it wasn’t Harry who had knocked on the door.

“Damn, you’re not Potter.” Theo said disappointedly.

“Wow, thanks mate. It’s good to see you too.” Draco responded dryly as he entered the room. "Well fuck, that's a lot of flowers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that I know absolutely nothing about gardening or flowers. So my apologies if tulips don't actually grow well in gardens in England. 
> 
> Once again, sorry for the late update!!


	16. All the promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Here is the next chapter. I only have one full week left at work and then I'll be on leave for about three weeks. And I'll be able to get a lot of writing done and I'm hoping I'll be able to get back to two updates a week. In the meantime, next update will be next Sunday Australian time. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the massive number of hits, and all of the kudos, comments and bookmarks. Your support has been amazing and has been the only thing that's kept me writing over the last couple of crappy weeks. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at: amyiswildheartxx.tumblr.com if you want. Feel free to come and chat. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Promises" by The Presets.

* * *

 

**All the promises**

 

**_20 th January 2003_ **

 

“What do you mean that’s a lot of flowers?! You bloody ordered them!” Theo exclaimed.

“Yes, but I didn’t realise there would be so many” Draco said sheepishly. “Sorry. I probably look like such a tosser. And the fact that I wrote ‘hope it’s not too much’ on the card only makes it worse.” Draco said to Hermione.

Theo howled with laughter.

“Stop being a git Theo,” the blonde said. Theo, with tears in his eyes and barely staying seated in his chair, laughed harder.

“Theo, stop.” Hermione uttered to no avail.

“Well I’d come to see if you and Hermione would like to go for lunch. But if you’re going to keep being a prick, I suppose I’ll take Potter instead of you.” Draco drawled.

“You’ll take me where Malfoy?” Harry asked as he entered the room.

“Lunch. Theo here is being a prat” Draco replied.

 

Harry looked between Draco and Theo in confusion, the latter finally calming down.

“Well you’re not really my type, why don’t you take Hermione instead?” Harry suggested, earning an eye roll from Draco.

“I meant –” The blonde started to say but Harry, who had turned to look at Hermione, had finally noticed the flowers and cut him off.

“Holy crap, Geff wasn’t lying! There really is a fuck ton of flowers in here!” Harry exclaimed, Theo roared with laughter again.

“We established before you got here that it was an accident.” Hermione told Harry.

“An accident? Did you accidentally order the whole store?” Harry asked dryly.

“Apparently,” Draco muttered.

“How exactly does someone ‘accidentally’ order that many flowers without realising?” Harry asked.

“I was working and couldn’t leave home to go to the florist, so I ordered them via floo call. I had Toody, my house elf, pick them up and bring them straight here.” Draco explained sheepishly.

“That doesn’t explain why the bouquet is the size it is though.” Theo, who had finally stopped laughing, drawled.

“I didn’t know what kind of flowers to get, didn’t know what Hermione’s favourite is. Toody suggested getting an assortment so I asked for about ten different types of flowers. And asked them to use as many colours as they had.” Draco self-consciously stated. “Who knew they had flowers in so many different colours?” Draco offered, starting to blush slightly with embarrassment.

“Not you, obviously.” Theo stated, making Harry laugh.

“Not me, no.” Draco admitted.

“Harry did you need me or Theo for anything?” Hermione asked, easily changing the subject.

“No, I just came to see what Geff was going on about. He came back to our office saying that someone had sent you a shitload of flowers and that I needed to see them.” Harry explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Theo chuckled, and Draco groaned.

“Of course, he did.” Hermione muttered.

“He doesn’t have any idea about who they could be from, of course.” Harry stated. “Started telling me I’d need to keep an eye on you actually.” He directed at Hermione.

“Why’d he say that?” Theo asked.

“He said that anyone who would buy that many flowers had an obnoxious amount of money and definitely wanted to be more than just friends.” Harry told them.

“He worried about having competition?” Theo asked Harry.

Harry barked out a laugh. “Probably. He’s not wrong though, is he?”

“True. Draco does have an obnoxious amount of money and, even though it wasn’t their idea, they’re getting married which will make them more than just friends!” Theo explained.

“We are here and can hear you, you know,” Hermione reminded them agitatedly. “And for the last time, Geff doesn’t fancy me.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say Hermione.” Harry said with a smirk. “Anyway, I should get back to work.”

“You don’t want to come to lunch?” Draco asked genuinely.

“I’ll have to pass today, I’ve got a heap of work to get through.” Harry explained honestly. “Thanks for the invite though. You’ll have to come around for dinner or something sometime.”

“You could go with Hermione, now you two are friends and all.” Theo suggested with a smirk.

“Stop being a prat Nott.” Harry said, before turning his attention back to Draco. “Seriously though, you will have to come around soon. Ginny won’t let either of you escape that one.”

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good. We’ll have to set something up soon then?” Draco offered.

“Great. Well enjoy lunch you three. Theo come and see me whenever you’ve finished with Friday’s robbery report.” Harry said, as he moved to the door. 

“Yeah, will do.” Theo replied.

“By the way Hermione, Geff said to warn you that he thinks your ‘secret admirer’ is overcompensating for something.” Harry said, walking out the door roaring with laughter before anyone could respond.

“Over compensating my arse.” Draco muttered, making Theo laugh and Hermione blush.

“Still think he doesn’t fancy you, Hermione?” Theo deadpanned. “He’s definitely jealous.” Theo laughed.

Hermione groaned. “He’s not jealous.”

“Of course, he’s not.” Theo rolled his eyes. “Mi face it, you’re intelligent, kind, funny, a brilliant and talented witch and you’re beautiful, Geffrey fancies you.”

“Whatever you say Theo.” Hermione replied. “Let’s just agree to disagree and drop it, okay?” she suggested.

“Okay,” Theo agreed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Draco shifted uncomfortably. “So where are you taking us for lunch mate?” He asked.

“Well there’s an Italian café not far from here?” Draco suggested.

“Ah keeping it casual. Good choice, won’t draw as much attention to ourselves that way.” Theo commented.

Draco nodded, awkwardly. “The Prophet are less likely to write story about the three of us eating lunch in café. They’d have a field day with anything that looked remotely date like.” Draco explained, before turning his attention to Hermione. “I figured, until we were both ready for everyone to know, it would be the best option. I hope that’s okay?” He finished.

“Yes, that’s a good idea. Caffé Nero serves quite nice food actually. Me and Harry often go there for lunch. Quite a lot of the ministry eats there apparently.” Hermione said.

“Great. Well are you both ready to go? Or would you like me to come back in a little while?” Draco offered.

“Nah mate. I’m starving so I’m ready for lunch, as long as Hermione’s ready to go.” Theo stated.

“Oh I’m happy to go now.” She said as she quickly began tidying her desk.

 

Five minutes later the group had left the office and were making their way up Whitehall towards Caffé Nero.

“I am sorry about the mess up with the flowers.” Draco said, speaking directly to Hermione, as they walked.  

“It’s fine. They really are beautiful, you didn’t have to though. You don’t have to spend your money on me.” Hermione said with a small smile.

“I know I don’t have to.” Draco replied. “I know you’re not after my money.” He added with a grin.

“Okay, as long as you know. If you’re going to buy me flowers again, maybe don’t get so many next time?” She suggested with a grin.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely have to remember that.” He said with a sheepish grin.

 

After a short walk they made it to the café and Hermione followed Theo towards a table, Draco following close behind her. They reached the table and Draco, just like he had at dinner on Saturday night, pulled Hermione’s chair out for her.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, hoping no one would notice the blush on her cheeks.

“Your welcome.” He replied.

The three sat in comfortable silence while they perused the menu.

“Will either of you judge me if I get a sausage, egg and bacon roll for lunch?” Theo said after a few minutes searching the menu.

Draco shrugged. “If I don’t, I’ll find something else to judge you for.” He said with a grin.

“Tosser,” Theo said as he rolled his eyes.

“Get whatever you want to eat Theo.” Hermione offered as she closed her menu.

“You know what you want?” Draco asked politely.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“I’ll go up and order. Theo, you want the sausage, egg and bacon ciabatta roll?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll get mine.” Theo answered.

“Don’t be daft. I invited you both to lunch, so it’s my shout.” Draco told him. “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a flat white. You sure though mate? I mean you did spend an awful lot on flowers today.” Theo stated with a smirk.

“Yeah, I’m sure ya git.” Draco replied. “Hermione, what would you like?”

“I’ll have the chargrilled chicken and pesto panini and a passion fruit and peach iced tea please.”

Draco nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He told them before standing and moving to the counter to order.

 

“Hey, Mi?” Theo asked after a few moments, flicking a quick look over to where Draco was stood.

“Yeah?” she replied, watching him closely.

“You remember what you promised me this morning right?”

“Yes Theo, I remember.” Hermione answered.

"And you remember all the promises you made this morning, right?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes Theo, I remember all of the promises."

“Good.” Theo said with a small grin.

“What are planning?” She asked, watching him closely.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He replied with a smirk, as Draco made his way back over to the table.

 

The trio made small talk whilst they waited for their food and drinks to arrive and the chatter continued as they ate.

“There was something I wanted to discuss with you actually.” He said to Hermione.

“Oh?” She prodded.

“My mother wants to meet you. Uhh… officially meet you that is.” Draco told her.

“She knows its me you were matched with?” Hermione asked, her surprise clearly written on her face.

“Yes, she knows.” Draco replied.

“And she wants to officially meet me? She wasn’t angry that you’d been matched with a muggleborn?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“Hermione, my mother stopped caring about blood status and blood purity the second that madman tried to use me to punish my father. Her words, not mine.”

Hermione nodded in response, not knowing what else to say.

“I understand your surprise, but really she wasn’t mad at all. And as I said, she wants to meet you. I think she also wants to start over.” Draco stated.

“Okay. Well that does make sense. It would probably be best for us to meet before everyone finds out and the prophet starts hounding us all.” Hermione supplied.

Draco nodded in agreement.

“My mother and her sister, Andromeda, have become close again and we have a dinner once a fortnight, similar to your Sunday dinners at the Potter’s.” Draco started to explain. “Mother thought it would be nice if you could attend dinner sometime. She thought a dinner with familiar faces might be a little easier for you, given your previous encounters with her.”

“That would be nice. I haven’t seen Andromeda since Christmas day.” Hermione stated honestly. Theo clenched his jaw at the mention of Christmas day.

“Great. I’ll let mother know so she and Andromeda can organise it. She’ll be so pleased, thank you.” Draco said, before turning his attention to Theo. “Theo what the bloody hell is that face for?”

 

Hermione gave a slight shake of her head and was grateful it had gone unnoticed by Draco.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Just thought I saw someone walking by outside.” Theo answered easily, before composing himself.

“Okay, if you say so.” Draco answered. “You both ready to head back?”

“Yes, thank you for lunch.” Hermione said with a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks mate. Was nice to get out of the office with friends for a while.” Theo added.

“Anytime. Thanks for coming mate,” Draco said casually, knowing the true meaning of his thanks wouldn’t go unnoticed by his best friend.

Theo knew Draco was thanking him for coming to lunch so that he could spend some time with Hermione. Basically, Draco had just thanked Theo for being the third wheel on his lunch date, and that didn’t go unnoticed. Theo threw Draco a grin.

“Anytime mate.” Theo stated genuinely.

 

“Just out of curiosity, is your favourite type of flower in that ridiculous bouquet?” Draco asked Hermione as they walked back to the Ministry.

“Yes, it is.” Hermione said with a smile.

Draco watched her expectantly as they walked for a moment.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” He asked.

“Nope.” She smirked. “There is only, what ten types of flower in there? Shouldn’t take you too long to figure it out.”

As soon as they reached Hermione and Theo’s office, Theo said his goodbyes to his friend and then discretely excused himself before heading to the loo – effectively leaving them alone without raising suspicion.

 

“Thank you for lunch.” Hermione said as she moved further into the room. “And thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you for agreeing to meet my mother. I was being honest when I said she’ll be pleased.”

“It’s no trouble really. We will have to meet before we marry, and it makes sense to do it before the papers and everybody finds out about us.” Hermione said. “Thank you for agreeing to having dinner with Harry and Ginny.”

“Not a problem. Having dinner at the Potter’s is like you having dinner with my mother. Harry and his wife are your family, we’re going to married Hermione so of course I’m going to make an effort to be nice and get along with your family.”

Hermione grinned.

“I should get going. I’ve got a few more potions to make this afternoon and you’ve got a terrifying pile of paperwork sitting on your desk.” Draco said. “I’ll speak with you soon?”

“Yeah, let me know what your mother and Andromeda arrange. And thank you once again for the flowers and lunch.”

“Anytime. Although there won’t be as many flowers next time.” Draco said with a grin, before grabbing Hermione’s hand and kissing it lightly. “Have a good afternoon.” He said.

“You too,” she replied as he made his way to the door and out of the office.

 

\---

 

Draco was just packing up and tidying his potions office later that night when he heard the tapping of an owl at the window. The owl flew in and held it leg out, obediently waiting for Draco to take the letter he was carrying. The bird took off as soon as Draco had detached the letter.

 

 

_4 Peacock Place, London N1_

_For next time you want to send her a ridiculously large number of flowers._

_H.P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if Caffé Nero and the address I used for Hermione's flat/apartment there in 2003, but for the sake of the story lets just say they were.   
> I realise the address I have given is actually for a stand alone flat/apartment, as opposed to a flat in a building, so I have amended previous chapters to account for this. The address is still a building complex, however the flats/apartments stand side by side. Let me know if I missed any references to Hermione's place when I was amending chapters.


	17. I am finished with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> On time this week, yay!! I've only got three days left at work before I'm on leave for a couple of weeks. I'll be spending plenty of time writing and I'm hoping to be able to get back to updating twice a week. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for your support. Your hits, comments, kudos and bookmarks all mean so much. My apologies for not replying to any comments for the last couple of weeks. I do read them all, just haven't found the time to sit and reply to them yet. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr; amyiswildheartxx come and say hi if you want. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

* * *

**I am finished with you**  

**_25 th January 2003_ **

****

“Lads.” Draco said in greeting as he joined Theo and Blaise at their table in the Leaky Cauldron. “How are we all?” he added as he placed the tray of drinks he had down.

“Good mate. And you?” Blaise replied.

“Yeah, not bad. Theo?”

“Oh you know. Glad it’s the weekend.” Theo said with a shrug.

“Big week at work mate?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Theo said with a smirk. “Had lunch out a couple if times this week. Draco’s shout of course.”

“Oh, I see who the favourite is now. You never take me out for lunch!” Blaise exclaimed.

“Oh I was just the scapegoat so our blonde friend here could take out a certain work colleague of mine. I don’t think either of us are his favourite anymore Blaise.”

“Ah shit. You mean Potter’s his favourite now?” Blaise asked with a smirk.

Theo barked out a laugh. “Obviously. Who else would I have been talking about?” Theo asked.

“Fuck you guys.” Draco said.

“My week was definitely cheaper than Draco’s though, that’s for sure.” Theo finished with a grin.

“Shut up Theo,” Draco muttered.

“Wait. I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Blaise questioned in confusion.

“It’s nothing Blaise. I just made error when ordering something, that’s all.” Draco told him before Theo had the chance to answer.

Theo laughed. “An error alright. The bloke accidentally bought close to an entire stores worth of flowers.”

Blaise laughed. “How did you accidentally buy that many flowers?!” He exclaimed.

“He asked for an assortment of all these different flowers in all the colours they had. Didn’t know that there would be so many colours.” Theo explained with a laugh.

“I am here you know, and I can hear what you fuckers are saying.” Draco hissed.

 

Blaise and Theo both rolled their eyes.

“Who were the flowers for anyway?” Blaise asked curiously.

“Who do you think, you dolt?” Theo answered.

“Okay, I get it. They were for his new favourite. Why exactly are you buying flower for her?”

“Why do you think, Zabini? Have you forgotten we’ll be getting married?” Draco replied exasperatedly.

“Of course I haven’t bloody forgotten. I’m just confused because a week ago you told Daph and I that the two of agreed to be friends. Now I hear you’re out buying her a florist’s worth of flowers. As far as I know, friends don’t buy friends that many flowers.” Blaise pointed out.

“Blaise is right mate. Mi told me you both had agreed to be friends. And then we get back from a meeting to find all those flowers. What the heck changed?”

“Mother pointed out that even if we don’t stay living together after a child, we will still be married and won’t be able to marry anyone else.” Draco told them. “I know we agreed to be friends, but she had already agreed to courting. So I guess I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and impress her… win her over. I don’t know. Seems like a fucking stupid plan now I’m saying it out loud.”

 

_So something did change. I was right_ Theo thought. _Good thing Hermione promised to give him a chance._

 

“It’s not stupid. It’s worth trying. The two of you have a lot in common. Remember back in ‘eighth’ year, when I spent all that time trying to convince you to make a move?” Blaise asked.

“Who could forget? You harped on any chance you had.” Draco drawled.

“Well I wasn’t doing it to be a git. I genuinely thought you guys would be good for each other. And hey, ministry testing found you guys to be compatible, so I was obviously right.” Blaise said.

 

“What Blaise is trying to say, is; You deciding to make a move wasn’t stupid Draco. And we’ll help out in anyway we can.” Theo stated.

“Thanks. I really fucked up with the flowers, didn’t I?”  
“The quantity, yes. But the gesture, no. Can I give you some advice about her though?” Theo replied.

Draco nodded his agreement.

“We all know she isn’t after access to the Malfoy vault, but she was worried about the cost of all those flowers on Monday. I did explain to her that we all know she’s not after your money, and that if you thought for a second she was after the money you wouldn’t spend it on her. But she is worried that people will assume the worst in her.” Theo explained. “I told her that you spoil Daph, Pans and your mum the same way, it’s how you show you care.”

“What did she say?” Draco asked.

“Nothing really. I explained that high society rules state that husbands give their wives and children the best their money can buy. And that even if the two of you don’t fall in love, she’d still be your wife and that means something. I reminded her that she deserves to be spoilt, and that you would.” Theo told him. “She didn’t argue, but my advice would be to tone it down a little.”

“You mean give her cheap gifts?” Draco asked indignantly.

 

Theo rolled his eyes.

“Of course, that’s not what I meant. And even if did mean that, we know you wouldn’t.” Theo stated. “I meant, maybe don’t send such extravagant gifts to her work.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

“Potter hinted at the same thing Monday night.”

“You saw Potter Monday night?” Theo and Blaise both asked in confusion.

“No, he uh… sent an owl with a note giving me an address saying it was for the next time I wanted to send a large number of flowers.”

Theo and Blaise laughed.

“That’s actually a pretty clever way at hinting.” Blaise commented. “Maybe you should just send her bouquet of flowers with only the one type of flower next time you send flowers to her work.” He added.

“Yeah, thanks for the suggestion.” Draco replied dryly. “I’ll go get another round.”

 

“You seen your dad yet?” Blaise asked Draco an hour later.

“Not yet. Mother mentioned she would go and see him after she meets her.” Draco answered.

“Does Hermione know your mother is already thinking about meeting her?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, she knows. I told her on Monday that mother had suggested we all have dinner at Aunt Andromeda’s place.” Draco answered.

“And she agreed? She agreed to meet your mother?” Blaise asked in surprise.

“Technically they’ve already met.” Theo supplied.

“Yeah, I know. That’s my point.” Blaise stated.

“She agreed Blaise. Thought the dinner at Aunt Andromeda’s was a good idea actually.” Draco said.

“Maybe you’re not the only one who’s trying to make this work as something more than friends.” Blaise commented.

 

\----

 

**_31_ st January 2003**

Ginny’s two weeks away with the Harpies had been relatively uneventful but exhausting. Training camp the first week had been fun, but the team had been scheduled to play two games within the week after it with little time to recover and rest. The team had won one game and lost the other. Ginny had returned home Wednesday afternoon exhausted and Harry had come home from work a few hours later to find his wife sound asleep at the kitchen table. The cup of tea she had made, who knows how many hours earlier, was sitting on the table near her head stone cold.

 

As the couple had eaten dinner that night Harry had filled her in on everything that happened while she had been away. Ginny couldn’t believe her rotten luck, of course Hermione and Draco would have their first date whilst she was away. She had double over in tears from laughing as Harry told her of the flower debacle, and how he and Hermione had had to magically split the bouquet in to two and then shrink each half so the pair could get the flowers back to her flat. Though Ginny stopped laughing promptly and hadn’t been sure how to react when Harry had told her of the letter he had sent Malfoy giving the blonde heir Hermione’s home address. She relaxed about the matter when Harry informed her that he Hermione already knew and that she was a little relieved and not mad.

 

The young married couple had gone to bed early that night and spent very little time sleeping. Ginny had spent yesterday and today catching up on some much-needed rest and housework and the pair were due at The Burrow for dinner tonight.

 

“Gin, I’m home!” She heard Harry call out.

“I’m upstairs.” She called back as she stepped into her favourite pair of jeans.

“What time are they expecting us?” Harry asked as he made his way into their bedroom.

“In about twenty minutes. So, if you want to shower, you’ll have to be quick.” The redhead replied.

“Okay. I won’t be long love.” Harry told her as he made his way to the shower. “So how was your day?” He called out as he started the shower.

“Alright. I cleaned the floors and watched some television. Did some groceries as well so we’ll have food to feed Teddy this weekend.” Ginny replied as she made her way back into the bathroom to use the mirror. “How about you?”

“Busy. A couple of call outs today, nothing too major though.” Harry said as he quickly showered. “Malfoy stopped by and took Hermione and Theo for lunch again.”

“Wow, again?” Ginny asked, her surprise evident.

“Yeah. That’ll be the third time since their first dinner.” Harry replied.

“I know that Hermione said that they’d agreed to be friends, but Malfoy seems to be taking this courting thing pretty seriously.” The redhead pondered.

“Really?” Harry replied.

“The bloke bought what seems like an entire store of flowers for her and has taken her out to lunch three times in the space of two weeks. If that doesn’t say ‘I kinda want to be more than friends with you’ then I don’t know what would.” Ginny pointed out.

“I guess your right.” Harry conceded. “He does seem to be trying to win her over.

“They’ll be getting married, whether they love each other or not because of this law. The fact that he seems to be trying to win her affections probably isn’t a bad thing Harry.”

“I know Gin. It’s a good thing he’s making an effort. I just can’t believe after everything that’s happened, and after everything Hermione did and gave up to help end the war she’s being forced to do this.” Harry ranted. “Even if after they’ve had a child they decide to live separately, they’ll still be considered legally married.”

“I know love, it’s not fair. But Malfoy doesn’t seem to be a prick anymore, and Hermione was already friends with his friends. I actually think she could have done worse.” Ginny stated. “So far Malfoy’s treated her better than my git of a brother ever did.”

“Yeah, I suppose she could have done a lot worse. And speaking your brother, is he going to be there tonight?”

“I don’t know. Mum didn’t mention it. She just said that George had something he wanted to tell us.” She answered.

“Right. Well I’ll quickly get dressed and then we can head off, yeah?”

Ginny nodded her agreement. “Sounds good. We have to be there in ten minutes. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

Ten minutes later Harry was stepping out of the fireplace in the Burrow’s living room.

“Mum, we’re here.” Ginny called out from ahead of Harry.

“Kitchen!” Harry and Ginny heard Molly Weasley call out.

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen to find Molly Weasley standing over the stove and one very frazzled Fleur, with Victoire attached to her leg, attempting to prepare salads.

“Ginny could you give us a hand in here please? Harry could you head on out the back and see if they need help? Arthur, Bill and Percy were putting the tent up out there.” Molly asked after greeting them both.

Harry nodded his agreement and made to leave the kitchen.

“Oh Harry, could please take Victoire with you?” Molly added.

“Victoire, would you like to go with your Uncle Harry?” Fleur asked the girl on her leg.

“Unca Harry!!” The two-and-a-half-year-old shouted excitedly. Victoire promptly let go of her mother’s leg and dashed forward to grip on to Harry.

“She’s been a little clingy lately.” Fleur said apologetically.

“How come?” Ginny asked.

“We aren’t sure. Nothing seems to be wrong with her. She is just all of a sudden very clingy.” She replied, gesturing to way the Victoire had wrapped herself around Harry’s leg.

“We’ll head on out the back and see if we can help out there.” Harry told Fleur.

“Thank you.” Fleur replied with a grateful smile.

“Come on you little koala,” Harry said. Chuckling as he bent down to loosen the grip she had on his leg and scoop her up into his arms.

“What’s kowahlah?” The blonde toddler asked.

“It’s an Australian animal.” Harry answered as he made his way through the house, Victoire gripping him tightly as if worried about being dropped.

“What it looks like?” she asked curiously.

“Like a small, cuddly bear. But they’re not bears. They’re not bears, they’re marsupials.”

“What’s that?”

“Well marsupials are a group of different animals found overseas.”

“What’s that?” She prodded.

“What’s… ah never mind. I’ll explain it when you’re older. All you need to know is a koala looks like a small, cuddly bear. And the baby koala’s grip onto the bigger koala’s just like you are now.” Harry told his niece.

“So Ima little, cuggly bear?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you are.” Harry said, relieved that the ‘what’s that’ line of questioning had ended. “What sound does a bear make?”

“Grrrr…” The little girl growled and then giggled before growling again as Harry walked over to where Bill and Percy were standing in the yard.

 

“Victoire, did you just growl at Uncle Harry?” Bill asked, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Yes, daddy. Ima little, cuggly bear. Like a kowahlah.” She told him before growling again.

“Is that right? And who told you that?” The eldest Weasley son asked his daughter.

“Unca Harry said so!” Victoire shouted before giggling again.

“Oh did he now? And should we take you off Uncle Harry’s hands and give his arms a bit of a rest?” He asked reaching to grab Victoire.

“Nooo!! I stay with Unca Harry!” The two-and-a-half-year-old rebelled.

“It’s fine Bill. I got her.” Harry said.

“Thanks.” Bill said appreciatively.

 

Ten minutes later George came out the back, having also been sent out to help by Molly.

“Hey Harry, looks like you’ve scored yourself an extra limb.” George laughed after his request for a cuddle with Victoire was refused.

“Seems that way.” Harry chuckled. “Angelina inside helping?”

“Yeah. Although I’m not sure she’ll have to help much. Mum and Fleur seemed to have everything under control.” He answered with a grin.

 

Twenty minutes later the table was set underneath the tent and dinner was being served. Victoire, still refusing to go to anyone else, was sat on Harry’s lap. The blonde had cried and yelled when Fleur had suggested sitting with her and Bill and tried to pry her off Harry moments before. She had only stopped when her mother, at her father’s suggestion, had conceded defeat. 

“Fleur, if Harry isn’t bothered it might be best just to leave her there. Harry won’t let her starve love.” Bill had suggested.

“Never to young to start practicing, are you Harry?” George had said with a grin and a wink, as Harry started plating up a small plate for his niece and a bigger one for himself.

“I am sorry Harry.” Fleur had said guiltily.

“No, its fine Fleur. Really, no need to apologise.”

“Thank you.” She had offered dejectedly as she moved back to her seat.

 

“Ron not coming then?” Percy asked from his seat after everyone had finished loading up their plates.

“He said he might be late. Didn’t give a reason as to why though.” Arthur answered.

Then, as always during meals with the Weasley clan, the table divided into smaller groups with many conversations being held at once.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” Ron announced as he and Laney approached the table fifteen minutes later.

“That’s alright dear we have a seat for you over there.” Molly told her youngest son with a gesture to the vacant seat beside Percy. “We didn’t know she would be coming with you though.” Molly added with a terse look.

“Lanie is the reason we were going to be late. Had to wait until she finished work. You knew that.” Ron told her.

“No actually, Ron, we didn’t know. You just told us that you might be late. You never gave us a reason why.” Arthur said.

“And you certainly never indicated you’d be bringing her.” Molly huffed.

“Well of course she’s here. Laney is having my baby and we’re getting married. That means she’s family.” Ron said. “Here Lane you take this chair, I’ll get one for me.” Ron said to Laney as he held the chair out for her.

“Thanks baby.” She said with a grin as she sat.

Ron quickly flourished his wand and then took a seat on the chair he had conjured. The family sat in tense silence as the meal was finished. Victoire, who obviously remembered the last time she had seen her Uncle Ron and Laney, had clutched even tighter onto Harry as the pair had approached the table and still hadn’t loosened her grip.

 

“Ah so now we’re all here, I have announcement.” George announced. “I have asked Angelina to marry me. And she said yes.” George finished, the family surrounding the table erupting in cheers and congratulations.

“Oh my little Georgie!! All grown up and getting married!” Molly cried.

“Aw mum, you don’t have to cry about it.” George mumbled.

“I’m just so happy for you!” she cried.

“Your family weren’t this happy for us when we announced our pregnancy and marriage at Christmas.” Laney grumbled.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t gotten together while he was in another relationship we might have been happy for you.” Percy quipped, Bill and Fleur nodding their agreement.

“Speaking of Hermione, do you know what she’s planning to do about a marriage yet?” Bill asked Harry.

“Umm, I don’t know.” Harry answered uncertainly.

“She hasn’t mentioned anything yet Bill. I’m sure you’ll hear about it when she does find someone though.” Ginny told him.

_Oh yeah, Bill will definitely hear about it. Everyone in the bloody country will hear about it_ Harry thought.

 

“I’m sure whoever she does marry will know just how lucky he is to have her.” Arthur stated.

“Oh I’m sure she’ll be the lucky one in that situation.” Laney stated.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure any of us understand what you’re saying?” Percy questioned.

“No need to apologise, it’s quite alright. I only meant that I’m sure she’ll be lucky when she finds someone to marry. It’s not like she’s the greatest prize in the world, is she? She’s a bossy, know it all and she’s not that pretty.” Laney replied.

“You can’t be serious right now?” George exclaimed.

“Not that pretty? Are you blind?” Angelina added.

“Well, it’s not like she ever puts any effort into her appearance. She doesn’t even bother with make up at work.” Laney defended herself.

“She doesn’t bloody need to, that’s why.” Ginny yelled.

“Well if she doesn’t want to miss out on trying to get a decent bloke, she should get a move on. That’s all I’m saying.”

“She’ll probably just pick some poor muggle off the street.” Ron said.

 

Laney giggled obnoxiously.

“Yes, and then she could slip him love potions!” Laney added. “Now I’m thinking of love potions, the ministry should probably keep an eye on her just to make sure she’s not trying to marry up.”

“That’s enough!” Molly roared. “I will not stand for this kind of talk in my house!”

“Harry you’ve been pretty quiet over there. Not disagreeing with anything that’s been said huh?” Ron sneered.

The table turned their attention to Harry, noticing the angry flush to his cheeks.

“Blimey, I haven’t seen him this angry since the day Sirius died.” George muttered to Angelina.

Harry glared at Ron and without saying a word he stood, moving towards Bill and Fleur to pass Victoire back to her parents. Victoire cried and yelled again, not wanting to leave Harry, but this time neither Harry or parents conceded defeat. Once Victoire was safely out of his hands, he made his way over to Ron.

 

“Don’t you dare ever talk about her like that again. You used to be friends before you became anything more, in case you’ve forgotten. And just because you’re bitter about her not wanting you back after she found you cheating doesn’t mean you can speak about her that way.” Harry said fists clutched against his side.

“You do realise that she’ll end up married to one of those pureblood death eaters she calls friends, don’t you?” Ron scorned.

“Good. If she ends up with one of them they’ll treat her better than you ever did.” Harry said.

“Like she’d ever be good enough for one of them,” Laney scoffed.

“That’s enough! If you’re both going to keep speaking about Hermione like that I will see to it that neither of you are allowed entry to this house again!” Arthur yelled.

“But I’m your son!” Ron shouted.

“I didn’t raise any son of mine to speak that way about anyone.” Arthur simply replied.

Harry moved back towards his seat, Ginny placing her hand in his underneath the table and giving it a squeeze.

 

“We’ve set a date for our wedding by the way.” Laney announced, breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the tent.

“Unbelievable.” George muttered.

Ginny stood glaring at Ron and Laney, before shifting her attention towards her mother.

“Mum, thanks for dinner. The meal was lovely as always. But I can’t stay here with them.” She said before moving to stand near George and Angelina. “Congratulations to both of you.” She said before hugging them both. “If you need any help with planning or shopping let me know. I’ll help out however I can.” She said as she gave Angelina another hug.

Ginny made her way over to say her goodbyes to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy and her father walking straight past Ron and Laney. 

Harry followed his wife, first thanking Molly for the meal and then congratulating George and Angeline, offering his assistance if needed. He too said his goodbyes to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy and Arthur.

"We're done Ron. We might technically be brothers now, but we're definitely no longer friends. I'm finished with you." Harry said as he walked back to where Ginny was standing. 

“Unfortunately for me, you’re my brother so I’m stuck with you. But don’t bother giving us any roles within your wedding, I want no part in that.” Ginny said looking directly at Ron and Laney. “I’m not sure I’ll even attend it to be honest with you.” She finished before saying one final goodbye and turning on her heal towards the house, Harry grabbing her hand as they walked.

 

“I think we might go too.” George said as Harry and Ginny reached the back door to the house.

“Us too.” Bill added gesturing to his little family before standing.

Bill, Fleur, Angelina and George all said their goodbyes, Percy quickly following suit. And only after they had all left did Molly turn her attention to her youngest son.

“Well, I hope you’re happy. Your behaviour is destroying this family Ronald. We all love Hermione and if you keep carrying on the way you are and keep allowing her to speak the way she does, well you just might find yourself without any family.” Molly said bluntly before standing and leaving the table without another word.

“I’m sure you can see yourselves out.” Arthur said before he too stood and left the table.


	18. We are living in a material world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS! So I realised last week that I never told you guys when the next would be posted, sorry about that. I had intended to post this yesterday, but being Christmas Eve I did end up forgetting. So I'm posting it today before everyone comes over for Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Next chapter will be posted Thursday Australian time. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your hits, comments, kudos and bookmarks. You guys are amazing :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Material Girls" by Madonna.

* * *

 

**We are living in a material world**

****

**_1 st February 2003_ **

****

Ginny was late. Last night, after returning home from the burrow, Ginny had received an owl from Hermione inviting her to coffee with Daphne and Pansy. Hermione had told her she needed help and had asked her to meet to at the Starbucks on Oxford Street this morning at ten. Ginny had replied saying that she would be there, but she had overslept and had woken up this morning not quite feeling herself. She had woken feeling tired despite the fact she had slept for a solid eight hours and had noticed her breasts were feeling a little tender when she had showered. In a panic Ginny had sat on the lid of the toilet hastily counting back the days from her last period. She had wasted five minutes double and triple checking her counting before she had finally sighed in relief, her period was due in a couple of days.

 _Must be why I feel like crap_ Ginny reassured herself before racing around to finish getting ready.

 

“Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Ginny exclaimed as she approached the table Hermione, Daphne and Pansy were sitting at. “I overslept.”

“It’s fine Ginny. I ordered you a tea when I ordered my Chi.” Hermione said with a smile, pointing out the cup sitting on the table in front of the empty chair.

“Thank you.” Ginny grinned, before taking a sip. “Pansy, Daphne. How are you both?” Ginny asked politely.

“Fine thank you.” Pansy replied.

“Busy with work, but good. And you?” Daphne answered.

“I’m good, thank you.” Ginny said. “I didn’t actually have time for breakfast this morning, I might quickly duck in and grab something if you don’t mind?”

“Oh no, of course not Ginny.” Hermione answered.

“Does anybody want anything?” she asked as she stood. And after receiving three no’s she made her way inside to order.

 

“Why exactly did you invite us all out this morning Mi?” Pansy asked.

“Pansy! Don’t be rude!” Daphne scolded.

“I’m not. I was just asking why she invited us all here.” Pansy defended, before turning her attention to Hermione. 

“Well, I wanted to ask for advice… And well instead of asking you and Daphne and then asking Ginny separately I… Well I thought it would be easier to invite you all out and ask at the same time.” Hermione supplied.

“Well that makes sense.” Daphne said. “Besides, I think it would be good for me and Pans to get to know Ginny.”

“You do?” Pansy and Hermione asked at the same time.

Daphne nodded with a grin. “Yes, I do. Pansy she’s one of Mi’s best friends and Mi is one of us.”

Pansy nodded in agreement. “I suppose you’re right.” Pansy conceded. “Especially if we want a chance at being bridesmaids at this wedding. I presume little red will be the maid of honour?” She added.

“I um… Haven’t really given it much thought yet.” Hermione said.

 

“Given what much thought?” Ginny asked as she sat back down placing her ham and cheese croissant on the table.

“The bridal party for the wedding.” Daphne answered.

Ginny let out an excited little squeal. “Is that what you wanted to see us all for? To start discussing wedding plans?”

“Oh, Merlin no.” Hermione quickly said. “We haven’t exactly talked about that ourselves yet.” She added, heat starting to creep on to her cheeks.

“Oh, okay.” Ginny replied sounding disappointed. “So what exactly did you need advice on then Hermione?” she questioned, before taking a bite of her croissant.

“Ah well… Draco told me a fortnight ago that his mother wanted to officially meet me and that if I agreed she would plan a dinner for us all at Andromeda’s place.” Hermione started. “And well, I agreed thinking that it might be easier to have people I know there. But Draco told me at lunch yesterday that the dinner would be this Wednesday.” Hermione finished nervously.

“I’m confused. It seems like the dinner is already planned, what do you need our advice on?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know what to wear. I don’t know how to act. And Merlin what if she hates me?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Mi, calm down. She won’t hate you. And as for what you should wear, well that’s something we can easily sort out today.” Pansy told her.

“And as for how you act, all you have to do is be yourself. Mi, it will be fine. Who do you think has been inviting you to the Christmas Eve dinner each year?” Daphne stated.

“Mrs Malfoy has been sending me those invitations?” Hermione questioned. “I always thought it was Draco sending them because the rest of you went.” Hermione added.

“No, it was always Narcissa. Theo and I were there when she asked him whether he wanted invitations sent out to all his friends for dinner that first year. I think it was Narcissa’s way of making sure we all had somewhere to go at Christmas, without singling anybody out.” Pansy explained.

“Will someone please explain to me what dinner you’re talking about? Mi I thought you spent Christmas Eve with Harry each year?” Ginny questioned, confusion written all over her face.

“Each year, since the year after we finished at Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy has hosted a Christmas Eve dinner. Hermione does spend Christmas Eve with Harry each year, she’s always politely declined.” Daphne explained to Ginny. “It’s only a small affair really, as far as Narcissa Malfoy dinner parties go anyway. Just her and Draco, Andromeda and Teddy, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and his mother and my family.”

“I imagine this year there will be an extra though.” Pansy added, grinning at Hermione.

 

Daphne giggled.

“I just remembered what you said before Christmas… About suspecting that this Christmas Eve would be the last you spend with just Harry!” Daphne exclaimed between giggles.

“Oh I’d forgotten about that!” Pansy exclaimed, before turning to Ginny. “Hermione had once again declined the invitation to dinner and Daphne had wanted to make sure that Mi knew the invitation was genuine. Hermione had said that she had this feeling that that Christmas Eve would be the last one her and Harry would spend together.”

Ginny laughed. “I know you don’t believe in divination Hermione, but that was a pretty accurate prediction!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Well I’d meant with you and Harry having just gotten married. I never expected I’d be getting married!” Hermione defended, the other three girls just laughing more.

“So, how about we finish off these drinks and then find a new outfit for Mi to wear?” Daphne asked with an excited grin once she had stopped laughing.

With agreements from the girls around the table, the group quickly finished off their drinks before standing and making their way into the first store.

 

Three stores later, Hermione still hadn’t found anything she particularly liked and was beginning to get frustrated.

“Hermione, calm down. We’ll find something and you’ll look great as usual.” Ginny reassured as group of girls made their way into their fourth store.

“I just want to make a good impression.” Hermione muttered.

“And you will.” Daphne assured her. “Pansy you start looking over to the left, Ginny, you take the right. Mi, you look at this middle section at the front and I’ll look check out the middle section at the back.” Daphne directed.

 

“Hey Mi, what do you think of this skirt?” Pansy asked her ten minutes later. She approached Hermione holding up a black, high waisted, a line skirt.

“Hmmm… I don’t know.” Hermione said looking at the skirt. “I’m not sure it would suit my frame.”

“It will. Try it on at least?” Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded and made her way in the direction of the changing rooms.

“Show me when you’ve got it on.” Pansy called out to her, before resuming her search just in case.

“Where’s Mi?” Daphne asked, a dark grey, knitted top with a scoop neck and long sleeves.

“Changing room. Oh Daph, that top would match the skirt she’s trying on.” Pansy exclaimed. “Quick, come with me.” She said, grabbing Daphne’s arm and pulling her towards the changing rooms. “Ginny!” Pansy called out, gesturing towards the changing rooms with her hand over the racks of clothing.

“Mi, show us the skirt?” Daphne called.

“Okay, but I’m not really sure about it.” Hermione replied, as she opened the door to the changing room she was in.

“Why aren’t you sure about it? That skirt fits you perfectly.” Daphne gushed.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just a different style.” Hermione replied.

“The high waist on the skirt shows off your petite waist, but the a line style accentuates your curves, giving them more definition.” Pansy said.

Hermione nodded, before turning to look at Ginny. “What do you think Gin?”

“I love it. I’m not saying you dress like a nun or anything, but pansy is right. This skirt highlights your curves in all the right ways, whilst still being modestly dressed.” Ginny said with a grin.

“Try this top on with it.” Daphne said, thrusting the top she had found into Hermione’s hands and ushering her back into her changing room.

 

A few moment later she stepped back out wearing the top Daphne had found and skirt Pansy had found.

“Well?” Hermione asked nervously.

“It’s perfect.” Daphne gushed.

“You look great. It’s classy, but still casual enough for a dinner. Perfect for a meet the future mother-in-law and dinner with the family kind of night.” Pansy told her with a smile.

“Leave your hair down, but pin the front curls back. Keep your jewellery simple, the ring you always wear and the sapphire bangle that Harry and I got you for Christmas. And wear the necklace Andromeda and Teddy got you for your twenty-first birthday, the one with the Virgo symbol pendant.” Ginny told Hermione.

“Wear a pair of black tights, and either a pear of black ankle boots or a pair of black heals. Nothing strappy though.” Pansy added.

“And wear that beige, knee-length coat there. Obviously you’ll take it off when you get there, but you want to have the reveal when you take the coat off.” Daphne said with a smile.

“Have you got a pair of ankle boots or heals that will match?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, I do. I’ve got a pair black, heeled ankle boots that will match.”

“Perfect!” Daphne, Ginny and Pansy all exclaimed.

“I feel like I’m the only one here who doesn’t like shopping and is actually nervous about this dinner.” Hermione said.

“You are the only one here who doesn’t like shopping.” Ginny agreed.

“And you are probably the only one here who’s nervous about the dinner.” Daphne added. “You have nothing to be nervous about. She’s going to love you.”

“Go and get changed. We’ll pay for this and then find somewhere to grab a bite to eat.” Pansy said.

 

Hermione nodded before heading back to change into her clothes. Once she was dressed again, she headed towards the counter and paid for the skirt and top before joining her friends outside.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to skip out on lunch ladies.” Ginny announced. “I promised Harry that I’d be home for lunch. We have Teddy staying with us until tomorrow evening. Andromeda has gone away for the night with a friend.” Ginny explained.

“No worries Gin. Thank you for your help. I’ll see you and Harry tomorrow night.” Hermione said before giving her friend a quick hug.

“See you tomorrow night. I had fun this morning, so thank you for inviting me.” Ginny said and then she turned her attention to Pansy and Daphne. “It’s been nice to spend some time with you both and get to know you outside of house rivals and who we used to be.” Ginny said with a smile.

“Yes, it’s been lovely. We should all do it again sometime.” Daphne replied with a grin.

“Especially because we’ll all be part of the bridal party together.” Pansy added with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. “Yes, we’ll definitely have to do this again. Before we all have to start helping with the wedding planning.” Ginny grinned.

 

Daphne, Hermione and Pansy said their final goodbyes to Ginny and then continued on down Oxford Street to find a place for lunch.

 

“Theo talked to Draco about toning it down with the gifts by the way.” Pansy said to Hermione once they were seated in a small restaurant.

“I bet that went down well.” Daphne supplied.

Pansy nodded. “It went better than Theo was expecting to be honest.”

“So he agreed to stop spending money on me?” Hermione asked.

“Oh gosh no, nothing like that. I mean it is Draco.” Pansy told her.

Daphne laughed. “So what happened?” She asked.

“Theo suggested he send only one type of flower in a bouquet next time, and not in all the colours they have.”

“That’s it?” Hermione asked.

“He also mentioned that you were worried about what people would think if spends extravagant amounts of money on gifts. We all know you’re not after his money, and he knows that too. But he also knows what the gossips columns and magazines would probably end up saying.” Pansy told her. “He doesn’t want that for you. So I imagine he’ll keep any gifts simple. They definitely won’t be cheap, but they won’t be over the top like that first bouquet of flowers were.”

“In his defence, the flower incident was an accident.” Daphne pointed out.

“True, but he knows Mi isn’t all that interested in material things like most females are. He’s obviously going to end up giving you jewellery, but I expect it won’t be anything too outlandish.” Pansy stated.

 

“Narcissa will appreciate the fact that he was matched with someone he already knew, you know.” Daphne said to Hermione after they had ordered their meals.

“You think so? Even if it’s me?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Especially because it’s you. She admired you after what you did for Draco. Speaking at his trial and for fighting with the board when they weren’t going to let him back to school.” Pansy told her.

“Narcissa’s been hoping for years for the opportunity to thank you for all of that.” Daphne said. “She was really concerned when they announced the marriage law, she was worried about finding a girl for Draco that wasn’t just after what’s in the vaults. And she was so shocked when he told her that he’d filled out the questionnaire, and she worried even more about who the ministry would match him with.”

“She suspects that you and Draco have a lot in common and that you’ll get on well with each other.” Pansy said with a small smirk.

“But what about my blood status? Won’t she hate that I’m spoiling the pureblood Malfoy line?” Hermione asked.

“Not at all. Hermione, if she still had a problem with blood status, do you think she would invite you into her home for dinner each Christmas Eve? Do you think she would have reconnected with Andromeda?”

“I suppose I hadn’t really thought of it like that. I suppose the war changed all of us, it obviously would have changed her too.”

“It definitely has. She’s always cared about her son’s happiness though. I think if he’d told her he was in love with a muggleborn, even before the war, she would have done whatever she could to ensure that muggleborn’s safety.” Pansy said.

“It’s a good thing you came from an upper-class muggle home though. Narcissa won’t turn her nose up at blood status, but she will turn her nose up at bad table manners.” Daphne added with a giggle, Pansy and Hermione giggling too. 

"Thank you for your help today girls." Hermione said earnestly. 

"You don't have to thank us. We're always gonna have your back." Daphne told her. 

"That's what friends are for." Pansy added. 


	19. So show me family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> I hope you had a fantastic Christmas! Here is the next chapter. I'm really enjoying being on holidays and being able to spend the time writing. :) 
> 
> As always thanks for your hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments! The support you guys show is amazing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Hey Ho" by The Lumineers.

* * *

 

**So show me family**

**_5 th February 2003_ **

 

Hermione and Theo both had their heads buried in reports when they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Theo called, neither looking up from their work.

“You guys had lunch yet?” Harry asked as he closed the office door behind him.

Hermione and Theo looked up in surprise, as Harry sat down on the opposite side of Hermione’s desk.

“Ah no, not yet.” Hermione answered.

“Didn’t think so. Here.” Harry said, placing a sandwich on the desk in front of her before passing one over to Theo.

“Bit early for lunch isn’t it?” Theo asked glancing between the sandwich and Harry.

“You think two o’clock is a bit early for lunch?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Oh come on, it’s not two o’clock. It can’t be.” Theo stated, pulling the sleave of his work robes up to check his wrist watch. “Oh Merlin! It’s already two o’clock.” He exclaimed.

“What? How?” Hermione shrieked.

“Well that’s the funny thing. Times passes.” Harry said opening his own sandwich. “Now seriously, stop and eat.”

“I can’t. I still have so much left to do.” Theo said.

Harry laughed. “Oh god, I think you’re spending too much time near Hermione.” Harry said. “Stopping for a moment to eat won’t be the end of the world Theo. Hermione you too please.”

“Fine.” The pair of investigators mumbled at the same time. Theo and Hermione both reached for the sandwiches Harry had brought them.

“Brilliant. Now Hermione, how are you feeling about tonight?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione groaned. “She’s gonna hate me.”

“She’s not going to hate you.” Theo and Harry reassured.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, taking a small bite out of her sandwich. 

“Mi, we’ve been over this. She isn’t going to hate you.” Harry reminded her.

“You’re intelligent, smart, caring, funny and a spectacular witch, not to mention you and Draco have so much in common. She’s going to love you.” Theo said.

Hermione nodded, unsure what to say. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay to be nervous, but it will be fine.” Theo said, before taking another large bite out of the sandwich Harry had gotten him. 

“Andromeda said that she was looking forward to seeing you. And Teddy will be there too. He doesn’t know that it’s you that’s coming for dinner, but he told me he was excited to meet Draco’s friend.” Harry told her with a grin. “Andromeda mentioned over the weekend that she’s thinking of home schooling him. She said Teddy’s still not always able to stop his hair from changing colour when his emotions get the better of him.”

“Well home schooling would probably be best until he can. I mean we don’t think anything of it, but the other kids and teachers definitely would.” Hermione commented.

“Exactly.” Harry agreed.

 

\---

 

Four hours later Hermione was landing in the fireplace in Andromeda's living room.

“Aunt ‘Mione? What are you doing here?” Hermione heard Teddy exclaim as she stepped out and onto the carpet.

“Oh I, ah-” Hermione started.

“Hermione, you made it.” Andromeda said as she pulled Hermione in for a quick hug. “How are you dear?”

“Oh I’m fine thank you Andromeda. How are you?” Hermione replied.

“I’m good thank you dear. Come on through. Cissa is in the kitchen and Draco is around somewhere. Teddy, for the last time, go and wash up for dinner.” Andromeda said, as she began to steer Hermione through the living room.

 

Andromeda’s living room, which previously held old but comfortable looking furniture, had been given a refurbishment. Her home now held sleek, yet still comfortable in the case of the couches and chairs, furniture in various shades of grey with touches of whites and blues. The walls were now an off white and new carpet had been laid in a shade of beige. The kitchen and the bathroom floors had been re-tiled with new, white tiles. Andromeda had told her and Harry that her sister had helped her renovate the house. Narcissa Malfoy had thought it might help her to heal after losing her husband, daughter and son-in-law. Andromeda’s home now felt updated and modern, but still felt welcoming and comforting. The renovations, she had told them, had helped a little. 

 

“But Grandma, Draco’s friend still isn’t here.” Teddy pouted.

“Yes, she is dear.” Andromeda said distractedly.

“Where? Did she come through the front door?” Teddy asked in confusion.

“Did you who come through the front door?” Andromeda asked, equally confused.

“Draco’s friend!” Teddy exclaimed.

“No dear, Aunt ‘Mione is Draco’s friend.” Andromeda replied gently after finally comprehending the small boy’s confusion.

“She is? Since when?” Teddy asked.

“We went to school together buddy.” Hermione heard Draco reply from somewhere off to her left.

“Oh, okay.” Teddy conceded. “Can Aunt ‘Mione sit next to me at dinner?”

“Only if you wash your hands. Now go.” Andromeda told him.

“Fine.” The boy grumbled as he left the living room.

“Hermione, do you mind if I leave you with Draco? I best get back to the kitchen.”

“That’s fine Andromeda.” Hermione said with a small smile.

“You don’t have to be nervous you know.” Draco said with a small smirk as he approached her.

“I’m not nervous.” Hermione defended.

“Uhuh, of course you’re not.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “Here let me take your purse and coat?” He offered.

“Ah, sure.” Hermione responded.

 

Draco reached for her purse, sending it toward the coat rack beside the fireplace with his wand. He then nervously stepped around behind her to take her coat. Hermione could feel his breath on the back of her head and she felt a nervous flutter in her tummy. She heard his intake of air as he removed her coat, and caught sight of her outfit for the evening. Draco nervously cleared his throat and gave a quick shake of his head in attempt to clear it before he sent her coat to the coat rack in the same way he had sent her purse.

 

“Thanks.” Hermione mumbled, heat creeping up to her cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” He responded, his gaze drifting down before quickly meeting her eyes again.

“Draco, darling?” A women’s voice said from the kitchen door.

“Mother.” Draco startled. As the blonde women entered the room, Draco stood wondering how long his mother had been standing at the door. “Hermione, this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Hermione Granger.” He introduced them. And for all his talk about Hermione being nervous, he realised that he sounded nervous. 

“Miss Granger, it’s lovely to finally meet you… Officially.” Narcissa Malfoy said with a small smile.

“Please, Hermione is fine. And it’s lovely to meet you too Mrs Malfoy.” Hermione replied politely.

“Well if you insist on me calling you Hermione then there is no need to be so formal dear. Please, call me Narcissa.” She told Hermione. “You look lovely by the way dear; doesn’t she look lovely Draco?”

“Yes mother, she does.” Draco agreed uncomfortably, guessing that his mother had been watching them long enough to see him check Hermione out.

“Thank you.” Hermione replied, another blush finding its way to her cheeks. “You look beautiful as well Narcissa.” She complimented.

“Thank you dear. Now, Andromeda would like us to make our way to the dining room.” Narcissa told them. “Ah wonderful, you’ve washed up for dinner Teddy?”

“Yes, Aunt Cissa.” Teddy responded.

“Great. Teddy, why don’t you escort me to the dining room? And Draco you can escort Hermione.” Narcissa suggested, Teddy proudly holding his arm out to Narcissa as he had been taught to do. Draco following suit and holding his arm out for Hermione, who was grinning at Teddy’s actions.

 

As Hermione stepped into the room she realised she had never actually eaten in the dining room. Usually if Hermione was having dinner with Andromeda and Teddy, it was at Harry and Ginny's place. The dining table had a charcoal stained, wooden frame and glass top, the chairs were upholstered with a light grey fabric and the chair legs matched the tables frame. A buffet stood against one wall of the dining room, made in the same wood and stain as the table and chair legs. A light blue vase was placed in the centre of the buffet and contained a bouquet of white tulips.

 

“I washed up for dinner, so that means I can sit next to Aunt ‘Mione.” Teddy announced as they stepped further into Andromeda’s dining room.

“Of course, Teddy.” Hermione reassured the boy.

“Draco, how about you and I sit over this side, Andromeda will be seated at the head of the table and Teddy and Hermione can sit opposite us.” Narcissa suggested.

“Yay!” Teddy cheered as he led Narcissa to a seat on the other side of the table, pulling the chair out for her as Draco did the same for Hermione.

Once Narcissa was seated, Teddy darted around to take the seat beside Hermione.

“I’ll see if Andromeda needs any help in the kitchen.” Draco announced, turning to make his way out the door.

“No need. I’m here. But thank you.” She said with a smile as she entered the dining room, plates loaded with food floating in behind her to land on the table.

 

Draco made his way back over to the table and pulled out the chair for Andromeda.

“Thank you, Draco.” Andromeda said as she sat.

“This looks delicious, thank you Andromeda.” Hermione said politely while Draco was taking his seat.

“Thank you, dear.” She said with a grin. “Well everyone, dig in.” Andromeda announced, and the group began to eat.

 

“Aunt ‘Mione, how was work today?” Teddy asked politely, effectively breaking the silence that had engulfed the table.

“It was good. Busy as always but good thank you Teddy.” Hermione answered with a grin.

“What is it you do exactly at the ministry Hermione? You work with Theo Nott?” Narcissa asked conversationally. 

“Yes, I work with Theo. Theo and I are investigators in the Auror office.” Hermione started. “We work in a team with two Auror’s, and go over the reports and such making sure nothing's missing and looking for anything more sinister at play or for links between cases.” She finished explaining.

“Who are the Auror’s on your team?” Narcissa prodded.

“Harry Potter and Geffrey Knaggs.” Hermione answered.

“Mr Potter is no longer partnered with Mr Weasley then?” Narcissa enquired.

“No, they haven’t been partners for a long while now mother.” Draco answered.

“Oh? I hadn’t heard.” She stated. “So, have you two stated discussing wedding details yet?”

“Um, no not yet.” Hermione answered, shifting slightly in her seat.

“Why not? You’ve got to be married before January next year don’t forget.” Narcissa stated.

“We definitely haven’t forgotten. And neither of us are daft enough to forget that detail mother.” Draco pointed out.

“Of course, you’re not.  My apologies, that’s not what I meant dear.” The Malfoy matriarch said. “Look I do understand some of the complexities of this situation. And I understand that having to married by the end of the year is not ideal. But when you’re ready, I would love to help with the planning. I think early September would be a lovely time for you to wed.”

“Thank you Narcissa, your help would be wonderful.” Hermione answered genuinely.

 

“Wait, hold up a second." Teddy exclaimed. "Aunt ‘Mione is marrying Draco?” He questioned.

“Yes, dear. They’ll be getting married this year.” Narcissa answered.

“If your getting married then why doesn’t Aunt ‘Mione have a ring? When Grandma was going to marry Grandpa, he gave her a ring, and Aunt Cissa also has a ring. Where is Aunt ‘Mione’s ring?” Teddy accused Draco.

“Um… Well I just haven’t found the perfect ring for Hermione yet buddy. That’s all.” Draco answered.

“Oh okay. Fair enough. I suppose you have to give her the right one.” Teddy nodded, happy with Draco’s answer.

 

“So where do you think you two might live?” Narcissa asked politely.

“Mother!” Draco scolded, horrified by his mothers forward questioning. “I’m sorry, she has no filter.” He added to Hermione.

Hermione gave him a small smile. “It’s fine, Draco.” Hermione told him. She then turned her attention to Narcissa. “Well I thought it was tradition for Malfoy’s to live in the manor. So, I just assumed that that’s where we’d be living.” Hermione told her honestly.

“You are correct, it is tradition my dear and you will, of course, always be welcome in the manor. I promise to do whatever I can to make you feel welcome and comfortable there, however I would understand if you didn’t wish to live there. Who’s to say the two of you can’t start your own traditions?” Narcissa answered warmly.

“But wouldn’t everyone expect me to move into the manor?” Hermione asked quietly.

“They probably will, yes. But it’s up to the two of you to decide and to hell with what everyone else excepts.” She replied fiercely, Andromeda and Draco’s jaws dropping in shock.

“Aunt Cissa said a bad word!” Teddy shouted.

“Yes, I did and I’m terribly sorry Teddy. That was very bad of me.” Narcissa said to him, a little embarrassed by her outburst.

“That’s okay Aunt Cissa. I can be bad sometimes too.” Teddy told her with a grin, causing the adults to chuckle.

“Thank you for your forgiveness Teddy.” She said to her great nephew. “Well, you’ve got plenty of time to sort it all out anyway.” Narcissa said softly, looking between her son and her future daughter-in-law.

 

“I might just quickly clear these plates, but I think I might hold off on serving dessert for a moment.” Andromeda said.

“Yes, I think bit of time before dessert might be a good idea.” Narcissa agreed. “The meal was wonderful.”

“That was lovely, thank you Andromeda.” Hermione said.

“Yes, thank you Aunt Andromeda.” Draco supplied.

“Thanks Grandma.”

Andromeda pointed her wand at the dishes and gave her wand a slight wave, sending the dishes towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey Aunt ‘Mione, don’t forget you promised I could carry the rings like for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.” Teddy reminded her.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten.” Hermione said with a grin.

“When did he ask you about carrying rings?” Andromeda asked with a chuckle.

“At Christmas. When he, Harry and I were in the bathroom.” Hermione answered, Andromeda nodding in understanding.

“What on earth were the three of you doing in a bathroom together?” Draco asked, confused by the exchange between his aunt and future bride.

“Ron was being mean to Aunt ‘Mione so Aunt ‘Mione went to the bathroom. Uncle Harry went to check on her and then when everyone was yelling at Ron, Grandma said I should check on her too.” Teddy told his cousin. “Aunt ‘Mione said that she would be getting married this year and so I asked if I could carry the rings like I did for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and she said yes.”

“What did the Weasel do this time?” Draco asked Hermione concernedly.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hermione told him.

“He said that Larney-” Teddy started.

“Laney,” Hermione interrupted to correct him.

“Yeah, her. Is having a baby and that they were going to get married. And then they said something about a marry law that I didn’t understand. But I asked Aunt ‘Mione what it meant and she said that it meant she would be getting married. Aunt Ginny and Uncle George pointed their wands at him and Aunt Molly and Aunt Flor yelled at him.” Teddy rambled quickly.

“Aunt Flor?” Narcissa questioned.

“He means Fleur. As in Fleur Delacour, Weasley now. She married Bill.” Hermione explained.

“Why do I know that name?” Draco asked Hermione.

“She was the Beauxbatons’ Triwizard Champion.” Hermione reminded him.

“Oh that’s right. She was the one the Weasel asked to the Yule Ball.” Draco said with a chuckle.

“Asked? From what I heard he shouted it at her.” Hermione replied with a small smirk, causing Draco to snort out a laugh.

“Draco, where are your table manners?” Narcissa scolded.

“Well, I think now might be a good time for dessert.” Andromeda stated, standing to head back into the kitchen.

“I’ll give you hand.” Narcissa offered and stood from her place.

 

“Well they seem to be getting along.” Andromeda pointed out once they had entered the kitchen.

“Yes, they do don’t they?” Narcissa answered with a grin. “She seems like a lovely young lady. Very beautiful, intelligent and caring. But I know she’s not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for what she believes in. She’ll be good for him.”

“She is a wonderful young lady. And you’re right, she will be good for him. But he’ll also be good for her. Draco is just as intelligent and as caring as she is, and she needs that. She needs to be able to have a conversation with someone who will actually listen to and understand what she’s saying. And she needs someone to look after her, because she’s always so busy caring for everyone else.” Andromeda told her sister as they began serving dessert.

“The youngest Weasley boy didn’t treat her well, did he?” Narcissa asked.

“I think he thought he didn’t have to. From what I saw, he treated her as if she was a sure thing. Like he could do whatever he wanted, and she’d still marry him. I think the fame of being part of the Golden Trio has gone to his head a bit and he expects everyone to worship the ground he walks on, regardless of his behaviour.” Andromeda explained. “His fiancé, the girl he cheated on Hermione with, only seems to encourage this behaviour. She definitely brings out the worst in him.”

“Well, it seems Draco got very lucky with his match then.” Narcissa said.

“So did Hermione. I’m still not sure I understand either of their reasons for filling out that compatibility questionnaire, but they both got very lucky with their pairing.” Andromeda said as she pointed her wand at the dessert dishes and with a flick sent them towards the dining room.

“I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand the reasons either.” Narcissa agreed as she and Andromeda followed the dessert dishes back to the table.

 

“So if Aunt ‘Mione marries Draco, does that mean Draco will be my uncle like Uncle Harry?” he questioned thoughtfully after everyone was seated at the table again. 

“Not exactly dear, no.” Andromeda answered.

“Why not?” Teddy asked, confused by his Grandmother’s answer.

“Well, because Draco is your cousin dear.” Andromeda replied.

“If Draco is my cousin, then he can’t marry Aunt ‘Mione because she’s my Aunt. He isn’t allowed.” Teddy stated.

“Teddy, Aunt ‘Mione is your aunt the same way Uncle Harry is your uncle.” Andromeda explained.

“So Aunt ‘Mione was chosen to be my aunt like Uncle Harry was chosen?”

“Yes, exactly. Your mother and father chose Uncle Harry and Aunt ‘Mione for you.” Andromeda told him.

Teddy tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment.

“So does that mean Draco and Aunt ‘Mione aren’t already related?” He questioned.

“Yeah buddy, we aren’t related.” Hermione answered him.

“Okay then. You can get married.” He said with a nod.

“Thanks for giving us your permission.” Draco responded dryly.

“You’re welcome.” Teddy replied genuinely, being too young to pick up on or understand the sarcasm. “Just don’t be mean to Aunt ‘Mione and treat her bad like Ron did.” The young boy warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it little man.” Draco responded. His guilt over his passed treatment of his future wife, starting to bubble over again.

 

“Teddy, I think it’s time for you to head up and have a bath. Alright?” Andromeda said.

“Can Aunt ‘Mione come and help me?” Teddy asked hopefully.

“What if Draco helps you instead? I wouldn’t mind having a word with your Aunt ‘Mione,.” Narcissa suggested.

Teddy sighed. “Okay. Come on Draco.” He said, standing from the table. “Please don’t leave before I’m finished in the bath Aunt ‘Mione?” He pleaded.

“I promise you I won’t leave without saying goodbye.” Hermione reassured him. “I’ll be fine. Go and help Teddy.” Hermione added to Draco after noticing his hesitance to leave.

“Okay. Let’s go Teddy.” Draco said, leading the young boy out of the dining room.

“Well, I’ll leave you two ladies to talk.” Andromeda said, pointing her wand at the dishes from dessert and sending them towards the kitchen. She stood and followed the dishes out of the dining room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. But everyone loves a cliffhanger every now and then, right? (hehe)  
> The chapter was getting ridiculously long, fifteen pages long in Microsoft word after making some major cuts to be exact. And by cutting it into two parts I didn't have to cut anything out. 
> 
> Part two will be posted Sunday Australian time :)


	20. Take this one fallen man on his knees, saying please forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> The wait is over. Here is the next chapter :). Next chapter will be posted by Wednesday Australian time. I hope you all have a happy and safe New Years! 
> 
> As always thank you all so much for your comments, hits, kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Forgive Me" by Missy Higgins.

* * *

 

 

Previously in How We Gonna Move Together?

_“Teddy, I think it’s time for you to head up and have a bath. Alright?” Andromeda said._

_“Can Aunt ‘Mione come and help me?” Teddy asked hopefully._

_“What if Draco helps you instead? I wouldn’t mind having a word with your Aunt ‘Mione,.” Narcissa suggested._

_Teddy sighed. “Okay. Come on Draco.” He said, standing from the table. “Please don’t leave before I’m finished in the bath Aunt ‘Mione?” He pleaded._

_“I promise you I won’t leave without saying goodbye.” Hermione reassured him. “I’ll be fine. Go and help Teddy.” Hermione added to Draco after noticing his hesitance to leave._

_“Okay. Let’s go Teddy.” Draco said, leading the young boy out of the dining room._

_“Well, I’ll leave you two ladies to talk.” Andromeda said, pointing her wand at the dishes from dessert and sending them towards the kitchen. She stood and followed the dishes out of the dining room._

 

* * *

 

 

**Take this one fallen man on his knees, saying please forgive me**

**_5 th February 2003_ **

****

“Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that I think my son was very lucky to be matched with you by the ministry.” Narcissa said with a smile.

“Really?” Hermione asked self-consciously.

“Yes, really. I have heard wonderful things about you over the years Hermione and I believe you’ll be good for each other. You are both intelligent and caring people. He isn’t after any fame your name could give and you aren’t after access to our vaults.” Narcissa said. “Draco never gave it much thought, but filling out that compatibility questionnaire from the ministry could have ended disastrously for my family.”

Hermione nodded.

“My son was concerned, I believe, about finding someone who would be willing to marry him. What with his past and all. When he told me that he had sent through that compatibility form, well I admit I was very concerned about who he would be matched with. I don’t think he really considered about how the ministry could have swayed his match.” Narcissa told her. “But evidently I worried over nothing. I am very happy he was matched with you.”

“Even though I’ll be ruining the pureblood Malfoy line?” Hermione asked nervously.

Narcissa chuckled. “You might find it hard to believe Hermione, but I stopped caring about the so-called purity of blood the second that maniac tasked my son with killing Albus Dumbledore to punish my husband for his failure.” Narcissa replied.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Hermione admitted.

“I do need to thank you Hermione, for everything you did for Draco after the war.” Narcissa stated.

“It wasn’t nothing, really.” Hermione replied.

“It wasn’t nothing. You were one of the main reasons he didn’t end up in Azkaban like Lucius and the only reason he was allowed to complete his Hogwarts education. So while it may not seem like much to you, it is everything to me. He wouldn’t be where he is today without you. And neither would I if I’m being honest, so I thank you for everything you did Hermione.” Narcissa said genuinely.

“You’re welcome.” Hermione replied quietly, shocked by the Malfoy matriarch’s words.

“I also apologise for my previous behaviour. Particularly my behaviour when you and Mr Potter were brought into the Manor that day.” Narcissa started. “It in no way excuses my behaviour, but at the time I was only thinking of my son and his survival, and I am deeply sorry.”

“I understand.” Hermione told her honestly. “I don’t blame you or Draco for what happened that day, but I appreciate your apology. It does mean a lot.”

 

Five minutes later Andromeda re-entered the dining room. “Well how are we going in here?” She asked kindly.

“Wonderfully thank you Andromeda. Hermione and I were just discussing the laws on House Elf rights that Hermione and Theo worked on.” Narcissa replied warmly.

“Yes, Narcissa just finished telling about how she’d spent weeks teaching her house elves how to sew.”

“It was one of the first things she did after Grandfather passed.” Draco said from behind her.

“Yes, well they needed something more than pillow cases to wear.” Narcissa said a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Aunt ‘Mione, you’re still here!” Teddy exclaimed as he ran back into the dining room.

“Well I promised you I’d still be here, didn’t I?” Hermione replied.

“Oh I forgot that bit.” He told her with a smile, as he moved to climb onto her lap. “Hey Aunt ‘Mione, guess what?”

“What?” she asked enthusiastically. Narcissa and Andromeda watched on with soft expressions.

“Grandma’s going to start teaching me school this year!” Teddy exclaimed excitedly, his hair changing from the warm brown it had been to a shade of bright blue as it often did when he experienced peaks in any emotion.

“Is she really?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“Uhuh!” He answered. “Isn’t that cool?”

“Very cool. Oh you’re growing up and getting so big.” Hermione gushed as she tickled his sides.

Teddy cackled in delight. “Aunt ‘Mione stop tickling me!” The young boy squealed, and Hermione ceased her attack on him.

 

“I think it might be time to start calming down for bed mister.” Andromeda told him.

“Aww, but Grandma Aunt ‘Mione hasn’t left yet.” Teddy whined.

“What if we go and read a book together? How does that sound?” Hermione suggested.

“Okay!” Teddy shouted. “I’ll go pick one!” he said happily.

“Say goodnight to everyone before you go, please.” Andromeda told him.

“I’ll go pick a book now Aunt ‘Mione.” Teddy told her once he had finished saying his goodnights to everyone. The nearly six year old then took off out of the dining room and towards his bedroom to pick a book for them to read. 

“You didn’t have to offer Hermione, you’re the guest here tonight remember.” Andromeda told her.

“No, it’s fine Andromeda. I want to.” Hermione said with a grin.

“Aunt ‘Mione, hurry up!” They heard Teddy call. The four adults chuckled.

“I’m coming.” She called back. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll be back.” She said with a smile and headed after Teddy.

 

“So you’ve decided to home school him then Aunt Andromeda?” Draco asked politely.

Andromeda nodded. “As much as I would love for him to have the chance to interact with children his own age, I think home schooling is best for now. I mean, you saw what happened with his hair when he got excited.” She replied.

“It’s a pity.” Narcissa agreed. “He would do wonderfully at school. He already speaks very well.”

“Yes, he does. I think that comes from him spending most of his time around adults. Hermione and Harry have always been great with speaking with him too, using words he would understand but still speaking to him as an equal and not talking down at him.” Andromeda explained.

“That would help, yes.” Narcissa supplied. “From what I’ve seen he absolutely adores Hermione and she seems to be wonderful with him.”

“I presume, when you said Hermione was chosen like Harry was, you meant she’s his godmother?” Draco asked.

“Yes, didn’t you already know that?” Andromeda asked, surprised he hadn’t already known.

Draco shook his head. “She never mentioned it.” He said.

“Come to think of it, I don’t think all of the Weasley’s were ever actually told. They were all told that Harry had been named godfather, but I don’t remember an announcement ever being made for godmother. I know that Bill, Fleur, George and of course Ginny know, but I don’t think she ever even told Ronald.” Andromeda told them.

“It is well known that Ronald Weasley can get very jealous when it comes to people having things he doesn’t. Even when it’s friends. I can hardly blame her for not sharing that detail with him.” Narcissa supplied.

“She probably never wanted to draw attention to the fact that both his godparents were part of the golden trio.” Draco said thoughtfully.

“Well that does sound like a very Hermione-type thing to do.” Andromeda responded with a grin.

“I noticed earlier when Teddy was telling his story that he called everybody, except Ronald Weasley, Aunt or Uncle.” Narcissa mentioned.

“Yeah, he hasn’t called Ron ‘Uncle Ron’ since Christmas Day. I don’t think he appreciated him being ‘mean to Aunt 'Mione’ as he puts it.” Andromeda explained.

 

“He’s asleep.” Hermione told Andromeda with a soft smile when she made her way back into the dining room ten minutes later.

“Oh wonderful, thank you dear.” Andromeda responded. “Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you.” Andromeda added after Hermione had re-taken her seat at the table.

“Oh?” She questioned.

“How about I make us a pot of tea whilst you two have your chat?” Narcissa offered.

“That would be wonderful.” Andromeda said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Tea would be fantastic thank you Narcissa.”.

“I was speaking with Harry the other day, about home schooling for Teddy.” Andromeda started.

“Yes, he mentioned that today at lunch.” Hermione supplied. “It’s a shame, but it probably is the best option for him at the moment.”

Andromeda sighed. “Yes, exactly. I’m planning to give a muggle and magical education.”

“Oh really?” Hermione asked, intrigued.

“Yes, I think a more rounded education before he goes off to Hogwarts would be good for him.” Andromeda explained.

A tea pot, cups, milk and sugar all laid out on a tray floated into the room, Narcissa following closely behind.

“Well that sounds like a great idea Andromeda. If you need any help with it let me know.” Hermione said genuinely, as the tray landing gracefully on the table.

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to discuss with you.” Andromeda said sheepishly.

“Oh?” Hermione inquired.

Andromeda nodded sheepishly before she gestured to the cup of tea that had been placed in front of Hermione.

“Ah, thank you.” Hermione said, a little confused.

“You’re welcome.” Draco responded. “Milk and a little sugar, right?” he checked.

“Yeah, that’s right. Thanks.” Hermione replied, heat creeping up to her cheeks again.

Draco gave her a small smile before turning to pour another tea, this time placing it in front of his mother.

“Thank you darling.”

He then proceeded to pour one for Andromeda and then himself.

“Thank you, Draco.” Andromeda smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. You were saying?” he prompted.

“Yes, right. Well I was hoping you would be able to help me, Hermione. I’m capable of teaching him English and history, magical and muggle, however I’ve never been very good with math or science.” Andromeda started. “And Harry mentioned that you had completed your A-Levels?”

“Yes, I did.” Hermione answered.

“Sorry dear, what are A-Levels?” Narcissa inquired.

“A-Levels are the muggle equivalent of N.E.W.Ts, except they take two years to get the full credits. The first year you complete your AS-Levels, which gives you half the credits, and the second year you complete the A-Levels which gives you full credits.” Hermione explained.

“Gracious, dear. How on earth did you manage to complete your N.E.W.Ts and these A-Levels?” Narcissa asked.

Hermione blushed. “Well, each year I did muggle course work via distance alongside my Hogwarts course work.” She answered. “My mother had registered me for home schooling.”

“Let me get this straight? You did twice as much work as all of us, and were still top of nearly every class?” Draco questioned.

Hermione nodded, blushing again. “I would spend a lot of my summer holidays preparing for the year ahead.” Hermione told them.

“So how did you do these A Levels, I presume you weren’t doing muggle course work while you were on the run with Mr Potter?” Narcissa asked curiously.

“No, I wasn’t studying during the war. After going back and finishing my N.E.W.Ts I decided I wanted to also complete my A-Levels. I was meant to sit my AS-Level exams at the end of sixth year, but with Professor Dumbledore dying, I didn't sit the exams. In muggle England adults are able to study for them via distance through certain providers and sit the exams. You're given the material to learn and have a tutor you can contact as well, but otherwise it's independent study.” Hermione started, pausing to take a sip of tea. “I would work during the day, and then would study when I got home and on days off.” She explained sheepishly.

“Wow, no wonder you were always so tense around exam time at school." Draco stated. 

“What my ever so charming son means is, that is very impressive Hermione. That sounds like it would have been a lot of hard work and you should be proud of what you have achieved.” Narcissa said throwing a pointed look at her son. “And to finish you’re N.E.W.Ts with top marks as well. And I presume your muggle marks were just as high?”

Hermione blushed again. “Yes, I did quite well in my A-Levels as well as my N.E.W.Ts."

"What subjects did you study then dear?" Narcissa inquired. 

"I did English language, mathematics, chemistry and biology. I did the physics AS-Levels exam but Harry was concerned I was trying to do too much, so I didn't do the second year of study for it." Hermione answered, missing the looks of confusion both Narcissa and Draco wore. “Which is what Harry told you I suppose?” She added, looking toward Andromeda.  

“Yes. Harry said you had completed mathematics and a few science subjects, and that you did very well in them. He said that you did well in English too for that matter.” Andromeda replied. “Harry told me that I would be much better off asking you for help than him.” She added with a chuckle.

“Of course he did.” Hermione replied with an eye roll and a chuckle. “Will you need me to teach him the content or just help when it’s something you don’t know?”

“Well, I was hoping you could teach him the subjects? If it’s not too much trouble that is dear. Don’t feel like you have to do this, I do understand that you’ve got a lot going on now.”

“No, of course I’ll help Andromeda.” Hermione replied, before taking another sip of her tea.

“Oh, thank you Hermione. I will pay you of course, but you have no idea how much of a help that will be. I'm absolutely rubbish at math, apart from anything money related that is, and I know barely anything about science. Even some of the learning material for a six year old went over my head.” Andromeda replied.

“It will be no trouble at all. And you don't have to worry about paying me, honestly. I want to help.” Hermione told her with a smile.

 

Draco cleared away the tea pot, milk, sugar and cups once everyone had finished their tea and returned from the kitchen holding Hermione’s coat.

“Would you like to take a quick walk?” He asked her, heat creeping up his neck when he saw the small smirk on his mother’s face.

“Yes, okay.” Hermione nodded. “Excuse me.” She said to Andromeda and Narcissa before she stood from the table and walked with Draco to Andromeda’s back door.

Draco assisted Hermione in putting her coat back on, before he opened the door and led Hermione out into the back garden and to the bench on the porch.

 

“I told you that you had nothing to be nervous about. My mother loves you.” Draco said with a smirk.

“I wasn’t nervous.” Hermione replied indignantly.

“Whatever you say Hermione.” He told her with a laugh.

Hermione sighed. “Okay, maybe I was little nervous.” She admitted.

Draco brought his hand to his in a gesture of exaggerated surprise. “You were nervous? Merlin, I had no idea.” He said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a prat.” She told him, gently knocking his shoulder with hers.

Draco chuckled as he tried to find a reason for his sudden nervousness.

 

“Mother is right though. About what she said of your completing both a muggle and magical education. It is impressive.” He told her.

“Thank you.” She said, not knowing what else she should say.

“I am curious though; Why did you study both? Is it something that your parents had asked you to do?” Draco asked.

“It was my idea actually. My parents had concerns about my education after Professor McGonagall came and told us I was a witch. Their concerns were valid though. What if I decided I didn’t want a career in the wizarding world, but a career in the muggle one?” Hermione started to explain. “I brought the idea of studying both to them a few days after Professor McGonagall’s visit. They didn’t think it was a good idea at first. As much as they were concerned about me not completing my muggle education, they also had concerns about me taking on too much. They didn’t want me to be overloaded with work.”

“So what happened? I mean, they obviously agreed to it eventually?” Draco questioned.

“Yeah, they did. They thought it over and we came to an arrangement. They agreed that I could work on both muggle and magical course work during first year. If I proved I could handle the workload and I wanted to continue doing both, then I could.” Hermione answered.

“Why’d you decide to keep up course work for both? Would have been a lot of work, especially come exam time.”

“It was a lot of work. But I guess I wasn’t sure where I belonged. I’d always felt different to my peers, like I didn’t quite fit in despite having friends. And so when I found out I was a witch I thought that that’s why I’d always felt so different. But then when I got to Hogwarts, well I still didn’t fit in.” Hermione started. “Whether it was because I enjoyed learning and reading, because I liked to do well in school or because of my blood status. I was different to my peers in the magical world just as I was in the muggle one.”

“And when the Chamber of Secrets opened second year?” Draco asked, a small frown starting to appear on his face. 

“Yeah that really highlighted the segregation and stigma of being a muggleborn. Second year made me really determined to do well with both of my course works, because I really wasn’t sure if I wanted to stay within a community where children would be attacked verbally and physically just because of their parentage.” Hermione told him honestly.

Draco lowered his head, once again feeling horrendous for everything he had done to her at school.

“I know it doesn’t mean much, it can’t and won’t erase the past and I know I should have said it years ago. But I am sorry for everything I’ve done to you. I was a bigoted and spoiled little shit, but I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I was wrong, and I am truly sorry.” Draco implored.

“You obviously don’t remember, but you did apologise to me. During our last year back at school, over Easter Break. I’m not surprised you don’t remember, you were very drunk. Blaise left me to look after you. I think he was trying to play matchmaker.” Hermione said to him, rolling her eyes when she mentioned Blaise. “I was trying to get you to stand up so I could get you back to your room. But instead you just pulled me down beside you and started to apologise.”

 

Draco looked at Hermione in disbelief. All these years he had been thinking about apologising, knowing he should have tried the first day he saw her, when all along he already had.

 _Just how drunk was I to apologise and not remember?_ Draco wondered. He vaguely remembered wanting to get black out drunk on the anniversary of the day the Golden Trio had been brought into the manor.

 _Oh, Merlin_ Draco thought. _Of all the days I could have picked to get drunk and apologise to Hermione, I just had to pick that one._

“I forgave you a long time ago Draco. I wouldn’t have spoken at your trial or fought with the Hogwarts Board of Governors if I hadn’t.” Hermione stated.

“Why would you forgive me? I was awful.” Draco questioned.

“You were awful, yes. But you were also a child. A child who was just repeating what he had been taught.” Hermione reminded him. “Who is to say I wouldn’t have behaved exactly like you had if I’d been raised like you were? Don’t forget, I gave as good as I got Draco.”

“It still doesn’t excuse the horrible things I said and did though.” Draco said.

“No, it doesn’t excuse them. But you’ve grown up, we both have. We fought in a war and it changed us. We’re not the same people we were when we were kids.” Hermione pointed out.

Draco nodded. “Thank you. For forgiving me.” He said genuinely. “I don’t deserve it, but I promise you I won’t be anything like my father was with me with our child.”

Hermione nodded. “I know you won’t.” She told him with a small smile.

 

“We best be getting back inside. Mother will come looking for us if we’re out here too much longer.” Draco said. 

“We should. We’ve been out here quite a while already.” Hermione agreed.

“So what made you decide to go back and finish off you muggle education?” Draco asked as he walked her back towards the back door.

“It was Harry’s idea actually. After we came back from Australia I wasn’t in a good place. Going back to Hogwarts to complete my N.E.W.Ts helped, it gave me a purpose and something to focus on. But then after we finished, I kind of spiralled down again. I’d started working, but there were still times where I would have nothing to do at home.

“We’d packed up and sold my parents’ house as soon as we returned to England. And I didn’t know it at the time, but Harry had found the course work I should have completed the year we were on the run. He realised I was spiralling and brought it up one night. He'd looked into how I could complete my A Levels and suggested I think about it. He thought it would be good for, and he was right.” Hermione explained as they reached the living room, finding Andromeda and Narcissa sitting there instead of the dining room.

 

Hermione caught the fond smile Narcissa briefly wore as the matriarch looked up as they entered the room.

Hermione glanced at the clock, eyes bulging as she read the time.

“I should probably head home. It’s getting quite late.” Hermione said apologetically.

“Not a problem Hermione, I know you’ve got an early start at work.” Andromeda said, standing to say goodbye.

“Oh, goodness. Is that really the time?” Narcissa exclaimed, noticing the clock as she too stood to say goodbye.

“Thank you for having me and for a lovely meal Andromeda.” Hermione said as she hugged her goodbye.

“You’re more than welcome. You know you’re welcome here anytime Hermione.” Andromeda replied fondly.

“It was lovely to officially meet you Hermione.” Narcissa said as she gave Hermione a quick hug, hoping she wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable.

“You too Narcissa. I had a lovely night.” Hermione told her.

“We have a family dinner each Wednesday night, and should you want to, you are more than welcome to attend. I know you already have a family meal with Mr Potter each week, but the invitation is there.” Narcissa told her warmly.

“Thank you.” Hermione answered.

“I’ll walk you over to the fireplace.” Draco told her, grabbing her purse off the coat rack when they reached it.

 

“I told you she loves you.” He said as he handed Hermione her purse. “Thank you for coming tonight. And for giving her a chance. I know it would have been hard.”

“I meant it before, when I said I had a lovely night.” Hermione said.

“Good. I did too.” He said with a small smile. “Don’t feel like you have to come to family dinner by the way, they aren’t particularly exciting. And mother would understand if you didn’t want to come to the manor.”

“I’ll see. It would be nice to get to know her more.” Hermione told him. “I’ll see you Sunday?”

“Yes, I’ll be at your place at half-five so we can go to the Potters’ together?” Draco suggested.

“Sounds good.” Hermione grinned.

“Great. Goodnight Hermione.” He said, lightly kissing her hand.

“Goodnight Draco.” Hermione said, trying to calm the butterflies in her tummy as she stepped into the fireplace.

 

 _Oh boy, butterflies aren’t good_ she thought to herself as she arrived home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not knowing how the school system works in the UK, but it's my understand the A Levels are the school leavers examinations. Please do let me know if this is incorrect though :)  
> In Australia each state/territory is responsible for overseeing and coordinating their education system from early education right through to tertiary study (University). So each state/territory has their own Department of Education that takes care of this. I don't know who does this in the UK, apologies if there is no department of education.


	21. I won't let you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I am so sorry for being late with this update. Something came up health-wise and I wasn't feeling up to writing. I'm planning on updating again next Wednesday Australian time.
> 
> Thoughts are with all of you in areas effected by the Bomb Cyclone hitting the US and Canadian east coast. Stay safe everyone. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for your hits, comments, bookmarks and kudos. After a very helpful comment from emjrabbitwolf I did make some changes to Chapter 20. I corrected some mistakes regarding A-Level exams. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this fic was mine, and all the work has been done by me. This is the first fic I've ever written and it is not beta read so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Fic title taken from "Move Together" by James Bay.  
> Chapter title taken from "Keeping Your Head Up" by Birdy.

 

* * *

 

**I won't let you down**

**_11 th February 2003_ **

 

Theo was startled out of his work by a knock at the door. His concern was increasing, and he just wanted someone with some information to let him know what was going on.

“Draco? Hey. How are ya?” Theo greeted as his friend entered the office, hoping his disappointment wouldn’t be noticed.

“Hey mate. I’m not bad, yourself?” Draco replied.

“I’m alright, same old really. You looking for Hermione?” Theo casually questioned.

“Yeah, is she around at all?”

Theo replied with a shake of his.

“Not at the moment. Harry came in and grabbed her, said that they were needed. Something to do with an investigation. I don’t know anything more than that, sorry.” Theo explained. “You here to take us to lunch again?” He added with a grin.

“Just Hermione. I’m taking her to a muggle restaurant a bit further away from the ministry.” Draco told him, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of Theo’s desk.

“What, I have to get my own lunch? This is an outrage.” Theo exclaimed in mock horror.

“Oh fuck off. I know you’re secretly happy to not be the third wheel again.” Draco told him.

Theo nodded his head, “you have a point.” He conceded. “No offence.” Theo added quickly.

“None taken. Do you have any idea when she’ll back?” He asked casually.

“I can’t imagine them being too much longer. Harry came and got her nearly an hour and a half ago.” Theo stated, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. “You’re welcome to wait here for her if you like?”

“You’re worried. Should they have been back by now?” Draco questioned, watching Theo closely.

“Not necessarily.” Theo said carefully. Draco wasn't convinced. 

“Theo, don’t forget we grew up together and I can read you like a book. I can tell you’re worried. Now tell me why?” Draco demanded.

“It’s just this feeling I have. I can’t explain it, but the second Mi left with Harry I just got this feeling something was wrong.” Theo explained. “I don’t think they’re hurt or anything. I just… I’m worried because they were needed so urgently.”

 

Draco nodded, lost for words at his friend’s admission.

“I was actually hoping when you knocked it was either someone with information or them getting back.” Theo admitted.

“Right.” Draco stated, sounding very unsure about what he had just been told.

“Mate, I’m sure it’s fine.” Theo reassured Draco. “Besides, if they have run into trouble they can both definitely take care of themselves. She’ll be fine Draco.”

“Isn’t it weird that Hermione went with him though? Shouldn’t it be his partner that goes with him?”

“It’s not unusual for an Auror and an investigator to be called out. But the fact that it had to specifically be Harry and Hermione, well I’ll admit that’s what’s got me concerned.” Theo told him. “I’m worried that something has happened to someone one of them is connected to.”

“Well is there anything we can do? Someone we can speak to for information?”

Theo shook his. “Someone will come with information if anything has happened to them. All we can do is wait.” He told Draco calmly.

“Right,” Draco grumbled.

 

“So how’d dinner at Potter’s go on Sunday night?” Theo asked, effectively breaking the uneasy silence that they had been sitting in for the last five minutes.

“I know you’re just trying to distract me.” Draco pointed out.

“Well I’m also very interested to know how it went. Mi didn’t tell me much. So humour me, please?” Theo asked.

“Fine,” Draco muttered. “Dinner at Potter’s went surprisingly well. Both of the Potters and I got on better than I thought we would have. Talked a lot about quidditch. Well Hermione didn’t, but the three of us did.”

“And the dinner with your mother went well too I heard?”

“Yeah, it did. Mother loves her. She’s really relieved and happy with the match. Having Aunt Andromeda and Teddy there helped a bit too I think.” Draco answered.

“Did your mother ask awkward and really forward questions?” Theo asked with a grin.

Draco nodded. “Of course, she did. She wouldn’t be Narcissa Malfoy if she didn’t.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Harry gave you the “if you hurt her I’ll kill you” speech I suppose?” Theo asked.

“I believe his words were, “if you hurt her I will kill you and make it look like an accident, maybe like one of your potions exploded.” Draco answered, giving his best impression of Harry.

Theo barked out a laugh. “I wouldn’t put it passes him to do it you know. I mean he’s completely shut out Weasel King after what he did, and they’d been best mates since they were eleven.” Theo stated.

“You might have a point.” Draco pondered. “He apparently tried to crucio Bellatrix after she killed Sirius Black. He was Potter’s godfather.”

“I remember you telling me about that.” Theo said. “Well if he reacted that way for his godfather, imagine what he’d be like if someone he had a sketchy past with hurt the person he considers a sister.”

“I’d rather not think about it thanks Theo.” Draco drawled. “Besides, she already been dealt a shitty hand by being matched with me. I don’t plan on hurting her and making her life even worse.”

“Draco. Mate, she hasn’t been dealt a shitty hand by being matched with you. Granted, I think we’ve all been dealt a shitty hand by them enacting the fucking law in the first place. But you’re not a shitty hand.” Theo told him.

“I’m an ex-death eater, whether she’s forgiven me for the shitty things I’ve said and done or not, there’s no ignoring that. She could have had anyone Theo. She deserves so much better than me.”

“Draco-” Theo started but was interrupted by the door opening and a flustered Hermione rushing through it.

 

She was halfway toward her desk before Theo or Draco recovered from the shock of her entrance enough to speak. Hermione's hair, which had been in a neat bun on top of her head when she had left, was now a mess. Strands of hair were falling out from the bun in messy curls. Her eyes were red and puffy and it seemed as if she was having difficulties keeping her attention focused. 

“Mi, is everything alright?” Theo asked carefully.

At the sound of his voice Hermione jolted and froze, as if she were a dear caught in headlights, only now noticing the two men sitting in the office for the first time.

“Yes, I’m… fine.” She said softly. Her gaze shifted between Theo, Draco and the door that she had just come through. “What are you doing here?” She asked Draco, her voice breaking once slightly.

“I came to take you to lunch. Like we talked about on Sunday?” Draco reminded her as he stood from his seat.

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.” Hermione mumbled, barely keeping eye contact with the blonde heir. 

“Hermione, are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Draco questioned, taking a few steps closer to her.

“Don’t… Please… I just… Please stop…. I need space.” Hermione stuttered, the pain in her eyes clear for all to see.

“Mi, what happened?” Theo asked as he moved quickly to stand near Draco. He was careful, however, about not moving too close to Hermione.

“I can’t… I just… I’m sorry. I can’t be here right now… Tell Harry that I’ve gone home for the day. I… Can’t. I have to go.” She forced out before hightailing it out of the office. Hermione didn’t give Draco or Theo a chance to stop her, instead the pair were left staring dumbfoundedly in the direction Hermione had taken off in.

 

“What the blood hell was that and what’s wrong with her?” Draco questioned as he sank back onto his previously vacated chair.

“I have no fucking clue.” Theo responded as he lent back on his desk next to Draco. The concern they had for Hermione written all over their faces. 

“Hermione not here yet?” Harry asked after walking into the office to find only Theo and Draco.

“She just left. Came back all frazzled and left in a huge panic saying she couldn’t be here. What the fuck happened out there Harry? And why did she come back on her own?” Theo asked, trying his best to keep his voice low so no one would hear him shout.

“She left? What do you mean she left?” Harry questioned, his worry evident.

“Yes, Harry. She left. Said to tell you she was going home.” Theo told him. “Now tell us what happened.” Theo demanded.

“She didn’t come back alone, like you seem to think. We came back together. When we got back she had to see Blackman and Shacklebolt, I left her there like she asked me to and told her I’d come see her here in half an hour.” Harry explain, his concern only increasing.

“She had to see the Minister and the head of Magical Law Enforcement? What happened out there? What were you called out for?” Theo asked.

Harry paused, looking between Theo and Draco for a moment.

“He’s effectively her fiancé because of the ministry’s law, he deserves to know why she froze like a dear caught in headlights at the sight of him.” Theo said, gesturing to Draco after picking up on Harry’s hesitance to speak in front of a civilian.

“She froze?” Harry questioned, the colour draining from his face. “There was another dark mark reported over another muggle home. We were called out because the home used to belong to Hermione’s parents.”

 

The colour drained from both Theo and Draco’s faces.

“Fuck!” Draco cursed. “What does that mean? He’s meant to be gone.”

“We don’t exactly know what it means at the moment. So far no one has even seen anyone that we can bring in for questioning or anything suspicious apart from the mark in sky.” Theo explained. “The Granger’s don’t even own the home anymore though. And they haven’t for a few years now. Why target it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how they knew it was once their home. But there’s more.” Harry said, sighing as he took a seat on Hermione’s desk. “There was a message written on one of the walls.”

“Saying?” Theo prodded.

Harry, instead of speaking, stood and slowly moved towards Draco and Theo as he pulled something out of the pocket of his robes.

“Here, take a look for yourselves.” He mumbled as he passed what they now realised was a photo over.

 

_Mudblood,_

_you may have hidden your parents well for now, but we promise we will find them._

 

Harry watched on as the young men in front of him looked at the photo, the disgust and horror appearing on their faces as they read the message that had been left.

“Is that-” Theo started.

“That’s what we thought at first, but no.” Harry answered with a shake of his head. “It’s only a darker red paint.”

“And her parent’s?” Draco asked, his voice rough.

“All reports suggest they’re safe. They’re organising Aurors to keep watch on them round the clock. That’s what Hermione was discussing with Blackman and Shacklebolt, she wanted to go.” Harry explained. “As far as I know, they rejected the idea.” He added.

 

“What do we do? For Hermione. She was a mess mate.” Theo asked.

“Be there for her, there’s not much more we can do. One of us should probably go around and make sure she made it home safely.” Harry told them. “Also make sure she has some lunch. I gather you were here to take her to lunch?” Harry asked Draco.

Draco nodded. “Yeah, but I think it would be better if someone else goes and checks on her. She could barely even look at me before.” Draco muttered. He was trying not to let Hermione's reaction effect him, but having her barely able to look at him had felt like a swift kick in the gut. He wondered whether she was, on some subconscious level, blaming him. Unconsciously he rubbed at his left forearm, a move noticed by both Draco and Theo.

“Look, Malfoy don’t take it personally, alright? Hermione wouldn’t be blaming you for anything. She'll be blaming herself and feeling guilty about it. She just… she pushes people away. It’s a coping mechanism, albeit a pretty rubbish one. She did the same to me when we found out her parent’s memories couldn’t be restored.” Harry told him.

Draco nodded his head once, but said nothing.

“I can get Pansy to swing by and check on her if you like?” Theo offered, still watching Draco closely.

“Then we’d have to explain what was wrong.” Harry pointed out. “I’ll go check on her. I’ll let Blackman know she that has taken up his offer of going home on my way through.”

“Fair enough. I think Draco should check up on her tonight though.” Theo suggested.

“You’re kidding right? You saw the way she freaked when I took three steps closer to her and you want me to visit her flat tonight?” Draco exclaimed. “That’s a ridiculous fucking plan.” He added, looking to Harry for back up. 

“I agree with Theo." Harry told him. "Look, I get that you’re only marrying because of that bloody law, but like it or not you’ll be her damn husband. She needs to know you’re there. And she needs to know you’ll be there regardless of how much she tries to push you away.” He said, sounding like a fiercely overprotective brother.

“I… What if she does blame me though?” The Malfoy heir asked vulnerably.

“Why would she blame you?” Harry asked, genuinely confused by the question.

“Ex-death eater, remember?" Draco pointed out. 

"Well do you know anything about the incidents that have occurred? Heard any whispers about runaway death eaters rebelling?" Harry questioned. 

"No. Of course I haven't." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. 

"So why would she blame you?" Harry asked. 

Draco had no reply. Instead he stood staring at his feet, subconsciously rubbing his hand across his left forearm again.

"How do we know that the message on that wall won’t bring back memories of everything that happened that day on the floor of my fucking drawing room?” Draco questioned.

“We don’t know.” Harry answered honestly. “But I do know Hermione, and I know that she’ll need you to be the one that’s there for her. Tell her that she doesn’t have to talk about it if she doesn’t want to, but that you’re there when does want to. Take some Chinese take away over, there is a place she likes not far from her flat. I’ll give you the name and address for it, just make sure she eats dinner. Watch a movie or something if she doesn’t want to talk about it. Just be there. Because if you let her push you away now, she’ll never let you in.”

Theo and Harry watched as Draco pondered Harry’s words. Draco knew of the guilt Hermione had felt, and still felt, over erasing the memories of her parents. He, like Harry and Theo, also knew how much she missed them. This threat made against them, he knew, would be killing her. Draco took a deep breath and they watched him give a slight nod of his head.

“Okay, I’ll go see her. I’ll head over with some food around six o’clock tonight.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement, him and Theo both looking pleased with the outcome.

“I’m going to go and see Blackman and then I’ll go check on Hermione.” Harry told them making his way to the door. “I’ll owl you the name and address of the Chinese place she likes once I get back to the office. And Theo I’ll have my report from today to you by this afternoon.” Harry said.

“Thanks, mate. Tell Mi I said if she needs anything she just needs to let me know.” Theo said.

“Will do. I’ll see you later Theo.” The raven-haired man said, nodding in Draco’s direction as he moved to the door.

“Harry. Thanks. I… ah… Just thanks. For, you know, actually being supportive of the whole marriage thing. I know I’m not the greatest person she could have married. And I’m sorry she got stuck with me.” Draco said sincerely.

“You’re also not the worst she could have ended up marrying. I know I didn’t say it the other night and maybe I should have. But, for what it’s worth, I’m not sorry its you.” Harry told him.

“You’re not? After everything I did?” Draco question in disbelief.

“No, I’m not. True, you were a git when we were younger, but you’ve grown up Malfoy. Not to mention you were already acquaintances and part of the same friend group. So if you wanted to hurt her or use her for her name, you would have done so years ago.”

Draco nodded, not knowing what else to say. To hear that Harry wasn’t sorry he had been matched with Hermione, his best friend and someone he considers family, had actually made him feel better about the match.

“Just be there for her, even it's just as a friend. Make sure she doesn’t spiral apart again, please?” Harry asked. 

“I will. I won't let you or her down.” Draco promised. And with a final nod at Theo and Draco, Harry left the office.


	22. Not A Chapter

Hi everyone, 

 

I am so sorry for not coming back to this story yet. I know so many of you have been waiting so patiently for an update and I feel like I have let you all down.

 

You have all been so great so I wanted to be honest with you. When I started writing this story I was going through a lot. For the most part I have moved on from it, but working on this brings a lot of it back. And because of that I have lost the motivation to write this story. I may return to it some day but for the foreseeable future this story will be on hiatus. 

 

I have been working on a couple of new fics however I'm not quite ready to post them yet, if I ever am ready to post them. 

 

Thank you all for reading this story. This was the first story I ever posted for anyone to read. I appreciate all the support you guys gave me and this story. All of the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks that this story received mean so much to me!

 

Once again, I am so sorry. 

 

Love, 

 

WildHeartxx. 


End file.
